The Silly Tactics to Make you Fall In Love
by s.butterfly
Summary: Natsuki the heir of a huge empire, because of an arranged marriage now has to get married. Shizuru, the fiancée is not very happy about it. Naïve Natsuki has only 1 month to win Shizuru’s heart, using the help of her friends and their silly “tactics”.
1. Chapter 1:  My bad luck and our fateful

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… so please don't sue me!

**Author's note:** Be aware that English is not my first language so…please be kind with my sucky grammar and writing…I'm sorry if the characters are occ, but I just wanted to make them different…this is my first fic ever, so I hope you guys enjoy it! And please review even if it is for killing me for such a bad story…

_Italics_ are for character thoughts

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 1: My bad luck and our fateful encounter. **

The sacred Norse wolfs, an ancient and very proud tribe, our reign is located in the snowy mountains of Windbloom. Since we are one of the most developed military forces, for generations our reign has provided a military support for windbloom.

However, despite our alliance with windbloom many of the other reigns had never considered us equally to them.

Maybe it has something to do with our traditions or perhaps with our lifestyles. Royalty here are not a bunch of cowards sitting on a throne, we are warriors by nature. Our people hold serious rituals to test the one that is going to lead them; with serious I actually mean bloody fights and multiple wounds to prove if the chosen is the more capable. The rituals are hold in the royal Swartz academy, a prestigious academy located in the palace grounds that trains skilled and fierce warriors.

For foreigners we are a reign of savages and brutes…but the truth is that they do not even know that our rituals and traditions are there to keep the honor and the loyalty of ancient warriors, and those feelings for sure were lost in this era.

However, let us go back to the point…I am one of these sacred Norse wolfs…why the name? Well, the sacred Norse came from our ancestors that were Nordic deities and the wolf is a tribute to our loyal partners, but of course there is a secret involved in this entire "wolf" thing, something that the foreigners don't even imagine that exist.

Werewolves…a myth between ignorant but for our tribe means a new leader, let us go deeper into my family history, the main royal bloodline: the Kruger's. My family is the one's that has leaded our tribe for generations, since ancient times. My father and mother died when I was still little. That makes me being the last of the Kruger's and that means that I have to lead this reign.

I already proven myself worthy by winning all the battles of the tournament, however something even one hundred times scarier was the step that I have to take next: marriage issues. That's the reason of why I am currently sitting under a secluded bench with snow falling all over me, I am really desperate to find a solution for my problems. I don't think that I have another choice, my oncoming birthday and my victory in the tournament only means that I would have to get married.

I'm about to celebrate my eighteen birthday, and that for sure is scaring me to death…the rituals to be the leader sure were filled of battles and violence, but they are not even a half of the marriage issues. Finding the ring for the wedding is even worst, you can't buy it, you must earn it. To be honest the ring, is not the thing that is worrying me, the fact that I had to fall in love and go into all that embarrassing process with someone that I don't even know is going to end up making me lose my sanity.

I am not very happy about winning all those fights, because that is just the bloody tip of the iceberg, now I have to be concerned about that stupid marriage. I feel cornered; it is like there is no way out of this. As I see one of the palace guards approach me with an envelope, my worst nightmare became true: the royal council needs to discuss something with me.

I am summon to the chamber of the court and I directed myself towards the main room, my footsteps were resonating on the marble halls, cold sweat already forming in my back, stiffly I managed to open the gold handles of the giant black wooden gate. I think that the astonishment is evident in my face, because of all the members of the court, I wasn't expecting the single figure sitting on the middle of the room, it was that red haired drunkard. There she is with her characteristic cheery expression that is rather stuck on her face. She is the most respected of the court because of her honorable attitude and her remarkable skills in the battlefield. She was my father's most skilled student, Sensei Sugiura Midori.

However, for me she is a perverted drunkard. Actually, nobody knows that I don't show her any respect, but I have my reasons for that, ha! If they knew that, the so-called Sensei is indeed a drunken moron! They would not praise her in that way. Its not that I dislike her, is just that we don't have the typical student – sensei relationship, I just treat her like I do to a close friend.

I took a seat in front of Midori and I am getting ready for a hell of a boring lecture. She finally broke the silence, and with her typical cheery voice, she started explaining.

"You woe laden child, the time has arrived for the marriage issues, our ancestors are claiming for your ascend to the throne, but you know better than anyone that you could not lead the sacred Norse wolfs if you are not married".

_Hell…Midori__ is indeed very serious, I was about to make fun of that silly fake speech that she probably wrote by looking for "big words" during a week on a dictionary, but I just restrained myself to do so._

"What? You have to be kidding me Midori! I am going to get married but with whom? I refuse to get married with someone of the academy! That's definitely out of the question".

SMACK!!!

"Show more respect you unmannered child!"

"hey! You just hit me, you idiot!" _sheesh talk about unmannered…_

"Silence!!! Anyways who told you Kruger Natsuki that you are going to decide? The Emperor of Zipang got an agreement with your father since you were born, so you would be meeting your fiancée in few days, she is the daughter of emperor Hidemaru"

_Oh… so I don't__ have to decide…WHAT THE HELL!_

"ZIP- WHAT??? I WOULD NOT GET MARRIED WITH SOMEONE THAT I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! AND EVEN WORST WITH A STUPID ROYAL LADY!"

"Is called "Zipang" Kruger, and why are you so worried about not knowing her…you will get plenty of time for that hahaha! And show more respect to me Baka! I am your sensei!"

_Ha! Who wants time to know such a thing? I already figured out how is she going to look like… all day long attended by servants, annoying and spoiled like hell! She probably doesn't work out, yeah she is FAT and UGLY! Dammit you bloody drunken! Arg! just my luck…after all this battles…now I have to marry a fat and ugly royal lady of a freaking weird country…Zip- whatever…I was at least expecting to choose by myself. Now this is even worse than before._

"So Midori, when she is going to arrive?" _I just have to pretend and then I will_

_Come up with something…_

"Maybe this afternoon Natsuki-san, so behave yourself we don't want any misunderstandings with the kingdom of Zipang"

_Ha! Of course, that I will "behave" there is not such a word in my vocabulary…__no after this shocking news._

"Well then…I will meet her in the afternoon" _yeah like that it's actually going to happen…bye- bye fat ass ugly royal!_

"And don't skip your classes Natsuki-san!"

Well…skipping classes is my hobby in the academy. The fact of being a Kruger makes me quite popular, something that I really don't like. I prefer to keep my privacy, so I rather like to spend my time alone, I'm not really a very social person. What is the point to talking to a bunch of fake idiots that just care about my status? Thankfully, I know a few people that are not like that, so I only have a few friends.

However, I have a more important matter to attend, that marriage thing is concerning me, I have to do something…and I know the right person to help me out or I will get married with an ugly fat lady…

I left the court chamber and headed towards the academy campus, to the freshman quarters to be more specific, the one that I'm looking for spends the most of her time trying to make younger silly girls fall for her. The self-proclaimed "Hottie", who also happens to be my stupid best friend :Yuuki Nao.

In the corner against a wall is standing that red haired knucklehead, wearing the academy uniform and throwing lecherous glances to the girls. She is annoying as hell, but a skilled fighter nonetheless. since she is in last year she is allowed to work as a part time guard in the castle gates, as she put it by herself "military uniform attracts more saucy girls". Such a pervert, I think that the uniform is the only thing that she actually enjoys of her part time job.

I just make my presence noticed and gathered all my courage to voice my currently miserable situation. Nao has a nasty side of making fun of me that I really don't want to see right now.

"Hey Nao! I need to ask you something!"

"Don't bother me Kruger…can't you see that I'm busy"

_Yeah, busy my ass, you are just being yourself: a perverted idiot!!!_

"Come on Nao! I know that you are not busy, I really need your help or I'll be doomed for the rest of my life!"

"Hell that I'm busy Natsuki! Can't you notice all that hotties wearing mini skirts? Hoho look at that!!! That's Tomoe Marguerite! What a Niceee piece of ass!!"

"Cut it out you loser!!! Haven't you paid attention to any of the lessons? You aren't supposed to talk like a drunk old pervert! In front of a lady! If she actually hears you, she would slap your ugly ass face and you would lose any chance with her!"

" Sheesh I get it mom…look… you don't need to be so well- mannered and spoil all the fun Natsuki! You are not in front of a stupid foreigner royal, so cut the crap out and stop talking like a tamed pooch!"

" I am not a tamed pooch! I am a fierce hound!!" _a tamed pooch? How dare she? Huh "how dare she"? I guess she is right…better stop practicing how to talk with Miss Maria…_

"yeah yeah, whatever you say tamed puppy! Spill it out! it better be something important or you are going to pay!"

"Hell that is important you idiot! Midori told me that I am going to get married with some woman of a weird country…Zip-..Whatever…and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a fat and ugly royal…!"

"Hahaha no way Kruger! A fat ugly royal that totally hates what we are! I suggest you to act like a "savage" that is how the call us…they really hate that…"

"Thanks for nothing Nao! That does not help me at all, I already thought about that…but I can't bring shame to our reign, I rather die before letting that happen!"

"There you go again! Stop talking like that! You got a serious problem! That's what you get for actually paying attention to that old hag classes! You tamed pooch! heh I guess that you are getting married huh? Ha ha!"

"Ahem, excuse me Miss Yuuki, but it is quite disrespectful to call someone "Old Hag" I wonder of whom you were talking about?"

"M-miss Ma-ria, well I-I was just"

"Please follow me, you must be punished for using such an inappropriate language, we are going to spend hours teaching you how to properly communicate young lady!"

_Hahaha that idiot! She deserves it! She shouldn't be making fun of the way I talk!, but what she actually said was useless. _

After all talking to Nao was not a big help, I would not dare to bring shame to our dynasty, so I decided to leave Nao behind with Miss Maria and start to get serious, after all if I not come up with something before this afternoon I would be spending the rest of my life with something disgusting!.

I need to calm myself down to clear my head and start making a plan. I know! I will go to the gym and do some work out that would definitely is going to calm me down! However, I would have to go to the other side of the academy grounds…yeah they are too far away…argg I guess that a long walk would do the same…

And indeed, I am starting to calm down until I heard some noises coming from the entrance of the palace. I start to run towards the castle gates and I spot a carriage guarded with many soldiers, I approach as fast as I can and but I couldn't stand what I was actually witnessing.

_what is going on in that carriage? A fight! Whoa they are trying to hurt that lady! Hah they surely picked the wrong place to start a fight!_

A young lady is trying to escape from a royal carriage but it seems that the guards are forcing her to return, and of course for us the Norse wolfs that definitely means a heated fight. I felt my blood boil from the anger, such an act of cowardice! I would defend that lady from those insolents! Without second thoughts, I just launched to the fight!

"Hah! What do we have here? A bunch of filthy cowards, attacking and innocent lady! You maggots don't even dare to touch her or you will win an early grave!" _what the hell are you all waiting for?_

"This is nothing of your business SAVAGE!" One of the soldiers managed to reply.

"That's it! You just brought your first class ticked to hell!" _Wrong answer you idiots!_

I used all my speed and running towards the carriage, I drew my sword and prepared myself to the attack. My fighting skills, those are almost perfect due to my early age intense training. And they proved to be very useful as I started attacking the soldiers delivering uppercuts and hits with the back of my sword. I didn't want to kill them, it is not pleasant for a lady to witness such a bloodbath, ha! I sometimes even surprise myself, when it comes to defend innocent ladies, I can't be nothing but a true well mannered savior.

Focusing again at my heroic task I started to analyze the situation, they were too many, of course this wasn't a trouble for me, but if this continues eventually I would really have to hurt them, they were starting to deliver hits with their weapons and I was easily avoiding all their unskilled attacks.

_If only I __could beat the hell out of them, but that could put in danger that innocent lady! Moreover, my top priority is rescuing her! Those idiots can wait a bit longer!_

Making a swift movement, I grab the lady and then jumped into the forest running as fast as I can, after running for a while we were far enough from the palace, tired I leaned against a tree, still holding the lady, but then I realized something…

_Damn… I haven't seen her face yet, and where are my manners? I have not introduced myself! However, she has not say a single word to me, could it be that she like the others thinks that I am a savage or mayb-…_

I couldn't finish my thoughts because I was suddenly interrupted.

" Ara…thank you for saving me"

A soft voice with a thick accent makes me to look down.

_Oh my god! Her eyes are crimson like blood, so incredibly beautiful, and her features are stunningly perfect, like a goddess…she is just so perfect… those alluring nice curves and look a that cleavage how nice…Wait!!! What was that for? She is starting to look weird at me!_

"Eh… uh sure, it was n-nothing!" _great Natsuki you just sounded like a stupid!_

"My! Were are my manners my name is Shizuru Viola and you must be…?"

"Nat…Natsuki" _that's it! Focus natsuki you are acting like a total idiot in front of her…_

"Can you please let me go; I think that I am safe now"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry…I did not mean to scare you lady" I let go the crimson eyed beauty.

"Why does Natsuki-sans face is kind of red? Are you ok?"

_Damn…I hold her more than I was intending to and now I look more stupid for blushing in front of her! I must change the topic quickly!!!_

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired…ahem you still own me an explanation, why were you trying to escape from the carriage?"

"I was running away because I don't want to get married with a savage"

_So…it's that what you think about all of us? And I just thought that you were different from the other royals… _

"I see…" _I just couldn't stand it, why do I feel so sad?_


	2. Chapter 2: Through the eyes of a lady

**Disclaimer**I don't own anything, it belongs to sunrise.

**Author's note: **the first chapter was from natsuki's point of view, this one is from shizuru's, hope that you guys enjoy it! Please review…

_Italics _are for character thoughts.

**The Silly Tactics to Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 2: Through the eyes of a lady.**

I was currently sitting in my family's tea room, my father and mother needed to discuss something important with me and I have to admit that I was willing to hear what they actually had to say. I grabbed my teacup and started sipping my green tea; I wonder why they are taking so much time? They do not usually make me wait. Could it be that the matter that they are going to discuss is extremely delicate?

I hear the sound of the door opening, and my father and mother entered followed by a strange looking soldier, wearing clothes that are suited for cold places, my father was holding a leather scroll, he took a seat in front of me and my mother followed him.

"I am utterly sorry for making you wait Shizuru my dear, but your mother and I were currently discussing an important matter with this gentleman of the Nordic Empire"

"Ara…do not worry about that father, but if I am allowed to ask, what does this gentleman wants?"

"Well this gentleman is a sol-"

My mother with an amused expression interrupted my father.

"Ara ara! Hidemaru…why don't we let this gentleman to introduce himself?"

"uh? Ye-yes you are right my dear, could you please enlighten us?

"Rig-right away sir! My name is Masashi Takeda, third unit in command of the elite royal army! I have come here today on behalf of Kruger-sama, to deliver an important message! The royal council has announced that Kruger-sama has to ascend to the throne! Because of the oncoming birthday and the victory in the tournament of our highness"

Ascend to the throne? I was not very pleased to hear those words, which could only mean that I have to get married. If father and mother took a long time, talking to this servant it must be because they were politely declining that ridiculous offer. It is well known that the Nordic Empire is filled with unmannered savages, just as this brute that obviously shows no respect to father, directing himself towards the emperor in a military way. Norse people lack of everything that is properly.

"Could you please father explain this a little more?"

"Of course, you were wondering why you haven't got married yet shizuru my dear? Or haven't been in any meeting with any suitors?"

I recently celebrated my nineteen birthday, but it is supposed that when a proper lady has eighteen years old has to be engaged, I was wondering why I actually wasn't. Father and mother always avoided my questions always answering me "when the right time comes", finally I am about to know about the meaning behind those words.

"Yes father, you have always told me that "when the right time comes"

"Well the reason for that Shizuru, is because you are already engaged! You have always been since the day that the Heir of Aizen and Saeko Kruger were born!"

I am in utter disbelief, how could father and mother have done this to me? They hid this from me my entire life, sending me to a certain unhappiness in the middle of a country filled with disgusting savages. displeasure was evident in my eyes but I didn't let it show on my face, it is very inappropriate, I just put my mask on and with a fake smile I just tried to keep my posture.

"Please father, continue"

"Aizen and I always were good friends, when I realized that his sole heir was born, I took the decision by myself, and I asked Aizen to accept the hand of my 1 year old daughter, as the fiancée of his heir. He was very happy to hear that finally two of the greatest families were going to become one!"

"Ara isn't Hidemaru forgetting about something?"

"You are ri-right my dear, since his heir was one year younger than you, we would have to wait until your fiancé completed the rituals to become leader, those rituals are only celebrated a month before the eighteen birthday of the heir"

"aren't you happy shizuru-hime? You are finally getting married! You would have to travel tomorrow to meet your fiancée! Ara what a lovely wife you are going to be!

"Shiori dear stop teasing our shizuru, can't you see that she is nervous?"

I was definitely disappointed, I must do this, in our culture it is impossible to refuse an engagement, my family can't be dishonored, I guess that I would have to accept my fate even if I am doomed to be unhappy. I would have liked to know how it feels to actually fall in love and truly love someone.

"Father I would like to know when the wedding is going to take place?"

"In two months my dear, you will have to stay in the Nordic Empire palace, until the wedding, to know your fiancée better"

"Ara then if you excuse me mother, father, Masashi-san I must be packing"

"Um if you excuse me emperor Hidemaru and your highness shiori-sama I must return now to deliver the message to the royal council"

"Isn't she enthusiastic? I can't believe that our Shizuru-hime is going to get married, aren't you happy Hidemaru Otosan?"

"Hai! Of course that I am happy Okasan, if only Aizen and Saeko were alive…"

I was walking towards my room trying to control myself, when I noticed that savage soldier going to the exit of the palace. If all of them look like him, I really do not want to get married with any Nordic people. I entered my room and I ungracefully launched myself in the bed, sobbing against my pillow unable to control my sadness. Tomorrow my sorrow will start; nothing can be done to avoid it.

It was already early in the morning, everything was already packed, and the carriages outside were already waiting for me. I was currently having breakfast with father and mother. Bliss was evident in their faces. My mask was on, I could not show them how broken I was in the inside. After slowly finishing my breakfast, I give them my farewells, and I get myself ready for my unfortunate fate.

I entered the carriage, and I noticed that it was heavy guarded; because father was afraid of thieves attacking it. Since we left Zipang, I have been traveling the whole morning. It was late in the afternoon when we were already entering the Nordic Empire. Everything is covered with ice. Snow is slowly falling making the view even more beautiful, through the windows, I could see the palace not too far away, and it is magnificently decorated with ice towers and statues. How could such uncivilized savages possess such a beautiful structure?

Uncivilized? I just could not control myself this time; I did not want to be unhappy! Just when we were reaching the castle gates, I managed to open the carriage door and tried to escape. The guards were trying to stop me and I was struggling to get away. I heard someone saying something to the guards, and some of them rushed to attack a person. After that, everything happened like in slow motion.

The guards grabbing me were knocked down, and a pair of strong yet delicate arms lifted me. Everything was a blurry; I could not see anything clearly, because we were moving very fast. How someone carrying a person could move this fast through heavy layers of snow? Abruptly we stop and the person carefully leans against a tree.

The first thing that I managed to say after recovering from the previous actions was:

" Ara…thank you for saving me" I said without even looking towards this person

"Eh… uh sure, it was n-nothing!"

_So it is a girl, still it does not change the f__act that she is a savage…_

"My! Were are my manners my name is Shizuru Viola and you must be…?"

"Nat…Natsuki"

_She __is holding me more that I would like to, I would let her know…_

"Can you please let me go; I think that I am safe now"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry…I did not mean to scare you lady"

"Why does Natsuki-sans face is kind of red? Are you ok?" _running that fast could make anyone tired…or is she blushing? No, it cannot be…_

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired…ahem you still own me an explanation, why were you trying to escape from the carriage?"

"I was running away because I don't want to get married with a savage" _I finally let someone hear about my miserable fate…_

"I see…"

After hearing such a sad answer, I lifted my face to take a better look at the girl that saved me.

I was speechless, because of my wrong thoughts I did not even bother to take a better look of my saviors face, the Nordic woman hair was midnight blue, her face was like porcelain and I was even more surprised when I noticed the most beautiful emerald eyes that I have seen. The same eyes that now are staring at me with a sad expression.

_I think that I __shouldn't have said that, why that sad expression does makes me feel uneasy. I do not understand…_

"I…I'm really sorry…" I apologized.

"Sorry about what? If that is your opinion about me, I have to respect that, now start walking or you will freeze"

"Natsuki-san please wait, I'm really sorry about wh-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I respect your opinion, so let's keep moving"

_I really made Natsuki-san angry…__but where is she taking me?_

I decided to follow Natsuki-san, I was not in the best situation, so I should do as she says, and maybe I can talk to her later, and convince her to help me escape from my arranged marriage.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chained Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… so please don't sue me!

**Author's note:**I would like to thank to all of you guys that actually took your time to read this and review, oh those reviews…hehe they kept me grinning like an idiot the entire day! I would like to dedicate this chapter to **pokemonfan13** that added my first story as favorite! Thank you very much ;)!!!

_Italics_ are for character thoughts

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter ****3: The chained wolf.**

"I see…" _I just couldn't stand it, why do I feel so sad?_

"I…I'm really sorry…"

_Is she really apologizing?_

"Sorry about what? If that is your opinion about me, I have to respect that, now start walking or you will freeze" _we must get out of this forest or she will be in danger…_

"Natsuki-san please wait, I'm really sorry about wh-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I respect your opinion, so let's keep moving" _That sounded somewhat harsh I hope that she doesn't think I'm angry of something…_

Now I am walking in these snowy grounds with that royal woman, she really made me change my opinion about the royal ladies…they are definitely not fat or ugly…at least not this one, but it is true that they have a wrong idea of the Nordic people.

The sun is starting to hide, I am worried about her, the night in this forest could be like a frozen hell for foreigners, and she was starting to shiver with cold. I knew that the best was to find a place to stay, but the forest, is not only dangerous for it's coldness, it's also because is the raiders domain. The raiders are a band of thieves that don't know the meaning of the word "honor", I better stay alert, for both of our sakes.

"You must be freezing, please take this…" I handed her my furry black and white coat, I don't need it, I am already used to this coldness.

"But Natsuki-san doesn't need it?" _why this person is so nice to me? I thought that they had no manners…_

"No…I'm already used to this weather, so you need it more than me… hey! your feet are all wet! With those weird shoes that you are wearing, they will be frozen in no time!"

"Ara ara, how rude! I didn't know that I would end up in the middle of a frozen forest…"

"Um sorry…that's true…uh…well allow me to carry you, until we find a place to stay?"

"A place to stay?…I must refuse! I want to go back now…"

"Well it was you the one that was trying to escape…plus, why do you want to go back? You say that you didn't want to get married with a savage…" _I wonder with whom she is going to get married. Hah, it must be a very lucky person…_

"As I already told you I have to go back, and I need you to help me Natsuki-san. as much as I don't want to get married I have to explain to that Kruger that I don't want to marry someone that I don't like and of course I don't know!, maybe he will understand my reasons and cancel the arranged marriage!"

_Wait a second did she just say…KRUGER? __Shit…shit…shit…what I'm supposed to do? Tell her the truth or pretend that I am someone else? Hell she doesn't have a good impression about me…I must not let her know who I am yet…she could start running away from me and putting herself in danger…_

"And how do you know that you don't like our majesty? You have not seen Kruger-sama yet." _I just have to pretend until she is safe…_

"But I don't have to Natsuki-san…maybe he is an unmannered wild man with a horrible beard" _ara just the thought of it makes me sick…_

"Huh? Well you might be surprised when you find out" _hahaha do I look like that to you? Really, if she just finds out that I am her fiancée…she might be more than surprised_

"And why Natsuki-san says that?" _she must know him…_

"Because Kruger-sama is quite the opposite of what you said"

"For you maybe…you are used to that kind of persons, but for me he and his servants are all savages…" _well...this Natsuki person is neither uncivilized nor unmannered…she must be an exception…_

"Ok… as I already told you lady, that is your opinion and I have to respect that, but right now you have to let me carry you until we find a place to stay" _maybe…just maybe I can do something to change your mind…_

"Carry me! I would never allow suc-…" _she did it! However, how can she be so strong? This Nordic people are strange…_

So I am carrying this royal princess through this frozen hell, the silence in the forest is only interrupted by the sound of my footsteps on the snowy ground. For her it is impossible to see in this darkness, but because of my "wolf secret", I can see clearly in the night, and that is when I spotted a camp in the horizon, but that only means that I have just found the raiders domain…

"Lady…listen to me please, you have to stay very quiet, no matter what happens. We are approaching to the raider's domain. Those people are the real savages and I have to protect you, so please just do as I said"

"Natsuki-san should really stop calling me like that, is it because she doesn't like my name?"_ Why I am behaving like this in front her?…she is a stranger…_

"Huh… N-no it's nothing like that…I'm sorry Shi-Shi-zuru-san…"

"Ara? How Natsuki-san knows that we are near a camp? I do not see anything; I can barely see my own hands in this darkness…"

"Trust me Shizuru-san; I am really serious about this. I cannot let them do anything to you…If anything happens to you I wouldn't forgive myself…" _hell why did I said such a thing? And why my face feels kind of hot…thanks to Kami that is dark enough..._

"Oh…but why is Natsuki-san so eager to protect me?" _what is this strange feeling?_

"Because I know that Kruger-sama wants me to. Our majesty will never let anything to happen to you. Even when a stranger is in danger, we should give our utmost to save them. And we do not care about losing our own life for it".

"Please let me apologize again, I called you many times a savage, and now I understand how wrong I was. And…this Kruger…is he kind and sweet like Natsuki-san?

"Huh…well…I…Don…Don't kn…"

Then I could not finish my sentence, I only remember my face hitting the cold ground.

**Raider's domain**

I try to open my eyes, but I can't see anything clearly, I tried to move but I wince because of a slight pain in the back of my head. Last thing that I remembered is that I was carrying Shizuru.

_Shizuru…SHIZURU??? Where is she???_

"What do we have here? Finally our lucky day has come. We got both, a beauty and the leader of the scum"

I finally realize were I am. The voice of that thug and the pain in my head could only mean that the raiders captured us.

_Scum??? That bastard…wait a second…they have her!!! I must protect her…_

"Scum huh? I wonder who the real scum is…a tribe of loyalty and honor or a band of maggots that murder innocents, I just hope for your own well being bastard, that you haven't done anything to her, you wouldn't like ME when I'm pissed"

"Shut up you rabid dog! You are not in a good situation to do your stupid smart – talk"

That bastard is approaching me and I receive a kick in my stomach, the pain is unbearable but I'm just focused on the fact that they caught Shizuru, I try to move but I realize that both of my hands and legs are chained to the wall, I need to do something or those thugs would hurt her.

"And look at what we have here; she is really a beauty, pity that she is not going to be yours"

"Don't touch her! Or I will kill you" _I swear that if you hurt her, I will not only kill you, I will also kill every single one of your soldiers._

"Are you angry? And what can you do, chained so miserably in the wall Kruger?

And that's when I see the expression on Shizuru's face, now she knows who I am, I couldn't describe the painful sensation that her astonished expression caused in my chest, but she is in danger…even if she loathes me, she is still my fiancée…my priority is to protect her.

"Natsuki-san?..."_ Kruger? So she is the leader of the Norse people…I can't believe it…_

"Shizuru-san…" _please stop looking me in that way…_

"That's enough you two! Now why don't we take a closer look to this beauty?"

"I already told you…don't you dare to touch her!"

"Who you think you are to give me orders? Maybe you rule between the scum, but here you are only shit. Now this lady going to be mine"

"Don't touch me you filthy savage!"

"Don't call me like that again! You filthy bitch" SLAP

That bastard raised his hand and I witness how the raider slapped her after hearing her calling him savage, and I felt the rage increasing, and I knew what was about to happen, the fangs, the increasing rage and my inhuman strength…I broke the chains that were holding me, now it is time for them to be punished.

"Boss look at that! Kruger is a monster!"

"It's a werewolf! What are we going to do boss?

"Shut up cowards! Now start attacking that monster!"

I am terrified, after the savage slapped me; I noticed how Kruger-san broke the chains that were holding her. She just falls into her knees and starts transforming herself in something that I thought that was just a myth: A werewolf. It is gigantic, the fur is midnight blue and white, the claws and the fangs look as sharps as daggers and the most impressive feature are her eyes, they were pale and icy, almost transparent.

"Now now, why that long faces? Aren't you and your scumbags going to attack me? Is this is everything that you got, this is going to be boring… very boring indeed" _why don't I cut those miserable idiots in a half? No…were is the fun on that… _

"Shut up you monster! I am going to finish you by myself!"

I am now even more scared not only Kruger-san appearance changed, her attitude is different, is almost evil. She suddenly disappears for and moment and reappears behind the thief grabbing him by the head and raising him in the air.

"You insolent fool actually dares to call this a fight? And look at your men, they are almost pissing themselves ha! What a bunch of cowards you have at your service!"

"arrg let me go! Monster!!!"

"Silence! And stay still until I finish checking what you have done…"

I could feel my heartbeats resonating on my ears, the werewolf; no…Kruger-san is approaching to were I am chained. Her free hand reaches my cheek and cups it. Her icy eyes staring directly at me.

"Look at what he has done to you, your lovely face has been slapped by this bastard. Do not worry about that my beloved; he will pay for this insolence. Does is still hurts?"

I am surprised by her actions and I feel my cheeks slightly burning, how should I answer to her question? This werewolf appearance is frightening, but why do I feel somewhat attracted towards her "evil" behavior.

"Y-yes it still hurts…" _that fool must pay for trying to hurt Kruger-san and for hurting me…_

"That is everything that I needed to hear. Do you know scumbag? I am not very forgiving, you use your filthy hands to stole, murder and do as you want with innocents, do you really think that you are getting out of this, after touching my beloved one with those same disgusting hands? I must look for an appropriate punishment for you"

"P-please forgive me Kruger-sama…please"

"Stop begging like a dog! It is futile now…we were talking about punishment right? Why I don't cut you in pieces and feed my boys with your flesh? No…that is not a good idea, it would be disrespectful for them, and my wolves don't like to eat rubbish…"

"I would do anything, please spare my life…I beg of you!"

"But your hands…your filthy hands…you are very attached to them aren't you? After all, you commit all kinds of atrocities with them! Let's make them useless forever…"

I couldn't stand watching such a thing, I just hear bones crushing and the loud scream of the thief that is now yelling and crawling in the floor. I look how Kruger-san breaks my chains and she grabs me in her arms, she turns her head towards the thieves that are in the room.

"This is what actually happens to those who have no honor at all, what you have all witnessed today was just a part of the power that we the Norse Wolves possess, you better stop stealing and hurting innocents, or the full wrath of me and my brothers would fall upon all of you"

Kruger-san tightens the grip on her hands and jumps across the window. Together we travel towards the palace, in the middle of the cold night.

**A/N:**** I am sorry if werewolf natsuki was too violent…when she transforms is like her darker side taking over her…that is why she was more confident, hehe let's see until were her confidence lasts!...and if you guys have any suggestions or anything I would like to hear them! Please review….**


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Tactics Begin!

**Disclaimer:**well…I don't own anything…

**Author's note:** again thanks to all of you guys for reading and reviewing!

**Alphawolf69**I really liked your review! Thank you very much! But why didn't Natsuki killed them? Well to tell you the truth she was going to, but I think that it would have been too much for Shizuru to handle; after all, she was a little frightened by Natsuki's appearance. But don't worry Natsuki would definitely make them pay, when Shizuru is not present of course…

**rainee-chan**I'm sorry for revealing Natsuki's identity so soon…it just happened ? Shizuru is only a little scared of Natsuki, but she doesn't show it, I think that when Shizuru gets confident enough with Natsuki, she would let her know about it. What will they do later huh? Who knows… ?

_Italics_ are for character thoughts.

Japanese words used in this chapter:

Okami: Wolf

Watashi no : my

Megami: goddess

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 4: Let The Tactics Begin!**

Thanks to my transformation, I could escape with Shizuru-san unharmed, if I had let my Okami side to take over me, maybe I would have finished killing them all. That would have been a total disaster, if she had witnessed that bloodbath, she would be even more than terrified. She is a foreigner and she has never seen something like me, I am not so sure about what she actually thinks about me right now. I mean who wouldn't be frightened by the sight.

I am extremely nervous of her reaction, however she has not make an attempt to get out of my arms, should I take that as a good sign? Perhaps she is not so scared; well I would actually like to believe that. However, how I am supposed to act around her after everything that just happened? I lied to her by pretending not to be her fiancée; I transformed myself, scared her and acted boldly towards her, and the worst part of this is that she actually doesn't like me at all, what I can do to change her mind?

As I see the palace in the horizon I abruptly stop, and carefully drop her out of my arms. I have just remembered the previous events that leaved us in this situation! She actually was trying to escape, if the royal council knows about this she is going to be seriously punished, I must prevent that no matter the cost. I must tell her…what would happen if she actually says that she wants to cancel the marriage…

Since we escaped the raider's domain, I have been thinking about the previous events that have been unfolded, it is true that Kruger-san appearance was terrifying but her eagerness to protect me and the way that her eyes looked at me was truly overwhelming.

I have never seen a look like the one I saw in her eyes, could it be that she really cares about me? I really do not know Kruger-san, she is an enigma…I want to know more about her, I want to know what is behind her honorable and sweet behavior, but I find myself even more curious about her fierce, evil and frightening side…

Nobody has ever done something like that for me, people has always seen me as the epitome of perfection. Nobody dares to approach me because I am the daughter of the high and mighty emperor, they are afraid of my status, they are afraid of me. However, she even probably knowing who I was, took the risk to protect me twice, she really did not care who I was. I am still scared and disappointed because of this marriage, but I have to admit that in the only day that I have been by her side I have felt many things that I have never felt before.

We suddenly stop and Kruger-san drops me out of her arms, what is she intending to do? _Why do I feel unsafe when she dropped me out of her arms, Kruger-san why are you making me feel like this?_

Shizuru-san…how I wish for you to call me again by my name, since my transformation and the revelation of my identity, you have been calling me Kruger-san, could it be that you have lost your confidence because of the fear that I provoked you? I can't lose you, I would do anything for getting back your trust, I will try to be close to you even if you are afraid of me, so I must let you know what I'm feeling…

"Shizuru-san, I am so sorry about what you actually had to witness, please I beg of you to not judge me because of it. I understand that it wasn't your choice to get married with me; I know that to your eyes I always will be a mere savage, but even if you loathe me I still want the best for you…"

"Kruger-san does not need to worry about that, she was very sweet, when she protected me, however I think that this is not the correct time or place, to discuss such things"_ I don't see you as a savage anymore, you are my savior…_

"Sw-sweet?...huh I don't think so…I " _damn why does everything that she says makes my face feels kind of hot…I must stop blushing, she would think that I am an idiot or something…_

"Ara?... but yes she was, does Kruger-san feels alright? Her face is-"

"Ye-yes I'm ok…but Shizuru-san I wanted to discuss something with you before we get to the palace…" _Shizuru…I am not going to let anybody to harm you in any way and I am not going to let you go of my side, no without me even trying to change your mind…_

"About what does Kruger-san wants to talk about? _I hope it is not about her transformation…I do not think I am ready to talk about that yet…_

"Shizuru-san…I know that you are not very pleased with our arranged marriage…but you must understand, that if you actually refuse it in front of the royal council you would be punished…and I…I don't want you to…N-no I would not allow it…why don't we make an agreement?"

"Punished?" _I thought that I was about to only lose my family honor…but I certainly know that in this country the word "punishment" has another meaning…_

"Yes…that is the reason of why I must ask you to do as I say…If you do Shizuru-san…then I could cancel this marriage…" _I just hope that she changes her opinion about the marriage…_

"Then what does Kruger-san is suggesting me to do?"

"I just need you to…stay this month in the palace… just to pretend, until I figure out how to get you out of here Shizuru-san…and if the council summons us…I would be the one to talk…after all I would be the one to take the entire responsibility…so…do you agreed?"

"Yes…I do trust in Kruger-san words Ookini" _ara…staying a month pretending...I wonder what does Kruger-san has in her mind…_

"Then I think we should go now, everyone back in the palace is worried about us"

Finally I managed to make her stay, but what I told her was no a complete lie. If she refused the marriage…the law of the council says that she must be killed, and that is something that I am not going to allow, but what I am supposed to do now? I have only one month for making her stay with me, and I have never been in this kind of situation…maybe I should ask Nao for some help…unlike me she has plenty experience with this whole love stuff…

I grab Shizuru-san and we continue our way back to the palace. _Wait a second…not AGAIN…I am holding her without her permission! I must get to the palace quickly! Before she notices my stupid blush…_

**Nordic Empire Palace Gates**

It is almost morning and that stupid Tamed Pooch hasn't returned yet…hah! She has a hell of a lot of trouble, she just disappeared in the afternoon and the entire night, but that is not the bloody problem…her royal fiancée just managed to disappear too…Midori-sensei is so going to kill Natsuki…but I guess she has a good reason to disappear…maybe that fiancée of hers is smoking HOT! Heheh Natsuki you dog you! I wish that I was in your place…

"Hey stupid spider! Stop daydreaming and open the gates already! She is freezing!"

"Huh? Shut it you tamed pooch!!!" _that idiot…wait! she is back??? Must open that door and see the reason of why she was out the entire night…_

"You seriously need to focus more on your job Nao! I was standing here for 5 long minutes! And you didn't even notice me!" _stupid spider…Shizuru-san must be freezing already…_

"Like YOU are something to notice…sheesh you seriously need to calm down, Midori-sensei and everybody in the council are waiting for you and your fiancée…"

"Ara let us go Kruger-san we must not make them wait!" _why does this red haired girl talks to Kruger-san so disrespectfully…are they very close?_

"…………….." _wow! Now I see why Natsuki just escaped with her, she is so FUCKING hot! I better ask that dog for the details later…_

"Yes of course Shizuru-san…" _huh? Did Nao just looked at her in a perverted way? I hope that she is not having dirty thoughts about Shizuru-san…or she will see…_

"Oi Nao!"

"What the hell do you want Natsuki?"

"Don't even think about it…"

"Huh? No I wasn't! You idiot" _what? Is not my fault that her fiancée is so hot…I couldn't help myself…anyways I already like someone else so that tamed pooch doesn't need to worry about that…_

**Royal council ****main room**

I prepared myself for what was about to happen, I took a seat with Shizuru-san by my side, all the members of the council are already gathered in the room, and my baka-sensei is giving me a glare already, they are not going to know the truth…I must lie for Shizuru-san sake…

"Natsu-chin you are finally here…I think that you owe all of us an explanation…" _what did you do Kiddo? You are in a lot of trouble right now…_

"Kruger-sama, I must let you know that this council considers that your fiancée Shizuru Viola of Zipang, has very serious accusations towards her, could your majesty please enlighten us?"

"Accusations? Explain further Masashi-kun…" _How dare them! Stupid council…they are disrespecting her…I would get you out of this mess Shizuru-san…_

"Well…Kruger-sama…one of the soldiers that were guarding her carriage told us that she was trying to escape and that our majesty helped her to do so…"

"Nonsense! Members of this council! Do you really believe in the words of a foreigner soldier that is not loyal enough to defend his emperor precious daughter? He is giving false accusations to put her in danger! If I recall this same soldier called me a savage, Should all of you trust in the words of such a coward? Moreover, as all of you can see we are both here! She was not trying to escape! I have an explanation for this misunderstanding…" _that bastard…nobody is going to do anything to Shizuru-san, not even the members of this council…just a little more and all be settled…Midori-sensei, please help me…_

"Natsu-chin has given us a good reason to not to believe in the words of that insolent fool, so we should leave this matter as settled…" _Natsuki-chin…I know you very well, and I know that you are lying, why are you intending to do?_

"Wait Midori-sensei, we must listen to our majesty reasons first"

"You are right Sakomizu-san, so could you please Natsu-chin?" _that sakomizu…Natsuki-chin please don't screw it…_

"Well…first of all I have to do a confession…"

"And what could that confession be Natsu-chin?"

"I…I have been secretly sending letters to Shizuru-san …" _I hope that they believe this…_

"And what does something like this has to do with what actually happened Kruger-sama?"

"Sakomizu-san, since I have been sending letters to her, I already knew that she was coming, I desperately wanted to know her so…I just kidnapped her of the carriage. Because I knew that if I waited for her to arrive to the palace, we both have to assist to long boring council meetings like this one. And we would have to wait a lot of time to know each other better…" _know each other better…that sounds bad…I hope that they don't think I am some kind of horny pervert that can't hold herself…_

"huh…Shi-Shizuru-sama is this true?"

"Ara ara of course that it is true, Natsuki-san was so eager to know me that she couldn't wait any longer to have me all by herself! Natsuki-Ikezu…" _ara how many seconds do I have to wait to see Kruger-san's blush?_

That woman! Why did she just say such things? While blushing and giggling! They now really think that I am a huge pervert just like Nao. I just hope that my baka-sensei decides to not say a stupid thing or I'm going to be embarrassed forever…

"S-Shizuru-san! I…Tha-" _all of them are starting to blush while looking at me…no way! I hope that they don't have any wrong ideas about me and Shizuru-san…although she doesn't seem to mind…_

"Well it seems that our Natsu-chin grew up and needed some time alone for her and her fiancée, if you wanted that you could have just tell us…" _well done Natsu-chin! You actually for the first time in your life managed to say a credible lie, hah! And all of the council members seem to have swallow it! But I'm going to give a hell of a time teasing you!_

"I…I…I wasn't doing Inappropriate st-stuff Sensei…" _argg!!! I hope that they stop thinking that I did something…_

"I didn't mention anything about "inappropriate" natsu-chin! So you were indeed doing something?" _hehehe that is payback Natsu-chin! For ditching my classes and yesterday's training! _

"N..no I wasn't!!!" _that Baka-sensei is making me look like an idiot! I would get her later for this!_

"But Kruger-sama, your eyes are pale, did you transformed into an Okami?"

"Natsu-chin! You transformed yourself into an Okami just to do "inappropriate things" with Shizuru-hime? Natsuki-chin you naughty girl!"

Argggg masashi-kun you stupid idiot! Why did he just had to notice my eyes… that Baka-sensei!, I think my head is about to explode from embarrassment, and Shizuru-san is not going to be very pleased listening to this stuff…I better change the topic. It's better If I tell them about the raiders, maybe we can go there later and "fix" some unsettled business…

"Ara Midori-san, I don't think that we should be talking about what Natsuki-san and I were doing in the forest anymore, after all the first time of a la-" _teasing Kruger-san is so much fun! I just can't help it…_

NOOO! Shizuru-san! Why do you have to say such embarrassing things in front of them! And even worst in front of huge perverts like Masashi-kun and Baka-sensei!!! I am going to be teased for the rest of my life! I must change the topic NOW!

"Ahem…Mi-Midori-sensei… I transformed myself because the raiders attacked us while we were in the forest. They managed to capture us and I just had to teach them some manners..." _pity that I couldn't do anything more…heh but there is always a next time!_

"Teaching them some manners heh? Natsu-chin when you transform into Okami I doubt that "manners" was the only thing that you taught them" _Natsuki…you must have been In a terrible situation to transform yourself, what is the truth behind this?_

"I think that you are right Midori-sensei, but when we have some free time we should pay them a visit, I think that they are definitely going to enjoy our presence" _my blood is still boiling from that…next time when Shizuru-san is not present I would make them pay for their insolence!_

"Yes we would discuss about that "visit" later Natsu-chin, but now could you please escort Shizuru-hime to her room? I guess that both of you are very tired, why don't you two go and get some rest or perhaps something els-"

"ye-yes of course SENSEI …" _if I recall her room is next to my own room…I just hope that she is not angry for what my baka-sensei and those idiots of the council said…_

"Ookini Midori-san, if you excuse us…" _Kruger-san actually did an amazing job defending me…not only of those raiders; also from her own royal council…maybe staying here is not such a bad idea…_

**Royal bedroom headquarters**

As I left the council main room, I feel somewhat relieved; I managed to get Shizuru-san unharmed. However, she is still without saying a word to me after we left the council room, maybe she didn't like what the members of the council said, but she is really good in this "pretend" stuff, I think that all of them actually believed that we are getting along! She even called me Natsuki-san again! But thanks to those idiots now I must work even harder to make her change her opinion about me. _opinion…I just totally forgot about that! I must speak with Nao! I will look for her after I escort Shizuru-san to her room._

Now we are standing in front of her bedroom door, what should I said? Good night? No! Its already morning…have a good sleep?, that sounds terrible… Or sleep well? Then give her a kiss on her cheek? Or it would be kind of inappropr-

"Does Kruger-san want to say something? She has been standing there for a long time is something wrong?" _Ara I wonder what is Kruger-san thinking?_

"Uh…well…I..I just…wanted to...say.." _it's now or never Natsuki! At least I have to find out if she dislikes me so much…_

I just need to get closer and whisper it in her ear, Kami! Why I am so nervous! I need to focus! I can't screw it up!

I felt my heart starting to beat rapidly when I saw Kruger-san stiffly approaching me, with a blushed face she whispers in my ear "Sweet dreams watashi nomegami" and she gives me a kiss on the cheek, her lips are so soft, what is this sensation? and why do I feel my face slightly burning? Ara could it be that what I am feeling is…love? Do I really like Kruger-san in that way?

Damn it…that was very bold…I shouldn't have said that, I know that I am blushing, I must get out of her sight quickly before I embarrass myself further…

"ehh…if you excuse me Shizuru-san…I ha-have to go now…"

"Hai…Ookini Kruger-san…" _I must be very lucky that she didn't looked at me, or she would have noticed me blushing…_

"S-sure…" _she keeps calling me Kruger-san…hell she really doesn't like me…was that kiss a bad idea?… I must find Nao! Or I would end up screwing it up even more!_

I am in my way to find Nao, yeah I am exhausted but that doesn't mean that I am going to give up on trying to win Shizuru-san's heart, after all I only have one month to do it. No matter what difficulties it may bring, and I don't really care about doing or saying embarrassing things for Shizuru-san, my only priority is winning her heart, nothing else matters. As expected Nao is in her usually favorite place, the corner of the freshman quarters halls.

"Oi Nao! I need to talk to you!"

"Well…well what do we have here huh? I didn't knew that you were that perverted! Heh but I don't actually blame you pooch, who wouldn't do such a thing with a hottie like Shizuru-hime? You dog you! You better start by telling me what exactly happened in that forest!"

"Shut it you loser! I wish that something like that had actually happened…" _I wish for something like that to…? Oh no what the HECK I'm thinking? I am such a pervert…_

"Huh? So you didn't do ANYTHING??? How could you actually loose an opportunity like that Natsuki? Are you stupid or something?"

"Damn it! just listen to me…this is something serious! you are my best damn friend Nao, so I hope that you keep this as a secret"

"Come on Natsuki…you don't even need to say it, of course I will keep it as a secret"

"I'm sorry Nao… but it's about Shizuru-san…she…she was really trying to escape…"

"No way! You actually lied to the council just to save her? Do you know what could happen if the council knows about this? Midori-sensei is the only one in there that we can actually trust…but if the others managed to find out, that would be a huge problem! What are you planning to do pooch?"

"I have made a deal with Shizuru-san, I just asked her to stay for one month pretending, until I find a way to get her out of this mess…"

"So you are sacrificing your own neck for her Natsuki? You are going to get killed if she escapes with your help; there is no way in hell that I am allowing such a thing you stupid pooch!"

"But that is why I need your help you damn spider! If you help me with your "skills", I can actually win Shizuru-san's heart and make her change her opinion about this marriage!"

"Hahah so you finally say something worth to hear pooch! Of course that I will help you! I don't want you loser to get killed for such a thing!, I know that you are really stupid with this kind of stuff so you really need to work hard you know!"

"You don't even need to repeat that! I would win her heart no matter what!"

"awwww the pooch is in love! I didn't think that I would actually live to see this day!"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean you loser?"

"Exactly what you heard idiot! I have never seen you so desperate about something like this; even worst I have never seen you having any kind of love interest…"

"To tell you the truth…I have never felt something like this for anybody, but since I saw her… I know it's difficult to believe, but I thought that we were made for each other… I just realized that I am in love with her…"

"Eww stop it pooch! You are going to make me puke! Damn it! You are so cheesy…"

"Shut up! Now start helping me! So what are your suggestions, what should I do first?"

"Well the first step is… you need to start hitting on her!"

"Hitting her?..." _isn't that extremely brutal? How is she going to like me if I kick her ass? I don't want to hurt her… well! Nao is an expert on this field so I should listen to what she is saying…_

"Yeah, you must start hitting on her! That is the first step pooch…"

"Ok I think I get it! However, when I am supposed to start hitting her? During the trainings? Or in the coliseum as an official battle? I doubt that she would stand a fight against me, so are you sure about this Nao?"

"YOU I-IDIOT!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! IS NOT THAT KIND OF HIT YOU SUCKER! YOU ARE SO BLOODY NAÏVE!"

"Huh? Why are you so angry spider? What do you mean by "not that kind of hit", I am soooo not going to use weapons! I would not do her any harm!" _naïve? But why? She told me that I had to hit her so…_

"This is going to be harder that I thought pooch…how should I explain this to your naïve and retarded mind?" _I can't believe this idiot…the only thing she thinks about is battles, fighting and weapons…how can I? That's it! Battle and fights! That's the answer!_

"Hey I am not retarded or naïve you stupid!"

"Yeah right…hey pooch when you are in the battlefield commanding your troops or trying to win a fight, apart from your strength what do you use?" _I hope that this actually gets into her socially retarded brain…_

"And what the hell something like this has to do with me winning Shizuru-san's heart you loser?"

"Just answer idiot!"

"Ok…well that's an easy one… you analyze your opponent movements, then you make an imaginary pattern of them, so you are able to predict what they are going to do next, giving you the advantage of the situation, so you are able to think of the best strategy to send them down and of course win the battle…"

"Ok pooch…if you could actually gather all that stuff that you just mentioned in one word, what would that word be?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me these weird questions…are you really sure abou-"

"ANSWER ME! WHAT WOULD BE THE BLOODY WORD NATSUKI???"

"SHUT UP! THE STUPID WORD IS TACTIC!!!!"

"That's it! Your first step to win Shizuru-hime's heart is to use Tactics!" _well in my vocabulary is hitting on someone, but I guess that in that idiot's vocabulary hitting on someone is translated into "tactic"…_

"Use tactics…I guess that you are right! I must analyze Shizuru-san; I just need to do an imaginary list of what she probably would like me to do. by her reactions I would be able to predict if she likes me or not, get the upper hand of this love situation and by knowing all of this things about her, being able to win her heart!" _yeah!!! I finally know what to do! Shizuru-san please just wait a little longer for my tactics! I would make myself worthy of your heart and your love!_

"Well you now know what to do pooch, but remember that for this "tactics" you need the help of others, so it wouldn't be a bad idea if you actually ask for some tips, from people that you trust; maybe you should ask Midori-sensei about it too…"

"You are right spider…I would ask baka-sensei about it! Thanks for your help Nao I really appreciate it…"

" Oh come on! Don't get all mushy on me pooch! Now move that lazy ass of yours, and start planning your first and next tactic!"

"Heh you are right…I hope that you are ready for them Shizuru…"

**A/N: Now you guys know why the fic is called like this…heh let's see if Natsuki can actually handle these "tactics" and Shizuru's reaction towards them! heheh ****advice from Midori and Nao? That could be dangerous…If you have, any suggestions I would like to hear them! Thanks for reading! And please review!!! **


	5. Silly Tactic 1: Becoming a pervert

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything…

**Author's note:** Again thanks to all of you guys for reading and reviewing! You are so awesome hehehe!

**Tears of the soul: **hahaha so you prefer violent Natsuki? Don't worry Natsuki is not only going to be polite and a gentleman all the time! Remember that she has some unsettled business with those raiders and with everyone that dares to approach Shizuru!

**Alphawolf69**well it is true that Natsuki is the boss, but she is not in total control of her empire, that is until she gets married of course!

**Silverstri: **You realized it! Shizuru has never been in love. So yes, Shizuru likes Natsuki but she doesn't want to believe it yet…

**Uwiechan: **blushes thank you very much for your comments! You really seem to like the story, about the jealousy stuff it's definitely going to happen on next chapters, but not in that way! I would give you a hint: it has something to do with Midori's "secret plan"…

**Mantikora: **hahaha I wanted that Nao called Natsuki in a different way, since puppy and wolfy are very used, I decided to leave it as Pooch! Glad u like it! About the tactics, of course that natsuki has their own! Just wait and see!

**Rainee-chan: **Midori and Nao! Heh those two are going to give Natsuki a hell of a time! Shizuru calling Natsuki by her name? eso depende de Natsuki hehehe -!

_Italics_ are for character thoughts.

Japanese words used in this chapter:

Gakusei: student

Daikirai: opposite of daisuki…"dislike"

Ecchi: pervert

Urusai: shut up

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 5: Silly Tactic # 1 : Becoming a Pervert.**

After Kruger-san's show of affection, she just disappeared out of my sight. However I am more worried about myself, how this girl managed to make me feel in this way after meeting her just a day ago? I really do need to find more about her. But that could represent a problem, after all I do not know anybody in this country, and asking Kruger-san about herself is out of the question.

Her council, as I have been able to witness is not filled with people that she can actually trust. However, Midori-san seems to be very close to her, I need to have a word with her, maybe she can actually explain me about Kruger-san's transformation, the tournament that she accomplished for us to be engaged and the truth behind why she is the sole heir of this empire.

So many questions that I have about you Kruger-san, do I like you in a romantic way? I still do not know, I have not experienced it before, would I be able to find out if what I am feeling is only esteem or love? I just hope that when the time comes for me to take a decision I would be able to tell the difference…

Ara but I still have one month to do so, until then I just have to pretend like Kruger-san asked me, but it still worries me the fact that if I realize that I am not going to be able to love her, then I must escape, leaving everything behind. That would make me a terrible person, how can I leave Kruger-san alone to stand against her own empire rules?

I am disappointed with myself, how can I be so pathetic that I just run away from my own problems? Leaving them all to her, it is not her fault. Kruger-san I promise you that I will try to figure out my feelings for you, I will do my best.

I am currently very tired, but I will try to have sweet dreams as Kruger-san told me. Tomorrow I will start my search about everything that has to do with her; maybe I will be able to change my mind about her…

**Royal bedroom headquarters**

"Ha! Who has a chance with Shizuru-san huh??? MEEEEEE OF COURSE!!!" _hehehe I just looked totally confident in my mirror! I should keep practicing for tomorrow! _

"Okay…how should I greet her tomorrow? "Shizuru you look so gorgeous today!" or "good morning Shizuru, would you like to go for a walk?" _or should I give her a kiss on the cheek again?...noooo last time that I did it, she didn't seem to like it…argg this tactic stuff is very difficult…_

"A walk? That sounds wonderful Natsuki-chin, you are so kawaii"

"KYAAAAA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKA-SENSEI!!!!"

"Oi! That is not a very respectful way to talk to your Sensei daikirai Natsu-chin!"

"I don't freaking care that you don't like it! After all who is the one scaring the hell out of me, hanging in my bedroom ceiling huh???"

"Hahaha gomen Natsu-chin I thought that you would get used to me popping in your bedroom! Mou! But it is your fault too! You always leave the balcony windows open!"

"Who would get used to see your ugly face Baka-sensei? And there is a thing called DOOR and you can actually KNOCK IT, and I would GLADLY open it for you Sensei!!!"

"Natsuki-chin you are very mean! No wonder why Shizuru-hime doesn't like you at all"

"Huh…How do you know? I …Midori-sensei…please let me explain…"

"Relax Natsu-chin…Nao told me everything, after all since the council meeting I already figured out that you were lying, I was the one who told you that Shizuru-hime was coming that day. Your Okami transformation also was a hint for me, you never transform into it unless it is necessary, a fight with some unskilled thugs? You could have perfectly kicked their butt's without even transforming; you must have been in a terrible situation…"

"Midori-sensei…so you knew this since the beginning…."

"Yes… and I have to admit that you surprised me! How did you manage to say a credible lie Natsu-chin? I am really proud of ya!, you know I am more than willing to help you! After all I made a promise that I would take care of you, so I really want the best for my kawaii gakusei!!!"

"Midori-sensei….I….I…"

"I understand Natsuki-chin…you don't need to be embarrassed! Don't even try to say anything I know that you have a hard time expressing your feelings! Let us have a kawaii touching moment between Sensei-gakusei! Now come on and give to your Sensei a big bear hug!!!"

SMACK!!!

"Ittai!!! Why did you do that Natsuki-chin???"

"WHY??? YOU KNEW IT ALL THE TIME AND YOU STILL EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF SHIZURU!!! NOW EVERYBODY IN THE ENTIRE EMPIRE THINKS THAT I DO "THIS" AND "THAT" WITH HER! YOU BAKA-SENSEI!"

"Natsu-chin gomen but your face looked so funny…I just couldn't help it…"

"Yeah…funny my bloody ass…now what were you saying about helping me Sensei?"

"Oh that! Well is still in progress Natsu-chin!"

"In progress??? What the hell do you mean by that Sensei?"

"It's a secret plan! I am more that sure that is going to be a huge success, but you have to wait a few more days!"

"A few days? Until my birthday party Midori-sensei?"

"Uh huh, you will see Natsuki-chin! With my plan, Shizuru-hime is going to start running directly to your arms!"

"I just hope for your own well being Sensei, that you don't do anything stupid…"

"Come on! Even you are going to love this Natsu-chin!"

"Okay…I trust you Sensei…but I am warning you! Don't do anything that makes me look like a pervert in front of her! After that council meeting, she thinks that I am one…and that is your entire FAULT so you better behave Baka-sensei…"

"Okay, okay I got it! You don't need to be so rude with me! Now go to sleep, tomorrow you need to start the "tactics" that Nao-chan told me about! So see ya tomorrow Natsuki-chin! And don't be late for your training!"

"Yeah…OI!!! USE THE BLOODY DOOR SENSEI!!!"

"hai! Good night to you too Natsu-chin!!!

That Baka…I really hope that she keeps her word and don't screw up anything! I better listen to what she is saying and get some sleep, tomorrow it will be my day!!!

**Academy bedrooms**

"Oi! Chie-san!!! Were are you???"

"Yes, did you need something Midori-sensei?"

"Damn!!! Don't scare me like that Chie-san!!! You just popped out of nowhere!!!"

"Hehehe, please excuse my rudeness, but as you know Midori-sensei, I am Natsuki-sama's Shadow, and so I must be this cautious!"

Shadows…the elite royal bodyguards and source of information of the Norse Wolves, Chie-san is Natsuki-chin personal Shadow, her duty is to protect and gather information for her, but as stubborn as Natsuki-chin is, she always refuses Chie-san's amazing stealthy skills…her usual excuse is "I don't need someone to protect me you bloody Baka-sensei" or " information about what? I don't give a damn about anybody in this academy", but I will use Chie-san's skills to help me keeping an eye on Natsu-chin situation…

" hahaha yes I know! For being a shadow, you must be like that, but to past unnoticed by Natsuki-chin you must be one hundred times even more cautious!"

"Yes…our majesty doesn't seem to like me watching her back! However, Midori-sensei, do you need something?

"Yes of course, I think that you are aware of Natsuki-chin's situation, after all you have been following her the entire time…"

"Yes I am well aware of the situation, however I must say that I didn't followed Natsuki-sama into the forest, and your orders were to keep an eye on her inside the empire palace, I have been following her since she returned to the palace as you commanded me sensei…"

"Don't worry about that Chie-san, you are doing an excellent job, but I must ask you to keep an eye on Natsuki-chin, maybe you could give me a written report about how is going her relationship with Shizuru-hime, because if she fails on winning her heart, we must help Natsuki-chin to get her fiancée out of harm…"

"I understand Midori-sensei, demo…if they happen to be in a "private" situation…should I report that as well?"

"Huh? Hahaha I must admit that it will be funny to see what our Natsuki-chin is doing, but I think that is not necessary! Just tell me about if they are getting along or not!"

"Hai, Midori-sensei! Tomorrow I will start with my report…if you excuse me, I have a matters to attend!"

As I see how Natsuki-chin's shadow disappears, I start remembering the promise that I made with Master Aizen, I promised that I would watch over his precious daughter. Natsuki-chin even if this marriage situation doesn't work out, I will help your fiancée to get out of this mess, after all that is what you really want. And I am not going to allow the laws of the council to punish you, even if that means that I will be the one sacrificing for both of you and your fiancée's well being…

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

Well…today is the pooch great day! I just hope that last night she thought about a good "tactic", I must start waking her up, or she will sleep until the afternoon. After all, she has only one month! The time is running out!

Huh? As usually her door is locked…well I must use her balcony windows, that idiot never closes them! Academy uniforms and weapons scattered around the room…typical of that pooch to be so disorganized… I must tell her to clean her room; her fiancée is so not going to like this…

"Hey pooch wake up!"

_Huh? Make out? With w-who???_

Why is that stupid pooch blushing? And why she doesn't wake up! Maybe I should mention Shizuru-hime…

"Wake up!!! Don't you remember pooch? About Shizuru-hime?"

_Make out…__remember… Shizuru…HUH??? WHAT THE HELL!!!_

"GAHHH NO I WASN'T!!!!!!"

"Huh? What's the matter with you pooch? Why are you blushing? You are such a weirdo! Come on today you start your "tactics" with Shizuru-hime! Do you idiot want to be late for class??? She is going to be there!"

"Eh…" _so she was waking me up…bloody hell I am such a pervert! Hearing those things! I better start getting ready for classes before Nao starts asking me why I am blushing…_

"Come on! Move that lazy ass! I will be waiting for you on the halls…"

"Yeah…I'll be there in a minute…"

It is early in the morning and Kruger-san is already screaming? Ara she must be a very energetic person! Today I must assist to the classes; maybe I can ask Midori-san about Kruger-san past later. However, this uniform…these clothes are very different from the kimonos I am used to wear…the skirts are very short and everything is very tight. How do the girls manage to wear such things in this kind of weather? I wonder if Kruger-san looks good on them…

I decided to take my breakfast so I direct myself towards the dinning hall; I wonder if in this country they drink tea? Maybe I should ask Kruger-san about it, I think if they don't have it, Kruger-san could tell them to get some for me…

The dinning hall table is already filled with the students of the academy, and I can notice the looks that all of them are giving me, it is not uncomfortable for me anymore, I am used to this kind of looks, after all back in Zipang, everybody used to do the same thing. They are all but a fake…I wish that Kruger-san was here already, she is the only one in here that I actually feel comfortable with.

Ara it seems that my wish came true, as I see Kruger-san entering by the front door, wearing the academy uniform! How cute she looks on it, should I tease her about it? I really like how her cheeks flare up from any of my teasing comments.

"It seems that Kruger-san is very energetic in the mornings…"

"Sh-Shi-zuru-san… did I wake you up? I.. I am really sorry…." _Way to go Natsuki…her first morning here and you just had to wake her up…_

"Ara Kruger-san didn't wake me up… I just couldn't sleep with that sweet kiss that she gave me…ureshii" _and to add more effect I just have to look away while blushing…_

"SHI-SHIZURU-SAN!!!..." _I can believe that she actually said such a thing…damn my face is burning…_

"Kruger-san is so kawaii when she blushes like that! Should we go and grab some breakfast?"

Today is my first day trying to use my "tactics" but Shizuru is teasing me merciless already! Kami! How I am supposed to deal with her teasing and my embarrassment? you must focus Natsuki! If don't actually look at her long slim legs and that awesome cleavage everything would be ok..._HELL!!! I HAVENT NOTICED HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE WITH THAT UNIFORM!!!! All of the academy perverts are now thinking of how nice her butt looks and her awesome cleavage, and thos- why I am having these thoughts???? NOOO I am equally perverted!!!_

"Kruger-san?"

"Huh??...oh yes…let's have some breastfast…I mean BREAKFAST..ha ha he…." _Shit shit shit…please don't say anything about that Shizuru…_

"Ara…why is Kruger-san so flustered? Perhaps she is very hungry, shall we go then and get some breastfast?" _Kruger-san…were you looking at me?_

"Y-yes of c-course…" _I'm such an idiot!!!! Stupid stupid Natsuki! Of course, that she noticed! Now she really thinks that I am a huge pervert…_

I took a seat and started grabbing my mayo filled toast, damn at least my breakfast is good…today is like I got up on the wrong side of my bed, first my eternal embarrassment for staring at Shizuru's cleavage and second the bunch of perverted thoughts that I am currently having…. Ha! But the day is not over yet! So after this breakfast I am sure that everything will go smoothly! I just have to remember everything that I practiced on the mirror last night!

"Kruger-san, I was wondering if…"

"Huh? Yes Shizuru-san?" _is she going to ask me to go for a walk?_

"In the Nordic empire…do you actually drink tea?"

"Oh… uh well we don't usually drink it, but we do have some…do you actually want to drink some Shizuru-san?" _yeah…like, she was going to ask such a thing… no after staring at her…_

"If it is not a bother Kruger-san…I would actually like some"

"Ok….I would go and get it…please just wait a minute"

**Palace main ****Kitchen**

"Aoi! Could you please make some tea?"

"Natsuki-sama? Did I hear correctly? You asked me for some tea? I just thought that you were looking for more mayonnaise…"

"Aoi of course that it is not for Natsuki-sama, it is for Shizuru-hime!"

"So you are here Chie-san? I hope that you are not watching over me or something…"

"Hahaha! Of course that I am not your highness! As your shadow I must follow your orders, and you were very specific when you told me to not follow you Natsuki-sama"

"Eh? Well that's true…uh Aoi did you finished brewing the tea?"

"Just a minute Natsuki-sama"

Having a shadow is scary like hell; they just pop out of nowhere, and have stealthy methods to gather information. They are even specialized in silent killing. I just remembered that in the tournament one of my trials was to defeat two of these units; they gave me a lot of trouble since they are incredibly fast and silent.

I am glad that I am in the good side of Chie-san, the leader of them. She is my shadow, she is supposed to watch over me, of course I totally refused it…I am a warrior not some weakling that needs protection. Stealth abilities and spying…I don't need such a thing…Hey! I could actually use her abilities to watch over Shizuru while I am training! In that way she could keep the perverts away!

"Your highness is something troubling you?"

"Eh…no…why do you ask Chie-san?"

"Well Natsuki-sama you have been frowning and mumbling for the past minutes, is there something I can do to help you?"

"Eh…actually…I was…"

"Yes your highness?"

"I… have training in a few hours…so I was wondering…Chie-san…if I ask you to do this.. Does that means that I am possessive or something?"

"Huh? Possessive? Well it depends on what do you want me to do Natsuki-sama…"

"I… I wouldlikeyoutowatchovershizuru…" _damn it! I sounded like an idiot…_

"Oh! You want me to take care of Shizuru-hime? Ha! Your majesty that doesn't mean that you are possessive! Don't worry I would watch over her! however…you must specify what exactly do I have to do…" _thanks to Kami that I am trained to have keen listening abilities! Natsuki-sama is so shy…writing this report for Midori-sensei is going to be so much fun!_

"Well…don't let any creep to get close to her…and if she is in her bedroom or something, don't you dare to spy her! Ch-chie-san th-that's an order!..."

"I understand your majesty…the first thing that you requested doesn't mean that you are possessive…but the second one, well…" _hahaha Natsuki-sama if you knew that I have orders to watch over both of you…but yes you are very possessive…should I write this in my report?_

"S-shut up Chie-san! Aoi is the tea ready?"

"Yes you can take it now Natsuki-sama…" _poor Natsuki-sama…if she knew that Chie has already orders to watch over both of them…_

**Dinning hall**

Ara why is Kruger-san taking so much time? could it be that she was lying about the tea? I am getting tired of answering politely the many questions from the crowd that is gathered around me…

Huh? Why all of those idiots are surrounding Shizuru? Damn! Why don't they leave her alone…I would try to remember every single face…because today "training" in my vocabulary means "payback"…

"Shizuru-san, here is your tea, I didn't know of what kind do you actually drink, so I just asked Aoi to do some green tea, is that ok?"

"Ara it is perfect, ookini Natsuki-san"

"You are welcome Shizuru-san! Hey, what are all of you doing around Shizuru-san? Where you looking for me guys? Then all of you must be so eager to start training! Because today I will beat the hell out of every single one that is standing here, so we are going to have so much FUN, right guys?"

Chie-san shadow report:

writingAs expected, I immediately started following Natsuki-sama since she left the kitchen. I use my special technique to blend myself with the environment. I am currently above both of them hanging from the ceiling, our majesty gives Shizuru-hime her cup of tea while grinning like an idiot, and then I felt like the temperature has lowered a few degrees since she scared the hell out of the boys that were hitting on Shizuru-hime.

"Y-yes of course Kruger-sama…"

"Hey…we better get out of here before Kruger-sama kill us during training…"

"You are right….if you excuse us Kruger-sama…eh we have things to do…"

"I'll be waiting for you guys! So don't be late!" _no one approaches Shizuru, without my permission! Those idiots are so going to have a training of hell…_

"Kruger-san is so mean with her classmates!"

"B-but Shi-zuru-san they were bothering you so I was just…"

"Ara? So Natsuki-san was concerned about me? She is so sweet! I must thank her for defending me!"

"Shi-shizuru-san…W-ait…" _did she just call me again Natsuki? Yes!!!! She is not afraid of me anymore!!!_

"Wait? Ara so Natsuki-san does not want her reward? daikirai! And I just wanted to return Natsuki-san the sweet kiss that she gave me…" _Ara she is blushing again! Natsuki…It is payback time! You surprised me with that kiss, now is my turn!_

This could be my imagination but Shizuru-hime seems to be quite pleased with our majesty defending her. My point of view between their current relationships is the following: Shizuru-hime likes our majesty but she is not aware of it. On the other hand is quite obvious that Natsuki-sama is hopeless in love with her, but it is too stupid to actually try to get the upper hand of the situation. It seems that Shizuru-hime wants to give a kiss to our majesty, but is currently teasing her about it. Until I wait for the so called kiss to actually happen I will start eating the cookie that Aoi gave me...chewing

"NOOO Sh-shizuru-san of course that I wa-" _did I sounded so eager? Oh no! she is getting closer! Shit shit is she really going to do that?_

Ara Natsuki-san looks so stiff; this is an excellent opportunity, so here it goes. Hmm why I did not noticed before about how nice she smells? Her cheeks are so red I wonder if I give her a kiss there is going to burn my lips? Well let's see if I can make her cheeks even more redder! I would make my kiss as loud as I can. muaxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…………………" _can't th-think…_

"I am going to get late for my class Natsuki-san, so…ara? I guess that we will see each other later!" _I think that it was too much for Natsuki-san…_

choking ahrgg I wasn't expecting that Shizuru-hime was such a teaser! Our majesty is currently stiffly standing in the middle of the dinning room, red as a ripe tomato and unable to move. She is so lost in her own thoughts that she even didn't noticed the bunch of cookie crumbles that are actually on her hair…I must stop eating while doing my job…it could be dangerous. Shizuru-hime is already out of the dinning room, but wait a second, that is Nao-san and her fan girls this could be fun…

"Wow! Of that is what I was talking about Natsuki you dog you! Way to go! I don't know what "tactic" did you actually used but I really want to know about it!"

"………….." _Shizuru…kissed my check…I can't think…_

"Nao-chan what is wrong with Kruger-sama?"

"Would you like a massage Nao-chan?"

"Nao-chan are you hungry? Would you like me to feed you?"

"Uh? I'm not hungry anymore but thanks for asking babe, could we please meet during lunch my cool beauties? I think that I want to discuss something with Kruger-sama first"

"hai! We will meet at lunch Nao-chan" giggles

"Now that they are gone…you can tell me the details pooch!"

"…………" _she really kissed my cheek…_

"Oi! You idiot stop touching your bloody cheek and wake up already!"

SMACK!

"arggg!!! What was that?

"To wake you up! You are standing there like an idiot…"

"HUH??? YOU JUST INTERRUPTED MY DAYDREAMING FOR NOTHING? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE SPIDER!!!!"

"kyaaaa stop chasing me you psycho!"

As expected Nao-san pissed off our majesty, now they are heading for the academy southern halls, Natsuki-sama should be careful, last night snowfall left many puddles in there, if both of them keep running like that someone is going to end slipping on the wet floor…

"It's your own fault! You shouldn't have kicked me you sucker!"

"It was absolutely necessary pooch! You weren't listening to me! So what did you do to her? Did you dog grabbed her smoking hot ass or did you actually grabbed something else?"

"Shut up!!! You pervert! I didn't do anything like that! keep running spider! If I catch you I am so going to kick your ugly ass!"

"Like I would allow you to catch me pooch!"

"Just you wait and s- KYAAAAA"

Natsuki-sama as I predicted slipped on the wet floor, oh no! This doesn't look good! Shizuru-hime is just a few centimeters of our majesty! And she is still slipping on the wet floor…she is getting too close of Shizuru-hime's legs…

Damn!!!! I can't stop! is this bloody wet floor fault! I would end up bumping into someone…is that Shizuru-san? Oh, noooooo I am going directly to her legs! Shit shit shit I am so screwed up!

I must write every exact detail of this! I swiftly move behind a column to get a better view of what is about to happen! Everything is like in slow motion, Natsuki-sama bumped into Shizuru-hime, but she actually didn't make her fall, because her head is the only thing that is currently between Shizuru-hime's legs! OH NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! Who I'm I kidding? I wouldn't miss this golden opportunity for anything in this world! Natsuki-sama please don't look up! You are going to screw up everything!

Huh? I felt like I just bumped into something…damn it! I feel so dizzy, by the way where am I? Huh maybe If I actually opened my eyes…okay…_Huh? Pink underwear?? Oh, I am just under some pink underwear… well it could be worst, after all Shizuru wasn't…SHIZURU??? SHE WAS JUST IN FRONT OF ME…S…S-SO THIS PINK UNDERWEAR OH NOOOOOO!_

"scream NATSUKI-SAN ECCHI!!!!!!!!" SLAP!

"Ittai!...NOOOOO Shizuru-san please wait!! It was an accident!"

Midori-sensei…I think that Natsuki-sama's chance with Shizuru-hime had been reduced to zero…also our majesty blushed face and her evident nosebleed just made the things worse, after slapping her Shizuru-hime disappeared running trough the halls, what are we going to do to help Natsuki-sama? I better return to the headquarters it seems that Shizuru-hime and Natsuki-sama are not going to talk to each other for a while…

"Hahahahahahahaha look at what actually happened to you pooch! Today it must be your lucky day! What do you actually saw down there Natsuki? Or should I say "Hungry Wolf" it must have been totally awesome to make you have a nosebleed! Sooo tell me, what did you see huh?"

"P-pink….Un-derwear…."

"Just….bloody pink underwear? And you are having a nosebleed for that?, damn it pooch you are such a prune…"

"Shut up!!! This was your entire fault!!! So you now have to help me to get out of this mess Nao!!!"

"sheesh calm down pooch! I already hear you! I would help you so stop yelling! Here wipe that blood out of your nose! And grab some snow and put it there! Shizuru-hime must have been very furious to print her hand on your cheek…"

"Damn…you are right…she looks so fragile…but she is actually stronger than the bunch of idiots of our class"

"Class? Damn it ! Today we have training with Midori-sensei! We better hurry up pooch! I don't want her chasing me the entire afternoon for ditching her class! I have some hotties to attend you know…"

"What? CLASSES AND HOTTIES MY BLOODY ASS! Didn't you hear what I just said? You screwed up everything now you must help me fix it!" _damn…I feel my blood boiling again…I must calm down or I would end up transforming myself…_

"H-hey…calm down pooch…lets go a get some training, maybe you can actually release some anger…after that we will make a plan to apologize to Shizuru-hime ok?" _bloody fucking hell…pooch you are incredibly frightening when you get really pissed…_

"Training? Yeah that sounds like fun! After all some idiots owe me a fight after what happened on the dinning hall…" _damn I'm really pissed…how could I screw up everything with Shizuru…I guess those idiots are going to pay…_

**Training grounds**

"Okay! For today's training, we are going to start warming up a little! 10 laps around the palace and 200 push-ups. When you have finished, we will start with today's special technique: fast hand-to-hand fighting. So start moving guys!

"Just 10 laps…boring as hell…"

"Natsuki-chin I heard you! Stop complaining and start running!"

"Hai! Midori-Sensei!" _that baka-sensei…I better finish this quickly! Then I can kick some butt's with that hand-to-hand combat!_

_**Several minutes later…**_

"pant heh…Mi-midori-sensei…we finished…uhg"

"We are tired Sensei…I don't think I can keep it up…"

"Urusai!!! Yuuchi-san! Masashi-kun! It was about time for you two to finish! Everybody finished a long time ago! Now stop whining and let us start with the REAL training…"

"Oi…Midori-sensei, can I lead today's training?" _hehehe time to have some fun…_

"Of course that you can Natsuki-chin! Consider it your reward for finishing first!"

"Arigato! Midori-sensei!" _okay…who I should finish off first?_

"Well…Natsuki-chin is going to take care of the training, so I'll be right back!"

"Midori-sensei!!! Please don't go!!!" _oh no we are so screwed up…_

"Oh man Kruger-sama is soo going to kick your ass yuuichi-kun for hitting on her girl!"

"Shut up Masashi! She actually doesn't remember that I was there…"

"Ahem…so who is first? Ryo-san where you on the dinning hall this morning?"

"N-no Kruger-sama I wasn't…" _damn I was in the back; she couldn't have noticed me right?_

"Are you sure about that? Well… what about you Yuuchi-san?"

"Kruger-sama of course that I wasn't, I didn't take my breakfast today…" _Kami I hope that she doesn't remember me…I'm too young to die!_

"Okay…Masashi-kun! You are the first!" _well I know that he wasn't there but someone actually has to be my punch bag…_

"B-but Kruger-sama I wasn't there!" _oh nooo! I really wasn't in that dinning hall!_

"Hey pooch! Kick everyone's ass! You can't only allow masashi-kun to have fun! I bet that yuuchi-san and ryo-san are dying to have a fight too!"

"Oh? I guess that you are right! How thoughtful of you Nao! Don't worry guys now all of you are going to have very nice training!"

"But K-Kruger-sama I…"

"You what loser? Didn't have your breakfast today? How does a piece of cold ground sounds to you huh?"

Using my left arm I grabbed this idiot by the neck shoving him against the wall, this coward is trying to kick me while holding my arms, bad move. I just need to teach him how to have a clean fight. Since he is holding both of my arms, I must use my head. I bring him up close to me and I knocked him off with a head butt. His nose is broken already. What a weakling! However, I must keep the promise of letting him have his breakfast. I throw him into ground and with my foot, I smash his head against the snow.

"It seems that you are now enjoying your breakfast! Next time yuuichi-san try to get it somewhere else or I would be in the need of helping you with it again, did I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Kru-ger-sama ugh…"

"So…ryo-san if I recall you were indeed talking to Shizuru-san"

"N-no I wasn't talking with Shiz-"

"Don't you even try to say her name again! Let's see if you can actually talk with the air out of your lungs!"

I grab him by the shoulders and with my left knee I place a kick in his stomach, wincing in pain his now on his knees grabbing himself, that is not enough as I'm starting to feel my blood boiling, this strength could only mean that I….

"Hey pooch! I think that you already had some fun, why don't you leave those idiots?" _damn it Natsuki! Your eyes are already changing; I must prevent your transformation! I can't allow you to kill those idiots because you're pissed because of your accident with Shizuru-hime…_

"You better stay quiet insolent! If you don't want me to split you in a half"

"Natsuki! Shizuru-hime is not going to like this so calm down…" _pooch please calm down! Your attitude has already changed, if you keep it up you will end up killing me…_

"Shizuru……." _What had just happened? Oh no! I totally lost control of my anger…this can't be happening…I promised myself that I would never lose control…father…_

"pooch…are you ok? Come on let's get out of here, let's talk about Shizuru-hime ok?"

"Nao…I'm so sorry, I can't lose control! No…this can't be happening…" _I am not a coward like the one you were father…I am not going to lose control…this is for my friends and for Shizuru's sake…_

"Hey everything is ok now! Please just forget about it, the burdens of the past are not good for you pooch, why don't you try to relax and start thinking about how to apologize with Shizuru-hime?"

"I guess you are right…I just hope that she can forgive me for doing such a stupid thing…"

"don't worry pooch I'm sure she will…"

**A/N: In the next chapter, we will know more about Natsuki's past and the POV of Shizuru about the "accident". hehehe, and of course Midori's "secret plan" for Natsuki's B-day party****! Please Review -!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Things I Never Say

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything…

**Author's note:**please don't kill me!!! I am so sorry for not updating faster but I was rather busy! Sorry for making this a little longer! About Natsuki's past…is not a nice one, so this chapter is not funny like the last one!

**Mantikora: **Yes I think that being a lady's chick suits Nao very well! Glad that you like Chie's comments! Thank you for reviewing you are awesome!

**Tears of the Soul: **you are right Midori's plans always get of her hands! But this one I think that would help Shizuru realize things that she was not aware of!

**Alphawolf69:**hahaha I am glad that you liked Chie ninja skills! I wanted to have a different point of view of the situation! About Natsuki losing control, I explain the reasons in this chapter!

**-Rikku-Spira-:**well…Natsuki is always the one that doesn't know her feelings! And Shizuru is always suffering for it! It was about time to make them switch places! Thank you very much for taking your time reading this heheh!

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 6: Things I Never Say**

**Academy bedrooms**

Natsuki-chin was so kind to lead's today training, I just hope that she behaves and don't do anything reckless, she can be seriously violent when she wants to. Anyways thanks to her now, I have some free time. Moreover, I really need it I have to check out Chie-san's report, the mission to the raider's domain and of course, my wonderful plan to make Shizuru-hime fall in love with Natsu-chin! I just hope that Nao-chan is willing to help me.

What should I do first? Discuss with the council the mission of the raider's domain? No, that would be long and boring, I will do it later…then perhaps discuss my secret plan with Nao-chan? No she is with Natsuki-chin training, if she saw us talking she would get suspicious…I guess my only option right now is to check out Chie-san's report! Lets see what did you actually accomplished today Natsu-chin!

"Oi Chie-san!!! Come here!"

-silence-

_Huh? She usually pops out of nowhere when I call __her; I wonder how does she do that? Maybe using a secret technique or perhaps-_

"Hai! Midori-sensei!"

"KAMI! You should seriously stop doing that Chie-san! You are going to kill me one of these days…"

"Heh gomen Sensei! I was at the kitchen and I got a little distracted…"

"Oh? Well it doesn't matter…however how do you do that?"

"What? Getting distracted in the kitchen?" _huh why does Midori-sensei is interested in what I do in the kitchen?_

"No! I mean the whole disappear and reappear stuff! Could it be that you have incredible listening abilities?"

"Oh! That…well all that I can say about that Midori-sensei, is that I have my methods…" _Sorry sensei but that is top-secret information, only the Shadows can know about it…_

"Methods? Hahaha you just sounded like Natsuki-chin and her "tactics", speaking of them how is the report?"

"Here it is sensei…I just hope that you can actually handle all that information…" _yes, I just hope sensei that you can find a way to get Natsuki-sama out of that mess with Shizuru-hime…_

"Huh? I just hope that Natsuki-chin didn't do something stupid…" _let's see what my kawaii gakusei did today with Shizuru-hime! _reading

"Chie-san….uh…how can I say this…" _heh she is not going to like this…but I got to say it… _

"Huh Midori-sensei?" _did she read everything already? I didn't knew that she could read that fast…_

"Y-your handwriting…it's…horrible! Ahem…could you please read it?" _why do I suddenly fear for my own well-being? _

"Of course sensei I would be more than glad" _–angry- what she expected me to do? I was currently hanging from the ceiling, eating cookies and watching over two people! While rapidly writing all the events that were currently happening, hah if she wanted some neat handwriting why she didn't look for a poet or something?_

"I hope that I didn't offend you Chie-san, but I am aware of your magnificent stealth abilities, so could you please tell me what exactly happened?" _I hope that with this she stops glaring me…_

"Don't worry about that sensei…just don't mention it again ok? We both know that you wouldn't like it if the entire empire happens to "know" about your drunk parties wi-"

"Ok! Ok I get it Chie-san! You can be very scary when you want to, but could we please start with the report?"

"Ahem! Ok here it goes: Natsuki-sama was very gentle by bringing Shizuru-hime some tea that she requested, when our majesty returned some boys from her class were talking or rather bothering Shizuru-hime, of course she scared the hell out of them and her beloved princess seemed to be enjoying it…"

"So far so good! That's my gakusei! I knew that she will do it ok on her first day!"

"However, Shizuru-hime offered our majesty a kiss as a reward for her actions, implying that she was returning her the same favor of the previous day, that leads me to the conclusion that Natsuki-sama already started her moves yesterday…"

"The first day and Shizuru-hime gave her a kiss! Things are getting interesting! Natsuki-chin maybe doesn't need our help after all…"

"Not so fast sensei! The best part starts now! As expected Natsuki-sama freezes because of Shizuru-hime's kiss, she just remains there lost in her daydreaming until Nao-san arrives with her fan girls, she tried to talk with our majesty but she didn't got an answer, so she just kicked Natsuki-sama and pissed her off"

"That Nao-chan! I should remind her to not tease so much Natsuki-chin!"

"I hope that you are ready for this sensei! Natsuki-sama started chasing Nao-san through the halls, but as you know last night snowfall leaved many puddles, our majesty slipped and she bumped into…Shizuru-hime! But she just screws up everything since she just happened to get between Shizuru-hime's legs and well…she looked up…"

"WHAT??? WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN??? BAKA-GAKUSEI!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW???"

"Calm down sensei! Last thing I heard is that Nao-san is going to help Natsuki-sama to get out of this mess, but do you actually have any suggestions? Perhaps you could go and talk to Shizuru-hime…"

"I guess that you are right…I better talk to her before those two bakas end screwing up everything …" _Natsuki-chin you baka! Her first day in this palace and she doesn't have a good impression of you…_

"But sensei! You have a meeting with the council first! You would have to wait to speak with Shizuru-hime!"

"Damn! You are right Chie-san…could you please go and watch out those two idiots while I am in the meeting? Natcuki-chin getting advice from Nao-chan is dangerous!"

"Hai! I'll make sure that they don't do anything stupid Midori-sensei!"

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

I can believe what just actually happened to me, it is indeed the most embarrassing thing that I have ever experienced. Natsu- no! Kruger-san was very insolent and perverted for doing such a thing. How could she? Moreover, I just thought that she was different from the people that always stare at me; I was so wrong by actually believe that she liked me.

However, I am the one to blame, I should not have trusted in Kruger-san just because I feel attracted to her, this is indeed the first time that I feel like this towards someone, as hard it is to believe I have never been in love. Honestly, I do not think that I would ever be able to if I let myself being fooled by my feelings like this. Kruger-san you cannot even imagine the power that you already have over me, and I cannot stand the fact that the only thing that you actually like about me is my body…

I need to calm myself down, after all, I still need to talk with Midori-san, and maybe drinking a hot cup of tea would help me to relax and to stop thinking so much about Kruger-san.

_**Royal bedrooms rooftops**_

"Aww come on pooch! Stop pouting already! Just forget about what happened in the training grounds, with the plan that I have in mind everything will go smoothly between Shizuru-hime and you!" _I better distract her it is not good for her to remember about losing control and her father…_

"But Nao! Father lose control and…I don't want something like that to happen again! I don't think that I would be able to handle it…alone…not again…"

"Natsuki…you are not going to lose control, I'm not going to allow that. Hell that you are a bloody idiot, but I do really care about you. Also you are not alone you have Midori-sensei that is always watching over you, in her own stupid ways. But must importantly you have Shizuru-hime, she has given you a whole new reason to fight for! You don't need to fight because of the past! You have to fight now for earning her love, you are not fighting for yourself anymore. Your battle now is for both of you…so don't be such a coward by letting the past to take over you! She is your future so you better stop whining like a loser because if you keep it like this, you are going to end up losing her…"

"Nao…I…I really appreciate what you just have said, I do care about you too. Even if you are such a perverted moron, but still you are my best friend…hehehe and I am so not going to forget about this! I didn't knew that the so "cool" Nao-chan was a big softie! What could be next? Giving me a hug?"

"Shut it pooch! And talk about softie! There is no way in hell that I'm giving you a bloody hug! Those are only for my cool beauties and the hotties! So you are sooo out of

my list!"

"Hey!!! What are you implying sucker? I think that I am very good looking! Unlike you…"

"Hahahaha seriously pooch that is the best joke that I have ever heard! Good looking my bloody ass! How many ladies do you have worshiping you…huh let me think…NONE! So you are definitely not quite appealing!"

"Shut it! That is because none of them is of my interest! Only Shizuru-san! But you loser! You just act all charming with all the girls that you happen to see, but the one that you really like doesn't even pay attention to you! So we are both in the same situation you idiot!"

"Damn it pooch! I don't want to talk about her! I know that we are in the same situation but you are even worst! At least I have a clue about what to do!"

"Yeah you bloody spider that is why you are supposed to tell me about how to apologize with Shizuru-san!"

"Ok…but now that you reminded me of her…you must help me out too!"

"Are you insane? I don't actually know about this love stuff! That is why I am asking for help! What can I do for you? Screw up everything more huh?"

"Idiot! I know that you are a moron in this stuff, but you are actually a totally ass kicking warrior! So I want you to kick my butt in front of her!"

"Huh? Did you just say that you want me to beat the hell out of you in front of her? Are you sure about that? Wouldn't you look cooler if I let you kick my ass?"

"No way! I don't want to be a show off! If I do that, I would be completely ignored by her! The other girls love that, but she is different! If she see that I am wounded and suffering she will come running directly to my arms, I would act like everything hurts like hell and I would beg her to stay, and she will stay by my side being my personal lovely nurse! A perfect opportunity to have her all by myself in my bedroom! Nice huh? So what do you say? Are you going to help me pooch or what? After all I am helping you out with Shizuru-hime!"

"You are such a perverted idiot…I'm going to help you, but don't blame me if I really kick your butt spider…now that I have agreed tell me that plan stupid!"

"You promised pooch! So in our next training when she is present you must do it ok? Now about Shizuru-hime, you should apologize to her, but it has to be a surprise!"

"A surprise? And how I am supposed to do that? Should I get some flowers and knock at her door or something?"

"Noooo! You idiot! don't you know what the hell "surprise" means? It has to be unexpected! If you loser knock her door, as furious she is right now she would immediately close it in front of your ugly butt face! So you must use her balcony to get in her room! That is why we are standing at this hour in the rooftop!"

"But Nao! are you sure that this is going to work out? What if I enter in her room and she is doing something private? She would hate me even more! But if she is not, then what should I say?"

"Well…of course that she could not be doing something "private" its already dark, so she is not going to be taking a bath or something! She is a foreigner remember? She can't stand the cold of taking a bath a this hour! So you shouldn't worry about that! What should you say? Let's see…I know! Why don't you practice with me pooch? Come on I'll be Shizuru-hime!"

" –sick- do you idiot want me to puke? You can't be Shizuru-san! There is no way in hell that you could even possibly look like her! Just the thought of it is totally disgusting!"

SMACK!

"Shut it pooch! That really offended me you know! Do you want her to forgive you or what? Stop acting like an idiot and start thinking of what to say!"

"ok…but I am sooo not going to kiss you or something!"

"Like I would allow you sucker to do that! Only HOTTIES! And as you know you are not one! Kissing her? Are you idiot planning to kiss her after that incident? That is going to screw up everything! It would be like you are confirming her that you are a pervert!"

"Huh? You are right! Huh well how shall I start then?"

"Since you are such an idiot pooch I will start! But you better say something good or I will kick your bloody ass!...ahem -making a VERY girly voice- Natsuki-sama what are you doing here?"

"pppffffff hahahahahaaha! You just sounded like an idiot! Her voice is not like that! And she doesn't call me Natsuki-sama you stupid! You better try to act like her a little more!"

"SHUT IT YOU LOSER! NOW START PRACTICING!!!!"

"Okay! Spider you don't need to get so angry! It was just a bloody suggestion!...well here I go!...ahem! Shizuru-san I am really sorry about what happened this morning, it was not my intention to look up and have a full view of your awesome pink underwear, so please could you forgive me?"

"-still making ultra girly voice- Natsuki-sama! You are so rude! You are not supposed to say that my underwear is awesome…YOU IDIOT!"

SLAP!

"Ouch! That was very out of character spider! She would never say something like "you idiot" and she doesn't slap like a sissy you know…"

"Argg!!! Idiot! I said that because you can't apologize to her in that way! You are so stupid! If you remind her of the underwear thing, she would totally hate you! Just say the same thing but omit the awesomeness of her underwear part. Now after you apologize try to have a nice conversation, you should ask her about what she likes. Start now pooch!"

"ok…uh Shizuru-san what is your favorit-"

-poof- "Hey! What are you two doing up here? Did I interrupt something?"

"SHIT!!!!! YOU I-IDIOT STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"DAMN IT! CHIE-SENPAI! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Sorry about that Natsuki-sama, but is a shadow habit heheh!, Nao-san! You should really get used to it! How are you supposed to become a shadow if you can be easily scared?"

"Yeah…you are right Chie-senpai…"

"Huh? Spider are you training to become a shadow? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I just started in the week of your tournament! I wasn't going to distract you, you were busy as hell!"

"Oh that's right! Damn that is freaking cool that you want to become one! I bet that you just did it to learn that awesome technique of popping out of nowhere right?"

"Noooo, I did it because I can get a better view of any lady without even been noticed! Isn't that just awesome? And if you are an elite you can even become invisible for the amount of time that you want! And with that skill you can touch as many hotties as you want! Damn it Chie-senpai! I wish I had your abilities!"

"You idiot… For you to do it, I knew that it has to have a pervert reason behind …"

"Hahaha when Nao-san told me her reasons to join, I just totally had to accept your majesty! After all one of the requirements for being a shadow is to really like spying people, so it doesn't matter the reasons behind them! Anyways what are you two doing up here?"

"Well stupid pooch here is practicing her apologize for Shizuru-hime!"

"Apologize? What did you do your majesty? Maybe I'll be able to help you!"

"Let us say that it was a very embarrassing accident…but weren't you watching over her as I told you Chie-san?"

"You were very clear Natsuki-sama when you told me "while I am training", and she was in her bedroom, and of course you forbid me to go there…" _Natsuki-sama hehe I already know what exactly happened…_

"Huh…you are right! Anyways Chie-san now that you are here could you help me? I need to think about a good topic to have a conversation with her, so what are your suggestions?"

"Well…maybe Nao-san and I could practice a conversation and you will listen? It would be easier for you in that way Natsuki-sama!"

"That sounds great! Well then Chie-san and spider start now!" _both of them have plenty experience with this love stuff, I better pay attention to what they say…_

"First pooch you have to start with a very simple question, if you start asking personal stuff right away, she would definitely send you to hell for being so bold! Now you should ask something like this: "Chie-senpai what is your favorite food?" _a simple question that anyone could answer! Hope that you are taking notes pooch!_

"Well…my favorite food is…cookies! Aoi's cookies!" _yeah Aoi's cookies are the best stuff in the entire universe!_

"That sounds….eh great…" _cookies? Seriously Chie-senpai that was lame…_

"And what is yours Nao-san?" _huh? Why Nao-san looks kind of disappointed? What's wrong with me liking cookies huh? _

"Well my favorite food is…ladies…hot ones of course…" _–drools- yeah who can resist such a delici-_

"NAO!!! WILL YOU LOSER STOP SAYING THAT KIND OF PERVERTED STUFF

AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!" _I knew it! This two idiots are not going to help!_

"Sheesh pooch! You are supposed to listen not to interrupt! Besides what I said is true!" _what's the matter with that pooch?_

"Natsuki-sama please calm down, we are trying to help you!" _sorry Natsuki-sama, but I must follow you, even if you don't want me to…_

"Help me my bloody ass! I would go to Shizuru-san's bedroom right now! And I will say whatever the hell I want to! Don't you two idiots dare to follow me!" _damn! I can't rely on everyone! I was the one that screwed everything! And I will be the one to fix it!_

**Royal bedrooms headquarters: **

Boring meeting as always, but I actually noticed something suspicious, why did the council avoided all my questions about the raider's domain? Could it be that they are behind something? I must inform Chie-san about this, maybe she can make some research…ok I am standing in front of Shizuru-hime bedroom, I must talk to her, I just hope that she doesn't send me to hell because of Natsuki-chin's fault…

-knocking-

"Midori-san? Do you need something?

"Shizuru-hime…I am sorry to interrupt at this hour of the night, but I must talk to you about Natsuki-chin…"

"I am more than glad that you have come Midori-san, in fact I was about to ask you some things about her, how lucky for me! Please come in…"

"Hai Shizuru-hime…"

"Well, Midori-san what did you wanted to tell me about Kruger-san?"

"Oh about that…why don't we start with the questions that you have about her?"

"Ara if you insist Midori-san, but I would like you to not mention this to Kruger-san…"

"Don't worry about that Shizuru-hime, I promise that I won't tell anything to Natsuki-chin, after all she doesn't like to talk about this…"

"Ookini Midori-san, my first question is…why Kruger-san at such young age is the sole heir of this empire?"

"A question that I personally don't like to answer, but you have the right to know Shizuru-hime, but this topic is something that Natsuki-chin doesn't like to talk very much, in fact I don't think that you should mention this to her, only if she tells you by herself…"

_**Royal bedrooms balcony**_

Those idiots! They only managed to piss me off! I must do this alone! I know that I am a stupid in this kind of stuff, but that is not going to stop me! This is for Shizuru-san...after all what that spider said was true…she is my future and I must fight to earn her love! Wait a second I hear another voice in her room! Damn! Whoever is the bloody bastard that is talking to her is so fucking dead!

"_Ookini Midori-san, my first question is…why Kruger-san at such young age is the sole heir of this empire?"_

Midori sensei…why is she asking such things? I can't stand this, my past… Shizuru I am so sorry…even if my past is painful for me I guess that you have the right to know about it, after all you don't know almost anything about me.

"…_I don't think that you should mention this to her, only if she tells you by herself…"_

Mention it by myself…yes that would be the best, but if she is asking Midori-sensei about it, that means that she doesn't trust me enough to ask me. I better wait for your questions and answers Shizuru…I want to know what do you think about me. Even if I have to remember about my past again…

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

"I understand Midori-san, for you to say such a thing it means that Kruger-san past was not a very nice one…"

"Yes it was not…it all started back when Natsuki-chin was born…"

_**Flashback**_

"Master Aizen! You should take your daughter to the shrine of the ancestors! We need to know if she has inherited the blood of the ancestors!"

"You are right Sakomizu, I will take my daughter immediately, and I don't have a doubt of her capabilities! My little girl has a strong grip already; I can't wait to hear what the ancestors have to say about her!" _I am proud of you Natsuki…I cannot wait to know what they have to say about you…_

"_**Aizen…you have an heir as we requested, all of us are very proud of her, she has not only inherited the blood, but she also holds a great power inside of her, a power that has never been granted to another mortal. Natsuki Kruger rightful heir of the sacred Norse wolfs is the reincarnation of fenris. As you know Aizen, your own daughter should be considered a deity, however she may become extremely powerful but the price that she has to pay for that would be having her darkest side to take over her when she transforms. Our brother fenris is always craving for battles and there is not enough bloodbaths that would suffice his thirst for violence, this will be Natsuki's curse, but as warriors, for us is not considered as a curse, it is indeed a bless for us and our reign"**_

"My beloved daughter would be consumed by her own darkness? Sacred ones I know that for all of us our warrior beliefs are first, but all of you must understand that I cannot allow my own daughter to lose her own life just because of the power that she has inherited"

"_**Aizen, your judgment is clouded by your sentimental and foolish ideas, Natsuki is Fenris and there is nothing that you can do to change that, you have also the same curse of **__**being unable to control your power, you refuse the blessing of being a warrior, and that would only lead you to your own doom"**_

"My judgment is not clouded, I refuse to let my dark side to take over me even if that is going to lead me to my doom, and I do this for my daughter and for my wife. I as the current leader of the Nordic empire command all of you ancestors to answer me! How can my daughter avoid this curse? There must be a way to break it! I am not allowing the suffering of my daughter!"

"_**Aizen…you are our own blood and still you dare to defy us? We should be punishing you for your insolence, but you and all of our descendants are precious to us. You have commanded us to answer you, but **__**the one that has the answers is your own daughter, so you must not interfere with her power, after all she will be the one to decide if she considers it a curse or a blessing, not you Aizen!"**_

"My daughter will decide? All of you have asked me to not interfere, but I am afraid that I have to disobey all of you. Because I am making a promise to you Natsuki! I am going to be always by your side! Because I will protect you from this curse, it does not matter if the ancestors punish me for this, but you are my most important person and I am not allowing you to suffer!" _Natsuki…you are giggling innocently of my words, I know that for the moment you do not know of what is your father talking about, but I know that you can feel my will to protect you…_

"_**You should go now Aizen…**__** there is nothing else to discuss. We already warned you, is up to you to decide what is correct and what is not" **_

My ancestors are warning me. Not even this is going to change my decision. I have been suffering my entire life because of this curse; not being able to control your own power is frightening. Because your judgment is clouded by the rage and the eagerness to kill. Even those who you love the most, to your eyes become enemies. My little Natsuki, I want only the best for you and unlike me, you will be happy. Your father is going to break your curse. It is getting colder, I wonder if is because of the ancestors displeasure? It is better if I take you back to your room.

"Midori-chan? Were you looking for me? I am sorry for not training you today but as you can see I was presenting my little girl to the ancestors!" _haha Midori-chan is such a good girl, unlike my other students she really seems to enjoy training, some day she would be a great warrior…_

"Oh don't worry about that master Aizen! We can start training tomorrow, this was more important!"

"Thank you for understanding Midori-chan, after all you will need plenty of training for becoming an elite! Because when Natsuki is old enough to start training, I would like you to be her sensei! You are my most skilled student so I know that you are capable of it!"

"Thank you master! I will do my best to become a great sensei just like you! if I am able to ask master Aizen, what did they ancestors said about your daughter?"

"She is the strongest heir that the Norse wolves have, she has a power so incredible that has not been granted before to any mortal, that is why Midori-chan I would like you to become even stronger than me, because if anything happens to me, you will take care of Natsuki and you will help her to break her curse!" _I do trust in this girl, even if she is only seven years old, she has already proven to have amazing skills and a remarkable fighting style, uncommon for such a young girl. She even out shadows my other students that are several years older than her, definitely Midori-chan by the time Natsuki reach five years; you would be a full fledged warrior._

"Master how can have such a great power can be considered a curse?"

"Midori-chan, you do understand that when I am in a rather difficult situation, I tend to lose control of my transformation. Natsuki has the same curse; the only problem with hers is that every time that this happens, this darkest side would little by little take a part of her soul, until she becomes a coldhearted fiend thirsty of blood, the ancestors however consider it a blessing, since one of their descendants would be like one of their brothers"

"Cold hearted and thirst for violence? Master could that mean that she is the reincarnation of the ancestor Fenris? But how can I be able to handle someone with that kind of power, I do not think that I would be able to Master Aizen…"

"Do not say such foolish things Midori-chan! You are destined to be a great warrior, besides we are not going to allow that curse to take over my Natsuki, so we must train even more to be able to help her ok?"

"You are right Master Aizen I would train very hard to help Natsuki-chin"

_**End of Flashback**_

"My master asked me to become even stronger, to help him with Natsuki-chin's curse; I remembered that for the following four years I trained very hard. at only twelve years old I was already granted with the title of sensei, Natsuki-chin already reached the age for training, she was so cute but also extremely reckless, well she still hehehe. She didn't want to follow orders, she just wanted to do everything by herself. However, she was frighteningly strong for such a little girl."

"Midori-san you mentioned me that Kruger-san holds such a great power that she should be considered a deity? But when we were attacked in the forest if she holds such powers why she could not avoid the attack and being chained to a wall?"

"Yes I did mention that she has such a power, but it is not fully awakened. As I told you, she is the reincarnation of fenris. Only when this darkest side has taken completely over her, she would become a deity. Did she act differently in front of you when she transformed?"

"Indeed, I was scared beyond words; it was my first time seeing something that I thought it was a myth. However, her behavior I have to say it was extremely aggressive and almost evil, but she actually did not kill any of them, something that really surprised me since I thought that she was going to"

"So…Natsuki-chin didn't actually kill any of them, then she must be learning to control herself even more, I am glad to hear that. Since what happened to master Aizen, Natsuki-chin has trained very hard to control her power" _Natsuki-chin I can't believe that you didn't actually kill them, could it be that Shizuru-hime's presence stop you from doing it? Maybe Shizuru-hime is the key to break your curse…_

"Even if Kruger-san was so aggressive I think that she did it to protect me, after thinking a lot about it, I realized that Kruger-san is such a kind hearted person. When this darkest side take over her I can still see gentleness on her eyes, I do not think that her dark side would consume Kruger-san, I would rather say that she would be able to conquer it. Her eyes are a full display of honesty and…_love_- gentleness, I doubt that someone with such eyes would become into an evil fiend. That is the reason of why I lost my fear of Kruger-san…" _Love…is that what I actually saw in her eyes?_

"Shizuru-hime…I am very glad to hear you say such things about Natsuki-chin, I know that she can be rather aggressive sometimes, but she is really a good girl after all…but I am sorry, I haven't answered your question completely, when Natsuki-chin was six years old…"

_**Flashback **_

**Royal council main room**

"As all of you know tomorrow we will be aiding windbloom in a battle at the borders of Romulus, we are the most skilled warriors of the entire country and because of our alliance of thousands of years, as our ancestors did we must protect the windbloom nation no matter the cost. They are the only ones that consider us along with the Emperor Hidemaru of Zipang equally to them! They consider us brothers! Not filthy savages as the other nations dare to name us. We are all wolves of the same pack so tomorrow when we reach the battlefield let us destroy the enemy with all the might, honor and power that only us the Norse Wolves posses!"

"Hai Master Aizen! We must start commanding the troops to depart immediately to windbloom!"

"Master there is no doubt that with those encouraging words we will be victorious on the battle!"

"We should take our elite units to the battlefield Master Aizen, maybe taking your family is not a bad idea, and after all it will be Natsuki-sama's first real battle! It could prove useful in the future since she some day will be the one to lead us"

"I guess that you are right, Midori-chan! I want you to get yourself ready and Natsuki too. We are going to the battlefield; this is something that she needs to see, to experience how a battle unfolds"

"Hai Master Aizen! I will get Natsuki-chin ready immediately!"

**Training grounds **

"Oi! Natsuki-chin! We must get ready now, so stop beating poor Masashi-kun already!"

"Demo… Midori-sensei! I am having so much fun! And where are we going anyways?"

"Master Aizen told me that we must get ready for the battle tomorrow at Romulus borders, we have to help our allies, so go and get your armor ready, later you will have plenty of time to beat Masashi-kun"

"Ok… if father asked for it, then I must do it!"

"Hah! I wish that you will follow my orders like that Natsuki-chin…"

All the entire empire got ready for the battle in the borders, even the council and the entire royal family were going to assist in the battle. It is a tradition for all of us to be involved with battles, training and any sort of military power. we are warriors by nature. I was in charge to protect Natsuki-chin in the battlefield while allowing her to participate in her very first battle. Master Aizen as expected was at the front lines commanding all the units, his wife Saeko-sama was with the council planning the attacks, she was well known to be as the most beautiful brilliant strategist that the Nordic Empire ever had.

"Natsuki are you ready for your first battle?"

"Hai! I can't hardly wait for punishing those insolents father!"

"Hahaha now Natsuki, do not do anything reckless! You must listen to everything that your sensei says ok? I will be at the front lines so I really want you to look at what your dad is doing, because some day you are going to lead this Empire! Therefore, you must learn to protect the ones that you appreciate! Now give me a hug before the battle starts!" _my little girl is already witnessing her first real battle, Natsuki my beloved daughter you do not have an idea of how proud I am, I just can't wait to see the day when you become a full fledged warrior…_

"Father! I would do my best! You will see I am going to become even stronger than you!"

Master Aizen and Natsuki-chin looked so happy on that moment, I still remember the eyes of adoration that my master had when he was looking at his daughter, to Natsuki-chin he was her hero, and she just wanted to be like him. The battlefield was set, all the troops where on their positions, the clash of weapons, the howling of our faithful partners and the battle cries announced that the battle has begun. Master Aizen was at the front lines killing every single soldier that approached him, Natsuki-chin was by my side already grabbing swords of the fallen soldiers and throwing them to the enemies with precise accuracy, this display of skill really proved to me that she was indeed a superb warrior. Since I was busy, watching over Natsuki-chin I didn't realized the commotion that was happening on the front lines.

"Master Aizen is attacking us!"

"Oh no he has lost control!"

"What are we going to do? We cannot hurt him! He is our leader!"

A giant white fur werewolf already stained with blood was attacking not only the enemy soldiers but also our own warriors, they didn't want to hurt Master Aizen, but he was going berserk already killing half of the best elite warriors. I saw Natsuki-chin scared expression and I covered her eyes, it was too much for her to handle or so I thought on that moment, but she was trying to get out of my hold, shouting that she wanted to help her father. However, as Master Aizen told me I must protect his daughter, on that moment I was protecting her of him. As I was holding Natsuki-chin, I watched as Saeko-sama rushed to the front lines in a desperate action to stop his husband.

"Aizen! Stop this please! Get a hold of yourself you are killing your own comrades! Please stop this for Natsu-"

I just stared in horror as my Master slashes his claws on his own wife, killing her instantly. I didn't noticed that somehow Natsuki-chin managed to be witness of such a horrible thing. My master seemed to gain a little consciousness but when he realized of what he has done, he couldn't take it and decided to took his life away by stabbing his own heart with a sword. I felt how Natsuki-chin was trembling in my arms, and suddenly with incredible strength, she pushed me sending me far away from her. Her scream was heard in the entire battlefield, she grabbed a lance from the ground and launched herself to the battle slashing and killing merciless the enemies. I tried to stop her but in that moment, I couldn't move. I watched as our own warriors expression showed astonishment and some of them horror to see what that six years old little girl could do.

"Everything…is your fault! Everything is your fault…everything is your fault…"

That was the only thing that Natsuki-chin was repeating while killing the enemies, every single one of them was killed. I just watched how Natsuki-chin approached to her mothers side. I managed to stand up and I started running towards Natsuki-chin. As I approached, I could see that she was totally covered with blood, the trail of tears running from her eyes were mixing with the blood that covered her face making it look as if she was crying blood, but she wouldn't look at me. She just felt on her knees and grabbed her mother in her arms.

"Mommy…please don't leave all alone…why did something like this happened to you? He took you away from me mommy…he is such a coward isn't he?..."

Her voice sounded so broken and I couldn't stand the painful feeling that it was causing me. Then Natsuki-chin looked directly to my eyes, and that was my first time seeing her eyes like that. They were ghastly pale icy eyes that showed a lot of pain and hate, she then said words with a voice that sounded older than her own, words that are still printed in my memory.

"You are such a liar…you promised to protect me! You promised to stay by side! But look at what you have done! You have taken away my most important things; you have leaved me here all alone. You are a filthy coward father! You should be labeled as a coward forever! Doing such a thing and taking your life away…I have no words to express the hate that I have towards you right now! Listen to my words father! The gods are right! You are not a warrior! You are a coward! I am not going to forgive you for this never! I am making a promise to myself today! I will become the greatest warrior that the Nordic Empire has ever seen! I am not going to become a coward like you by losing control and hurting my most precious persons!"

"Natsuki-chin…please stop saying such things Master Aizen only wanted the best for you, please don't hate him, it was an accident"

"Sensei…I don't want to hear anything that involves my father…let's go back…"

_**End of flashback**_

"That was the reason of why I didn't want to talk about it…Natsuki-chin suffered a lot because of that, it is not easy to witness such a thing at such a young age, that is why I committed myself to keep my promise to my Master, I would always watch over Natsuki-chin…"

"Midori-san…I am so sorry I did not know that Kruger-san has going through a lot…I should not have asked about it…" _why I did not bother by knowing more about her earlier? I think that I have misjudged you so many times Kruger-san…_

"Do not worry about that Shizuru-hime, it was not your fault after all you have the right to know about your fiancée, what I wanted to tell you about Natsuki-chin earlier is that what happened today was really an accident! You should not judge her too hard for it. You must understand that Natsuki-chin has never liked someone before…" _is it my imagination or Shizuru-hime's cheeks are faintly pink? Ho ho that proves what the report of Chie-san said! She really likes Natsuki-chin! Then my plan is more than perfect! I just have to convince Nao-chan to help me…_

"I understand, thank you for telling me about Kruger-san's past I know that it was a difficult topic but I really appreciate it Midori-san, about what happened today I would rather prefer to discuss it with Kruger-san if you do not mind Midori-san…" _did I hear correctly? Kruger-san has never liked someone before. What this makes me feel somewhat…relieved?_

"Oh! Don't worry Shizuru-hime! It is better in that way! Well if you excuse me, I have matters to attend! Good night Shizuru-hime!"

"Ookini Midori-san and good night to you too" _I think that I misjudged you again Kruger-san…Midori-san is right, it was an accident…_

_**Royal bedrooms balcony**_

Sensei…I still remember my own words, since that time I decided to consider my power as a blessing, but since I began to understand what father did even if it was an act of cowardice, I think that I am able to forgive him. After meeting Shizuru-san I have been doubting about my power, if I would end up hurting her, just as father did years ago, then this is indeed a curse. However, Shizuru-san thinks that I can control it, with her support I think that I would be able to.

Shizuru…now that she knows about my past, I feel a little closer to her. But I have to admit that what she actually said about me is making me feel awesome!…nobody has said something like that about me before, does she really see gentleness on my eyes? Knowing that she is not afraid or repulsed of me has made me fall for her a little more…well if that's even possible…

She wants to talk about what happened today with me; maybe I should do it now. In that, way I could explain to her everything that just happened. However, she probably is going to get angry with me for appearing in her bedroom without permission… She would realize that I have been listening to her conversation with sensei…I guess that my only option is to risk myself and do it.

_**Royal bedrooms rooftops**_

"Isn't that pooch taking so much time down there Chie-senpai?"

"Well…I think that she has, but as I checked a few minutes ago, she has not entered Shizuru-hime's bedroom! She is in her balcony; maybe she is spying her?"

"Why don't we get a little closer Chie-senpai! Maybe we can find out what that idiot pooch is planning!"

"Ok let's get a little closer but don't do anything reckless Nao-san or our majesty is going to kill us for following her!"

"Don't worry Chie-senpai we are just going to listen!"

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

After saying good night to Midori-san I was about to get ready to sleep until I heard a strange sound coming from the balcony, I see the windows opening and my heart skipped a beat for seeing who was actually standing in my room.

"Shizuru-san…"

"Kruger-san…"

"I…I am sorry for getting here in this way…but you were so angry this morning Shizuru-san, that I just thought that you were going to close the door at my face…"

"Ara! Of course that I was quite angry by what happened, but I would never do such a thing as closing the door on someone's face, it is very disrespectful…"

"Heh…I see, well I was wondering Shizuru-san if you would like to take a walk with me? I know that is kind of late, but I really want to talk to you about everything that has happened since we met, of course if you don't wan-"

"I would love to Kruger-san"

"Really??? Ahem I mean ehh ok…let's go then" _damn I seriously need to calm myself I don't want to ruin everything again…_

"Kruger-san seems so eager to take a walk, then we must leave now…"

"Wa-wait! We are not using the door! I don't want anybody to see us!"

"Ara why Kruger-san does not want anybody to see us? Are we going to do something kind of inappropriate?"

"Of course not! Do-don't get any wrong ideas Shizuru-san! Is just that I want to talk to you without anyone interrupting us…" _yeah everybody seems to like to interrupt while I am with Shizuru-san, the raiders, the council, stupid guys in the dinning hall, that bloody spider and Chie-san and of course Baka-sensei!_

"But how are we going to go out Kruger-san if we do not use the door?"

"Heh! We are getting out just as the first time we met! I'll carry you and we will jump through the balcony windows!"

_**Royal bedrooms rooftops**_

"Look Nao-san! Kruger-sama has jumped trough the window with Shizuru-hime!" _damn it Midori-sensei is going to kill me! I am supposed to follow them, but with Nao-san present, that would be almost impossible!_

"Niceeeeeeeee! They are going to the gardens! Way to go pooch! Hah, she must be thankful to be my friend! I bet that she learned that charming stuff from me!" _yeah she must have…that pooch is retarded in this stuff, but I wonder what tactic did she use to convince her? On the other hand, could it be that she kidnapped her or something? Huh, that must be it! Only a knucklehead like her would use such methods!_

"Nao-san, I think its getting late, why don't you return to the headquarters?"

"Huh? No way in hell Chie-senpai! I want to see what they are doing! You just want to kick me out so you can watch it all by yourself right? Besides why don't we follow them? That bloody pooch maybe has taken Shizuru-hime against her will!"

"Guess you are right…but I don't think that it would be a good idea if you follow me Nao-san! You are still in training so…they would catch you right away…" _hahaha Nao-san don't you remember what actually happened during your disappearing training?_

"Aww come on Chie-senpai I know the basics! So please let me go with you! I have been practicing the disappearing stuff so…" _well…I think that I am able to disappear now…right?_

"Nao-san…the last time that you were training the only thing that you managed to disappear was your own clothes so…hehehe I doubt that it would be useful for spying our majesty and Shizuru-hime. On the other hand it could be useful for scaring someo-"

"Damn it! Shut it Chie-sempai!!!…I get it…I better return to the headquarters…" _that bloody senpai! Why she must bring out one of my most embarrassing moments? Thanks to kami that my crush wasn't present on that moment! Or I would have killed myself from embarrassment! Geez it is not my fault that the only thing that I can actually disappear are my bloody clothes…_

"Hai! Well I must be going! See you on training Nao-san!" _score! Finally I got rid of Nao-san! But it is true ahahah her abilities are not very useful right now!_

**Academy bedrooms**

Damn…my senpai is such an idiot! At least she will tell me what that pooch was doing; besides pooch promised me to help me out with my crush so I guess that everything will go smoothly! However, I am still curious! Why was pooch spying on Shizuru-hime? That dog! She better tell me what the hell was so interesting to keep her glued to those windows! Could it be that Shizuru-hime was actually doing something as that idiot says "private"?

"Nao-chan! I was looking for you!"

"Huh what the hell do you want Midori-sensei?"

"You are so mean Nao-chan! But I really think that you are going to be very interested in what I have in mind!"

"Getting drunk? I don't find that very interesting sensei…"

"Shut it! Of course, that is not that! It's about Natsuki-chin and Shizuru-hime!"

"What about the pooch and the spoiled princess?"

"Well a few moments ago I was talking with Shizuru-hime about what happened today on the halls and she was willing to accept Natsuki-chin's apologize! I think that she actually has a chance with her! I don't know if it was my imagination or something but I really think that Shizuru-hime likes Natsuki-chin!"

"oh! So you were talking with her! well sensei what do you suggest?" _crap…so nothing interesting really happened…it was only the pooch listening to a bloody conversation…_

"I was thinking that, we can make Shizuru-hime confess to Natsuki-chin that she likes her!"

"hahahaha that's impossible Midori-sensei! How are you supposed to make her say such a thing? You are not even sure if she really likes the pooch!"

"Come on Nao-chan! You know that when you like someone and you see that person approaching other you get jealous!"

"Hah! I get it! You are planning to make Shizuru-hime jealous? But you know it can't be something extreme! Or you are going to screw up everything! Wait a second…jealous? And why are you telling me this sensei? I just hope that in your stupid mind you are not planning to use me to make her jealous… I am sooo not going to do anything with that pooch!" _bloody fucking hell not even if the pooch was the last lady alive I would dare to do something with her!!!_

"Noooo! Of course is not what you are thinking! That is jut too much! I was thinking on something for Natsuki-chin's birthday party! You know that she has to open the party with a dancing , so I was wondering if you could –whispering-, that is the only thing that I am asking you Nao-chan! Besides I would do it too!"

"WHAT!!!! THAT IS EVEN BLOODY FUCKING WORST! MY ANSWER IS NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

"Demo! You said that you wanted to help Natsuki-chin! If you don't wan't to Nao-chan, maybe you could ask one of your fan girls to do it?"

"NOOOO! I AM NOT LENDING YOU ANY OF MY FANGIRLS FOR THIS!"

"But…why Nao-chan? You would not have to do it if you ask one of your girls!"

"Because my fan girls are mine and only mine! There is no way that I am allowing that pooch to grab their attention! And with what are you actually planning I am sure she will! So my answer is NO! You better go and get some bloody ugly ass face to do it! But none of my fan girls! I am warning you sensei!"

"Fine…I would find someone else! But you are going to regret it Nao-chan!" _yes you are Nao-chan! Your crush is not one of your fan girls! So I would ask her to do it! That is what you get for not helping me!_

**A/N: hahah what did actually Midori asked Nao? Damn I have to say that I am a little scared of the next chapter! I don't want you guys to kill me for it! Natsuki has finally gathered the courage to talk with Shizuru! We would see more of that on the next chapter! please! Review!!!**


	7. Silly Tactic 2: Decoy

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything…

**Author's note****: ok…before all of you kill me for being so lazy…could you at least read this chapter?**

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 7: Silly Tactic # 2: ****Decoy**

**Bedrooms headquarters**

That idiot…I am going to regret what? Not being able to look like a stupid in front of everyone? Midori-sensei is seriously out of her mind! I am totally against that plan of hers! Make someone jealous is something…but using someone and playing with the feelings just to get attention of the one you love, sucks…it really sucks cause it happened to me…so the hell that I am allowing that to happen to someone else!

And I thought that pooch got a really messed up love situation, I mean how can you make such a smoking hot goddess like that to fall in love with you in less than a month? But it seems that it is possible, because Shizuru-hime at least gave her an opportunity…but I am the real screwed up, how can you make someone that doesn't love you and is never going to… to fall in love huh? You simply can't… but that doesn't mean that I am going to desist or something, that is just not the way I am…

I am the most stupid idiot alive, I have a huge crush on the only person that admitted that I wasn't something serious…but not even the fact, that I realized that in the most painful way has stopped me on still having the hots for her. Moreover, as smoking hot as she is looking lately, I'm afraid that it has just provoked me to fall even more…but how can I make her to feel the same…it really sucks to be me…

So I am currently in the same situation of the pooch; my crush doesn't pay attention to me anymore…well she can't still be mad for what happened three years ago right? I really think that she should get over it…besides the only stupid that got heartbroken was me…so why she is still playing the victim? She shouldn't be playing the victim in the first place! I was the bloody victim! Damn it! Why I had to fall in love with the most impossible girl huh? Now that I think about it…being so impossible is what it makes her so hot...enough thinking about her…I better check out what the hell that pooch is doing…

I just hope that idiot is not wasting her time in the gardens with Shizuru-hime… damn so many things you can actually do there without being noticed! Huh but senpai is still watching over them! Not fair! I'll get a little closer perhaps I will be able to see whatever the pooch is doing! I am so going to spy them doesn't matter that Chie-senpai notices me, after all she can't say anything or she would get her ugly ass caught!

_**Palace Gardens**_

"Sorry for that again Shizuru-san… the first time we met I also did this without your permission, I am such an idiot…"

"I really do not mind being carried by Kruger-san, besides I should be the one apologizing, the first time that she did it was because I was being stubborn and Kruger-san was very sweet to care about me…"

"-blushing- I…it was no-thing Shizuru-san… but I was very mean to you, it really wasn't my intention to be so…cold. Is just that I got angry when you called me a savage…but I have to admit that I really liked when you apologized…that made me change my opinion about you Shizuru-san…"

"Ara so Kruger-san had a different opinion about me before that?"

"Uh…well…yes I had…the day that we met, I was summoned by the council and they announced that I had to get married and that it was already settled… I was very angry at that moment; I really didn't wanted to get married with a spoiled royal lady… That was the reason of why I was taking a walk to calm myself down and then I jumped out to rescue you…"

"So Kruger-san thinks that I am spoiled? Kruger-san is so mean!"

"N-no of course that I don't think that you are spoiled Shizuru-san! That was before I met you!"

_**Behind a bush in the gardens…**_

_Cool! I can hear perfectly what that idiot pooch is talking with Shizuru-hime! Time to find out how to make smoking hot ladies fall for you! Yeah finding out that secret is even better than a bunch of clad underwear hotties!_

"Um…Shizuru-san… I need to tell you something…"

"Kruger-san..."

"I overheard your conversation with Midori-sensei…. I am sorry Shizuru-san. I should have told you before about my past…but its difficult for me to talk about it…I hope that you understand…I really wanted to tell you by myself…"

"Please do not say such things…I understand that it must be difficult for Kruger-san to talk about her past, I was very impolite to ask Sugiura-san about it…please forgive me…"

"Shizuru-san…don't apologize! I know that…we are currently pretending…but I guess that you wanted to find more about me...after all you want to know the person that you are going to see for the rest of… the month…" _I wish that we were not pretending Shizuru…I wish that you could give me a chance…but I cannot control your feelings…_

"The rest of the month? Ara…so Kruger-san does not like me? Mou Kruger-san is so mean!"

"What? N-no! I didn't mean it in that way! Of course that I like you-" _I should not have said that…damn my face is burning!_

"-Blushing- Kruger-san…" _why my heart is beating so fast…I was not expecting such answer…_

"-blushing- ehh…do you have any questions…of what Midori-sensei told you, Shizuru-san?" _this is embarrassing…maybe she is thinking that I am an idiot or something…_

"Kruger-san listened to everything that I was talking with Midori-san?" _then…she must have heard what I said about her…_

"Actually…uh…yes…and I wanted to ask you Shizuru-san…do you really mean it when you said…that…that you see gentleness in my eyes?"

"Yes…I really mean it…Kruger-san has such beautiful eyes, when I saw them I never doubted that Kruger-san was sweet and gentle, and they are even more beautiful when she is transformed…"

"_-_Blushing- Shizuru-san…I think that y-you are the one that has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen…" _Shizuru…what you just said…you are not scared of me…that just have strengthened my resolve…there is no way that I am letting you go now Shizuru…_

_Bloody god…those two are getting too mushy for my taste…I didn't knew that the pooch was such a sweet talker…what is that? __Huh is Shizuru-hime giving her the look? Oh yes she is! Pooch don't be such an idiot and kiss her! Bloody god this is your opportunity pooch! Don't you dare to waste it you sucker!_

"Natsuki-san…"

"Shizuru-san…you…_she just…called me by my name! Bloody god I am the luckiest person alive! Huh but why is she getting so close…and she is looking at me so weird…what is she trying to tell me? does she want me to? Oh yes! That must be it! I am such an idiot by not noticing before!_...um you are getting cold right? Do…you want to go back to your room?"

"Oh…of course…" _I must learn to control myself…for god sake I was about to kiss her…but it seems that Natsuki-san is not very interested…did she say that to avoid me?_

"Ok! Then let me escort you back!" _Natsuki you are such a genius aren't you huh? Of course, that she was being close to me because she was getting cold! Ha! And she was looking at me like that because she is so polite, that she didn't wanted to say it out loud! That spider was so wrong about me! I am not naïve heheh!!!_

_ARGG! I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF! HOW CAN YOU BE SOOOO STUPID NATSUKI! THAT WAS THE PERFECT MOMENT AND PLACE TO KISS HER! OH BLOODY GOD I AM SO GOING TO KICK HER BUTT FOR THIS!_

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

"Here we are! I…I really had a great time talking to you Shizuru…"

"Me too Natsuki-san, -blushing- I am looking forward to know each other better at some other time…"

"Really? I mean…o-of course you just need to ask me…"

"-giggling- well it is really late, could Natsuki-san come a little closer?" _you avoided my first kiss attempt! You are such a bad girl Natsuki-san, could it be that you are getting tired of me already?_

"O-ok…" _damn…my heart is beating so fast I just hope that she is not teasing me…_

"A little closer please…" _I must tell Natsuki-san how I feel about her…it is not fair for her…_

"L-like t-this…" _kami...please I don't want her to tease me…_

"Yes is perfect…" _I am afraid of saying those words…but if I do not tell her…Natsuki-san would think that I am not interested in her…_

"Shizuru-san…what…are you doing-" _I can't believe this! She is hugging me! Kami! I could die happily in this moment…_

"-Whispering- Na-tsu-ki-san, tonight I had a wonderful time with you, no one has ever said such a beautiful thing about me before, your words are so sweet and I…I would actually like to believe in what you said… So please…I beg of you to not play with my feelings because I…I like Natsuki-san…"

"Uhh..I…I have…t-to go n-now…" _She likes me…she said that she likes me! kami…she really likes me!!!_

"Oh…good night then Natsuki-san…" _I was right…Natsuki-san is not interested in me anymore…_

"Uh...h-hey Shizuru-san…"

"Yes Natsuki-san?"

"Eh…g-good night to you too…and…"

"And….?"

"I would never play with your feelings! Because…I …I like you too Shizuru-san…a lot…"

"Natsuki-san…"

"-Blushing- Uh…s-sweet dreams!" _I have to get out of here now…I don't want to look like an idiot…_

_**Palace gardens…**_

"Oi! Chie-senpai! Could you appear please?"

-Poof- "Nao-san! If I recall I told you to return to the headquarters, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…sorry to disobey you Chie-senpai! However, I needed to check out the situation between the pooch and Shizuru-hime…and seriously I think that we have a huge problem…"

"Haha aren't you overreacting Nao-san? However, I have to confess that I have never met someone as naïve as our majesty! It was so obvious that Shizuru-hime wanted to kiss her…Natsuki-sama has such an innocent mind!"

"See? That's why this is an emergency! Can't you see senpai? I thought that the pooch needed our help about how to hit on Shizuru-hime…but I think that we have a serious problem…she is excessively shy and innocent! She can't even recognize when someone wants to kiss her! What if Shizuru-hime, mistakes her naive attitude for disinterest huh? What are we going to do?"

"You got a point there Nao-san... we have less than a month to make Shizuru-hime to fall for our majesty…she already likes her…but we know that "like" is not the same as "love"…and if she keep it like this, She could say good bye to Shizuru-hime…"

"Well…it seems that we need to make a plan…but it has to be for tonight! Since today they were really close, this is the perfect opportunity!"

"What do you have in mind Nao-san? It is really late…Shizuru-hime is probably sleeping right now, and since our majesty escorted her back maybe she is sleeping too…"

"But that is not a problem at all senpai! Because for this tactic, we do need Shizuru-hime to be sleeping! Trust me senpai! This tactic is a huge success! I have tried it by myself! So there is no doubt that it will work out!"

"Shizuru-hime sleeping? What are you planning Nao-san! It can't be something bold, if our majesty finds out about it she would definitely beat us to a pulp!"

"I am not going to anything to her senpai! Just listen to this…Shizuru-hime's room is next to the pooch bedroom right?"

"Yes…but I am still without understanding your intentions Nao-san…"

"Hehe you will see…since the rooms are next to each other, both of them could hear perfectly to what is happening in the other room, so all that we have to do is make Shizuru-hime scream!"

"Scream? Please tell me the details!"

"Heheh see Chie-senpai? I told you that this Tactic is a huge success! This is the plan senpai…one of us disguises; we use the disappearing technique and then reappear inside of her room! When one of us is inside the room, we would start to make some stupid weird noise, and that would definitely scare the hell out of her. Why? Because she would scream like crazy and the pooch will be the only one to hear it, since her room is next to hers, I bet that pooch will immediately run to her rescue, Shizuru-hime would be so scared to sleep alone that she would ask the pooch to stay with her in the same room! There! What do you think? It never fails!..."

"Nao-san…that was brilliant! How do you manage to think about such a thing?"

"Well…I have a crush on the most impossible girl; I definitely need some good Tactics to use with her, when I gather enough courage of course…" _yeah…like that is going to happen soon…_

"I see! But there is a little problem with your plan…well two in fact Nao-san…"

"Huh? What is wrong?"

"Don't you remember that our majesty sleeps like a log? And there is also a possibility that Shizuru-hime wouldn't scream… what if she is one of those girls that are not scared of that kind of things?"

"Trust me Chie-senpai! She is so going to scream! I know many girls! and I can clearly identify that type of girl, and Shizuru-hime is so not one of them…"

"But don't you remember Nao-san? Shizuru-hime actually thinks that our majesty looks "cute" when she is transformed! Do you call that a scared girl?"

"Come on! That's because when the pooch is transformed she looks like a giant piece of fur …that isn't very scary you know…"

"Hahah...you better not tell that to Natsuki-sama or she would get really angry!"

"Haha I know that she wouldn't like that! Actually, what it worries me the most is the pooch…you are right, she sleeps like a log…anyways we are not going to find out if we don't try! So let's go Chie-senpai!"

"Before we start, why don't you pay our majesty a visit first? To check out if she is sleeping or not!"

"You are right Chie-senpai! I will see how the pooch is doing, before starting with the plan!"

**Royal bedroom headquarters**

"-Knocking- Hey pooch! Huh? What the hell?"

"YEAH!!! AHHAHAHA SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE SAID THAT SHE LIKES ME!!! OH BLOODY HELL! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"

"Pooch??? Is that really you? What the hell are you doing screaming like an idiot at this hour? And even worse you are all sprawled in the freaking floor! Are you idiot out of your mind or something?"

"Hahaha come on Nao! I am just extremely happy! She likes me you know! Shizuru likes me! She told me that she likes me!!! And she even hugged me! Can you believe it? That is just so awesome!"

"You are like that just because a bloody hug? Damn it! I don't want to see what the hell you are going to do after she gets in your pants…"

"SHUT IT! –Furiously blushing- do you idiot have to talk about perverted stuff all the time? Hah but not even your perverted attitude or the fact that you were spying us is going to change my mood! I am so happy! I doubt that I will be able to sleep!"

"Yeah I can see that…you are grinning like an idiot! Wait a second…spying you? No I wasn't!!!"

"The hell that you were spying us on the gardens! You can't fool me spider!"

"Bloody hell…but how did you?"

"Don't you idiot remember that I am a "werewolf"? I can hear you; I can smell you at kilometers and of course that I can see you in the darkness!"

"You didn't saw me I was hidden! I don't smell so that's definitely out of the question! So that only means… that you heard me! You bloody pooch!"

"Actually spider, I didn't see you neither I heard you, your stench was your giveaway!"

"SHUT UP! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE YOU I-IDIOT!"

"Hahaha! Calm down spider! It was only a joke! Why are you so touchy huh? Does cute little Nao-chan needs her Marguerite-san to cuddle her?"

"ARGG! POOCH SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO BLOODY ANNOYING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

SMACK!

"Ouch! It was only a bloody joke!…anyways why were you listening to my conversation with Shizuru huh?"

"Nothing of your business pooch! Ha! I better go back to my room! If you loser want to keep acting like an idiot then go ahead! But tomorrow we would have a serious talk about how much you screw it in the gardens! And don't mention anything about Tomoe-san again you sucker!" _why that loser had to mention her…that just reminded me that she already has a chance but I am still the one that is screwed up…_

"Oi! Nao! Wait! You don't need to get so angry! Besides I didn't screw it up with Shizuru right?" _what is wrong with that spider huh? She usually likes to be teased…I guess that anything that involves her crush is not joking material…_

"Shut it you sissy! I am not angry! Now go to sleep its really late you sucker!"

"Good night spider! And I am not a sissy you loser!"

"Yeah right…night pooch!" _hehehe this is perfect! She is too excited about that bloody hug that Shizuru-hime gave her, that I doubt that she would sleep so fast. Sleeping like a log problem: solved! Now I just need to wait and scare Shizuru-hime…_

_**Academy rooftops…**_

"So how is our majesty doing Nao-san?"

"How is she doing? Well…Shizuru-hime told her that she likes her…and she is acting like an idiot inside of her room…"

"Hahaha that Natsuki-sama! Well if she is awake, it is better to wait until she is asleep, because she might suspect of you Nao-san…"

"Yes…you are right senpai…but it seems that unlike that idiotic pooch, Shizuru-hime is already sleeping...damn it pooch! Sleep!"

_**One hour later…**_

"Bloody god! It was about time! That sucker! The things that I do for friendship! I should be sleeping already! How I am going to attend all my hotties if I don't wake up early huh? And I have a crush to keep an eye on! I got a busy schedule! Damn it! I am so not going to have enough time tomorrow! "

"Calm down Nao-san…now that it is finally the time… who is going to disguise and enter on Shizuru-hime's bedroom?"

"I am going to senpai…because I need your help to get out of there quickly! After she screams you are going to teleport us to a safe place!"

"Leave that to me Nao-san! Nobody is as fast as I am teleporting! However, I think that I should disguise as well! I do not want to be recognized by Shizuru-hime…"

"Here…cover your face senpai! Let's start with this Tactic! Hahaha this is going to be so much fun! Pooch consider this your upcoming birthday present! Yeah! what could be better that sharing the same bed with a smoking hot goddess huh? Wait a second…there is something even better than that! GETTING IN HER PANTS! AHAHAHA!"

"Hahah! You are really something Nao-san! But you should lower your voice, we don't want to screw this mission right? Besides the probabilities of Natsuki-sama doing that as naïve as she is are near zero…"

"Heh sorry senpai! I got carried away! I guess that you are right senpai…but I believe that pooch at least will give Shizuru-hime the kiss that she was supposed to give her on the gardens …sometimes a kiss could lead to something else heheh…"

"-Sigh- if Natsuki-sama kisses her that would be like a miracle…I doubt that "something else" would actually happen…"

"Nah! I know that pooch is naïve…but no one is that stupid! You will see senpai! After this Shizuru-hime is so going to get married with her!" _pooch this is your golden opportunity! I know that you are not going to screw it…because if you do…I am going to kill you…_

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

"-Whispering- okay…we are outside Shizuru-hime's bedroom, wait here Chie-senpai. When you hear Shizuru-hime screaming, appear inside and teleport me out of there! But you gotta be fast senpai! I don't want an early grave you know…pooch can get really pissed off when she transforms in that gigantic piece of fur!"

"-Whispering- don't worry about that I assure you that within a second we both will be out of the headquarters! However, I have been wondering…how did you managed to do this Tactic before, if you do not fully dominate the disappearing technique Nao-san? Are you sure that you can this time? I mean last time well you…hehe your clothes…ha…hahah"

"-Whispering- shut it senpai! I told you before that I have been practicing! This Tactic is what I have been doing to "practice"… I just need to focus, so stop laughing already Chie-senpai!"

"-Whispering- hehe ok I'm sorry Nao-san! Now let's start!"

"Ok…_I already find out why I was disappearing my own bloody clothes…it was because on that moments I was thinking about hotties, smoking hot asses and Tomoe-san…so I have to focus! Focus on Shizuru-hime's bedroom…ok…I think I got it…_disappear!"

-Poof-

"….." _wow Nao-san…she did actually disappeared!_

_**Shizuru 's bedroom…**_

_Huh…I can't see a bloody thing…damn that was so cool! I did it at my first __attempt! Days ago, I needed to do it a few times before it actually worked! Guess I'm getting good at this! The next technique that I am going to learn is that awesome stealth thing to spy some hotties heheh…huh but now is not the time for thinking about that!_

_I should scare Shizuru-hime…but…what __I should do…I can't say something stupid like "boo!" That would sound so bloody fake and stupid…well…last time I used my evil laugh but that is excessively stupid…maybe I should growl, howl or something? But If she likes the pooch… then that is not going to scare her either…_

_I am so screwed up right now…I have to get my sleep…or I am not going to wake up early to check out my crush…__bloody god I am going to miss Tomoe-san in the morning! Oh bloody god no! Morning equals mini skirt! Tomoe-san wearing a mini skirt! I can't miss that! argg I c-can't think-_

"ARRGGG!"

"……." _W-what was that sound…could…it be a…g-ghost oh no…you are being f-foolish Shizuru…they d-do not exist…right?_

_Shit…I can't stay here for too long now…she is awake but she hasn't screamed yet…oh screw it…It doesn't matter that I sound like an idiot…after all seeing Tomoe-san in the morning is worth it…_

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-poof-

_**Natsuki's **__**bedroom…**_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Uhg…what? What the- SHIZURU-SAN?"

_Bloody__ hell! I need my swords! I am going to kill the fucking bastard that dares to do something to her! That intruder must have used the windows! There is no way that they would use the door! I am not holding myself this time! Whoever is in her room right now is so dead! I'm almost there Shizuru!_

_**Shizuru'**__**s bedroom…**_

"SHIZURU-SAN! DON'T WORRY I'M HERE-"

"Natsuki-san!"

"What? Where is the-…oof…ugh… Shizuru-san get off me…p-please…"

"I-it was…horrible Natsuki-san…it was the most horrible thing that I have ever seen! No, I am not getting off Natsuki-san…no after what I just seen in this room… "

"What are you talking about Shizuru-san? There is nothing in this room…in fact I don't smell anything…if someone was here, trust me that I would already knew about it…"

"Ara…maybe Natsuki-san would think that I am lying but…I s-saw it! It…it was a g-ghost…"

"pffft…he..he..hahhaha! Oh bloody god! that is a good one Shizuru-san! Hahaha a ghost! Yeah right! And under my bed I saw a dragon! hahahah"

"Natsuki-san is such a mean girl! I am terrified and she is making fun of me…"

"Oh! No! No! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Shizuru-san! Um…if this makes you feel better, I am going to check the entire room and outside to prove that there is nothing there ok?" _I guess that she is not lying…she seems scared…but a ghost?_

"Then Natsuki-san must take me with her because I am not staying here alone…"

"Does that mean that you are not letting me go Shizuru-san?"

"-Smiling- yes…"

"-Sigh- ok …what do you want me to do then Shizuru-san? As much as I am enjoying- I…I mean…eh we can't stay here on the floor...I am starting to get cold…"

"Ara…I didn't notice that Natsuki-san wasn't wearing her usual clothes…but I must say that they really look good on her…"

"-blushing- Hey…s-stop it Shizuru-san!" _bloody god…I was so focused on rescuing her that I just forgot about that…damn again I looked like a total idiot in front of her…way to go…_

"-giggling- I am sorry Natsuki-san…ara maybe Natsuki-san is going to think that I am a coward…but could Natsuki-san be kind enough to stay with me? I really don't feel like sleeping alone anymore…"

"………"_-panicking- oh bloody hell…she just…we are going to sleep in the same bed? damn I am such a perverted idiot! Of course, that she didn't asked that with those intentions…but I can't stop thinking about that awesome body of hers…oh no I just sounded like Nao! I need to calm myself! I don't want her to think that I am a pervert!_

"Natsuki-san?"

"O-ok…but could you loose a little your grip on me Shizuru-san? It's making me…um…_nervous_…eh…c-could you just…p-please?"

"Mou…I don't want to…I am still terrified…"

"Shizuru-san…we can't stand up if you don't let me go! Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"If Natsuki-san is here then yes…"

"-Blushing- S-silly! I am not allowing you to sleep on the floor! You are going to catch a cold! If you want to play in that way Shizuru-san, Then I guess that I will have to lift you…so um…d-don't m-move ok?" _this is so embarrassing…but this is for her own good! I just hope that she doesn't move I don't want to end up doing anything pervert like the last time…_

"-Smiling- as Natsuki-san wishes…"

_Bloody god…I haven't been so close to anybody like this before__! Why she is so stubborn! Now I have to lift her…not that I am complaining…b-but to do so…I have to grab her…L-legs…damn it! I- I just have to do it quickly because if I keep my hands there for too long…she is so going to think that I am a huge pervert taking advantage of her because she is scared… S-so here I go!_

"Um…Shizuru-san…d-do you want me to place you in y-your b-bed?" _bloody god…just say yes Shizuru! I just hope that she changes her mind about me sleeping with her in the same bed…because if she does not, then I am so going to pass out of embarrassment…_

"Ara…if I recall I told Natsuki-san that I am not letting her go, or does Natsuki-san find it uncomfortable to be around me?"

"N-no! d-don't s-say such things Shizuru-san!"

"Natsuki-san told me that she would stay with me…is she breaking her promise?"

"Shizuru-san…I would never do such a thing as breaking a promise to you! So…um…eh…shall we…s-sleep?" _I hope that I didn't sounded as a pervert…_

"Only if Natsuki-san wishes to sleep then yes…"

"O-of course! W-what else should I be w-wishing to-…um L-lets sleep…"

"Ara…"

_**Outside the headquarters…**_

"Damn it…that was close! Pooch appeared faster than I thought!"

"You are right Nao-san…teleporting so fast has tired me up so…see you tomorrow at training!"

"Huh? No way senpai! Could you at least teleport me to my room? I don't want to walk!"

"What? I didn't hear you Nao-san!"

"I said that if you could telep-"

-Poof-

"Argg! You bloody senpai! –Yawn- I guess that I would have to walk! Sucks to be me right now huh?" _hehe but at least pooch should be having fun right now! She better be! Or tomorrow I am seriously going to kick her butt for missing two opportunities…_

_**Shizuru's bedroom…**_

"Um…you are extremely happy to be scared Shizuru-san…"

"That is because Natsuki-san is here protecting me…"

"-Blushing- Shizuru-san! You should sleep now or tomorrow you are not going to wake up…" _yeah right…she should sleep because if she keep this holding me tight stuff, I'm going to pass out…_

"Natsuki-san that is not fair! She is only waiting the moment that I fall asleep, to leave me here all alone!"

"W-what? No! I am not going to leave you here alone Shizuru-san! You really scared me you know…I thought that something bad happened to you, if something bad had happened to you…I couldn't forgive myself! I…I guess that we are both scared right now, so…um…I'm not leaving you ok?"

"Ureshii…Natsuki-san is so sweet, now that she assured me that she is not going to leave, I can finally sleep…" _Natsuki-san…is it true that you were so worried about me?_

"Good night Shizuru-san" _yeah right…sleep… I can't sleep anymore…_

"Good night Natsuki-san…" _I wish that I would be able to sleep…but with someone so close, I doubt it…_

_**Bedroom headquarters**_

Time to pay a visit to my favorite cousin….I need to be smarter than her to convince her! However, I guess that she is not going to refuse it, after all this could turn out well for her too…

-Knocking-

"Marguerite-san! Do you have a minute?"

"Sugiura-sensei… Do you need something?"

"Well…actually Marguerite-san I have a favor to ask you…could we discuss this inside? It rather secret…"

"Please come in, Sugiura-sensei…"

"There is no need to keep pretending with those formalities…drop it, Tomoe …"

"Midori…that was rather harsh, you shouldn't speak in that way to your beloved cousin, were are your manners?"

"Oh manners!…I just forgot them under my bed. I seriously need your help; this is an important issue Tomoe, so quit joking ok?"

"Now, now Midori…if you keep talking to me like that I might refuse helping you"

"You are making this difficult…but I really need your help, you'll see…this empire depends on it…"

"The empire? Does that mean that it has something to do with Kruger-sama?"

"Yes it has…"

"Oh well…sorry to disappoint you Midori…but whatever that concerns this empire is really out of my interest…"

"Out of your interest? What about certain red haired playgirl? If she of your interest?"

"How utterly annoying you can turn out to be Midori…now why don't you just get to the point and enlighten me?"

"It's about Natsuki-chin's fiancée…"

"Oh? Are you talking about that princess? It is so obvious that she is not too close to Kruger-sama…and that both of them are faking. Was that the problem, Midori? It stills without interesting me…besides what happens between both of them is none of my concerns..."

"It seems that you are quite good at noticing the problems of the others, but you are actually unable to fix your own…shame on you Tomoe…"

"My patience is running thin Midori…why do you insist on bringing up what happened in the past? You are getting annoying…"

"If you could get her to trust you again? If you could fix what you had done in the past…does that offer seems to you quite interesting Tomoe?"

"Of course that everything that has to do with her is of my interest…why don't you tell me already what do you have in mind…but I still without understanding, how Kruger-sama and her fiancée are going to help me getting her back…"

"Natsuki-chin is in love with Shizuru-hime…but as you noticed Shizuru-hime doesn't think in the same way about her, you know the laws of this empire, if Shizuru-hime refuses publicly the marriage, she should be executed. But Natsuki-chin is desperately in love with her and she is not going to allow it…if she can't make Shizuru-hime change her opinion by the end of the month, she would allow her to escape and she would receive the punishment instead of her…"

"It seems that Kruger-sama is a foolish one…why she doesn't just order her to get married? After all, that princess should obey to everything our majesty says…"

"Aren't you listening Tomoe? Natsuki-chin is in love with her! Would you hurt your most important person, the person that you love?" _I shouldn't have said that…I totally forgot…_

"As a matter of fact I did…"

"I'm sorry Tomoe I shouldn't have said that…but I have the perfect plan to make Shizuru-hime confess her love to Natsuki-chin! I already realized that she likes her…but I think that she needs a little motivation to confess how she really feels…"

"I am still without getting the point; your plan doesn't mention anything about how getting my Nao back…"

"Calm down…what I have in mind is…jealousy"

"Jealousy? You are asking far too much Midori…"

"I actually asked Nao-chan…because she seemed quite capable to do it, after all she doesn't have a horde of fan girls for nothing, but she just refused…and forbid me to ask her fan girls to do it…"

"That's enough! I do not want to hear anything more that involves those stupid fan girls! I think that having to see the person that I love hugging and kissing them, is quite enough suffering…"

"But if we succeed in this plan, you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you know why Nao-chan refused to do it?"

"No I don't…"

"Natsuki-chin is her best friend…and I guess that Nao-chan didn't want her best friend to experience that kind of fake 'love', just to get the attention of the one she loves. When I told her, she totally disagreed with it…I guess that it reminded her of you…"

"She never listened to my reasons…and you know that I wasn't lying! Midori! You know that it was our own family! It was not me…she still thinks that…that my feelings were a lie and that I used her..."

"That is why my plan is a winning-winning situation…not only Shizuru-hime would get jealous of you and confess, but also Nao-chan would get jealous. I bet that unlike you Nao-chan can't tolerate jealousy, so at some point she is not going to handle it anymore and she would end up confronting you Tomoe…and that would be your opportunity to tell her the truth…"

"I have to say Midori…that I never thought that you could be that clever… So I just have to turn Kruger-sama into my little decoy... Leave it to me…Shizuru-hime will be soon regretting not paying enough attention to her beloved Kruger-sama…and Nao will realize what she is been missing…"

"Thank you Tomoe…and about that decoy thing..."

"Yes…?"

"Please be careful! Don't hurt Natsuki-chin's feelings! You have to keep in mind that she is rather innocent and that we want Shizuru-hime and Natsuki-chin together! We only want her jealous! Not hating Natsuki-chin, so nothing too bold ok?"

"Midori…you are underestimating me…if this involves getting my love back, I assure you that I will succeed! I was waiting for an opportunity like this, and believe me I am not going to waste it…"

"I trust you Tomoe…and sorry for being too harsh before…"

"Don't worry… it runs into the family being this serious with each other. However, I have to say that I admire you Midori. Defying our family just to do whatever you wanted without even caring about been catalogued as a 'black sheep'…"

"Hahah I guess that I enjoy my freedom! I didn't want the responsibility of leading a prestigious family...as Natsuki-chin says "they are just a bunch of cowards sitting on a throne" and I guess she is right…"

"If I got her back…then I am going to defy our family too…after all they were the ones that took her away from me in the first place…"

"I am glad to hear that…after all you should have done it in the first place…"

"I know…but I am not going to make the same mistake again…" _just wait a little longer Nao…even if I have to use your best friend to get you back…I doesn't really matter…I am sorry Kruger-sama…but you are now my decoy…_

**Shizuru's bedroom…**

_Ugh…huh? This pillow…it sm__ells so nice…just like Shizuru …thanks to kami that Nao hasn't come to wake me up yet, because I don't want to…-sigh- yeah I don't want to…wait a second! Oh bloody hell! I have to go back to my room now! or that spider would think that I did something inappropriate with Shizuru! Huh? She is not here? Lucky me! Now I don't have to be embarrassed! Time to escape!_

**Royal bedrooms headquarters**

_I just hope that Nao don't find out where did I spend the night, or she might be thinking that I did something pervert to Shizuru…oh well I just have to go back to my room quickly and no one will find out…__shit I think that it was too much to ask, she is already here…_

"hohohoh….look who have just appeared! It is no one else than Natsuki-champ! Clad in her underwear with someone's bed sheets and a…sword? Oh well you don't have to give me the details of what you actually did with that sword pooch…but I gotta say that you are kind of weird you know…"

"-blushing- spider you idiot! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom you sucker?"

"Oh! Don't change the topic you bloody pooch! As usually, I came to wake you up! But you weren't here…I guess that you were rather busy in some other place…"

"Um…yeah it's kind of a long story…I…I saved Shizuru last night from a ghost…"

"Oh yeah! I bet that it is heheh...right a ghost! You seriously need to be more creative on your excuses pooch…they are lame!"

"Shut it! And why are you talking with such a perverted tone of voice huh?"

"Me? That's the way I talk pooch…so get ready for breakfast, and put some clothes on…I'm too young to get blind you know…"

"Y-YOU I-IDIOT!"

"You are so touchy today! I wonder why huh?... Anyways we got many things to discuss today pooch! So I'll be waiting for you downstairs…and don't take too long you sucker! Midori-sensei and Chie-san are waiting for you too!"

"Yeah…I'll be there on a minute…" _at least she didn't say something perverted…I just hope that she keeps it on that way, I don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone…and if Shizuru manage to listen to something like that, I would certainly die from embarrassment…_

_**Dinning hall…**_

"Chie-san…the plan…my cousin agreed to do it…"

"Midori-sensei…your cousin? Oh no! That could turn out bad...we don't know what Nao-san is going to react to that…"

"Nao-san doesn't know that we are related…also I would ask you to keep this plan as a secret…the key to success for it is that Natsuki-chin and Nao-san are going to be clueless about it…"

"So you are going to tell her that your plan has been cancelled?"

"Yes it is for the best…for Nao-san and Natsuki-chin…"

"I just hope that Nao-san would not end up fighting with Natsuki-sama because of that…"

"Everything is going to be just fine…I trust my cousin and she assured me that she is not going to fail…"

"So we depend on Marguerite-san…I just hope that nothing turns out bad…or we would end with a more screwed up situation…does Nao-san knows that your plan has been "cancelled"?"

"yes…I already told her…and she would never suspect that I told Tomoe to do it…after all she has never seen us talking…so she would definitely think that my cousin is doing it on her own…"

"They are approaching…let's hear what our majesty did with our Tactic last night!"

"Hahah! I better not keep my hopes up! But that was a risky Tactic I have to say…"

"Hahah not as much as yours Midori-sensei…"

"I guess you are right…but if you don't risk you don't win right?"

"Our champion is here! Pooch I might become your fan after this!"

"My Kawaii Natsuki-chin! Good morning!"

"Natsuki-sama! How nice to see you!"

"Natsuki-sama I made you a special breakfast! I just hope that our majesty enjoys it… after all she really deserves it!"

"Huh?" _What are they talking about? Isn't like too early to drink or something? Don't tell me that my Baka-sensei got all of them wasted…oh but Aoi-san was so kind to make me a huge breakfast full of mayo! I wonder what are we celebrating? My birthday is like…next week, so why everybody is acting so weird…_

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb pooch! Tell us what happened last night!"

"Yes Natsuki-chin! Make your sensei proud!"

"Oh! Is that what all of you are talking about!" _oh! That was it! They are talking about me rescuing Shizuru last night! Those idiots! Why are they so excited about that?_

"Duh! Of course, you sucker! Now tell us!"

"Ok...first of all I…I just had to do it"

"Heheh I'm sure that all of us already know that pooch…"

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shut it pooch! So what happened next huh?"

"well…she was very scared you know and I have to admit that I was a little scared too…" _yeah…I don't believe in ghosts and stuff but I thought that something bad happened to her…that really scared me…_

"Oh that's normal Natsuki-chin! That you were both scared on that kind of situation! After all, it was the first time that it happened! I bet that you were both so nervous!"

"Yeah it was the first time…I didn't know that it was such a big deal, but I guess it was since she was trembling and so very scared, but I assured her that everything was ok and we…slept together… "

"-Smirking-Natsuki you dog! I knew that you were not a naïve sucker heheh! That's our pooch!"

"-Smiling- heh! Thank you guys, you are all so awesome! If I knew that, you were going to treat me like this just for talking and making company to Shizuru until she was not scared anymore of that ghost, I would have done this a long time ago!"

-Silence-

"Huh? Did I …did I say something wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"-sigh- I don't know why I believed that for a second…it's so obvious Natsuki-chin that you would never do such a thing...what are we going to do with you huh?"

"What I didn't do? I don't understand Sensei…"

"-Angry- pooch…what are you supposed to do if you happen to be in the same bedroom and in the same bed of a smoking hot goddess, that earlier that night tried to kiss you? Oh and to make the things better she even told you that she likes you…and if you had given her that kiss, perhaps she could have told you that she loves you… oh! But naïve sucker number one decided to totally waste the perfect opportunity…"

"-blushing- s-she tried to k-kiss m-me? No way! She didn't told me that she wanted to ki-"

"-Angry- Pooch you sucker! When someone wants to kiss you, specially a first kiss… they want it to be a special moment and they just do it! They don't ask like 'oh can I kiss you? If you don't feel like doing it right now we could kiss tomorrow you know…' EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!!!…"

"-smiling- oh bloody god! Shizuru! You wanted to kiss me! She really wanted to kiss me! Hahaha I am so lucky!"

"POOCH!…"

"N-nao! Why are you so pissed off? It was a little mistake! I know what to do next time!"

"Oh! Why I am so pissed off? I am soooooo going to tell you right now why pooch!

Because I can't bloody believe that you are the biggest naïve sucker that I have ever met! Oh and I got some AWESOME news pooch…Baka-sensei here doesn't have a plan anymore you know…so you are like…screwed right now…"

"What? Midori-sensei! You promised me to help me out! How come that you don't have a plan anymore?"

"Natsuki-chin don't look at me in that way…I am so sorry to disappoint you, but my plan is not going to work anymore…"

"You spoil the pooch too much Midori-sensei! I am going to tell you what she exactly meant…her plan is not going to work for a very simple reason…you suck! Your socially retarded brain can't even process the obvious!"

"Nao-chan please! Don't be too harsh with Natsuki-chin…"

"Yeah! Sensei is right! There is no need for you to get so pissed of spider…"

"Harsh my bloody ass! Listen to me very carefully pooch! I am so going to change that socially retarded brain of yours! I am going to destroy your bloody shyness! Over my dead body that you are going to let that goddess leave and be unhappy! You'll see pooch! By the end of the month, you are so going to get married!"

"Wow…why are you so determined on this spider?"

"-Whispering- Shut it! I'll tell you later when nobody is hearing us…I have my reasons!"

"You are such an idiot spider…as if Midori-sensei's presence was a big deal…"

"Natsuki-chin that was mean! Anyways what do you plan on doing with Natsuki-chin?"

"We made a mistake by doing all this tactics without preparing the pooch, Baka-sensei! so I am going to make her invulnerable to her biggest weakness!"

"My weakness? As far as I know spider I have kicked every single butt that has challenged me since I was born…I don't have a weakness…I think…"

"That was until Shizuru-hime appeared! I am warning you pooch, for you to gather at least enough courage to kiss her, I am going to show you a little "bolder" tactics, and you must do them! Because right now sucker, I am your only hope to win her heart, you got that?"

"Yeah I got it spider…but I don't like the sound of that…usually your "bold" equals "perverted". Now that you calmed down…can I eat my breakfast? Is going to get cold…"

"Breakfast? No way in hell! We got a lot of stuff to do! First things first! Let's start with my morning routine!"

"Your morning routine? I just hope that it doesn't involve anything pervert…"

"Nah! We are just going to check out Tomoe-san and later we are going to pay a little attention to my cool beauties…talking about cool beauties, I am going to introduce them to you! That would be your first step away of shyness!"

"-puppy eyes- Midori-sensei! Please don't let her take me with that bunch of perverted girls! I am too young to be corrupted!"

"-Sigh- Natsuki-chin! This is for your own good…"

"Chie-san?"

"I am sorry your majesty…but Nao-san is right! You have to stop being so shy!"

"In…what I just got myself into…Shizuru! The things that I do to win your heart…"

"Aw pooch! Don't get so gloomy! You are only going to see ok? So stop pouting you sissy! Because today we are going to have so much fun pooch! Just you wait!"

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	8. Silly Tactic 3: Player

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything…

**Author's note****:-sigh- again! Sorry for being so late! However, I have been extremely busy, with some projects of my university, I haven't had enough free time lately…but I managed to write this chapter. heh just because I haven't updated lately doesn't mean that I am not going to continue it…oh about the jealousy thing, this chapter shows the beginning of it, heheh because to make it even more interesting (dangerous) I had to add something more…on my opinion this is the chapter that I like the most, because it shows another side of Nao, that I haven't showed in the previous chapters. Anyways I apologize again, and I have to warn you guys that this chapter is really LONG, so please don't kill me for that…well enough babbling and enjoy reading it!**

**AnimeJock****:** you will probably laugh if you knew how many times I have read your review! I am the one that should be thanking you for taking your time writing it! Haha is kind of funny because I agree with you, I really don't like seeing Natsuki and Nao as something more. About Tomoe, don't worry the least thing that I would do is to make her fall for Shizuru, because she always does and it's about time that someone gives her a break…I think that second to Takeda she is the most hated character because usually in the stories she is the bad one. On this one, I am not making her good´ but I'll promise you that she will be different, maybe just maybe you'll end up liking her heheh. Anyways I hope that you also enjoy this chapter and thanks again for that awesome review!

**Uwiechan****:** bloody god! How can I deny you something when you ask like that huh? –sigh- you do have a point, Shizuru is ALWAYS the jealous one mourning over Natsuki's love…I can't promise you that she won't be jealous because it has to happen, what I can assure you is that she would definitely not be the only one here jealous. I'll do my best to make this jealousy different from what you have read ok? So please –puppy eyes- don't stop reading my story!

**The Silly Tactics to**** Make You Fall In Love**

**Chapter 8: Silly Tactic # 3: Player**

_**Dinning hall…**_

"-Smiling-Bye-bye Natsuki-chin! And good luck with the girls!"

"Shut up! You bloody Baka-sensei! Luck my bloody ass!"

SMACK!

"That's not the way to talk to your lovely sensei, Natsuki-chin! Nao-chan! Take her with those girls now!"

"Sure thing…see ya later senpai, Baka-sensei…I'll guarantee that we will see results this time! Right pooch?"

"-Grumbling- _right my ass…_" _Sensei you are so going to pay for this!_

"Sheesh talk about grumpy!…someone seems to be in her days…"

"-Blushing- Shut up!"

"Start walking pooch, we got a hell of a lot of things to do today!"

"-Angry- yeah…how awesome…" _man…this sucks…_

**Nao's bedroom**

"All right! Now is just you and me pooch!"

"What the hell! What are we doing in your bedroom spider?…_didn't she told me something about destroying my shyness?…_OH NO! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME NAO!! MIDORI-SENSEI! CHIE-SAN! HELP ME!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID POOCH!"

"-Angry- If you try to do something pervert to me… I am going to kick your butt spider!"

"Like I would do something to you pooch…sheesh talk about jumpy…I wonder what Shizuru-hime did to you last night? You are in such a weird mood today pooch…"

"-Blushing- shut up! She didn't do anything! Besides who was the perverted idiot that said, that when two people are alone in the same bedroom they should do um…eh… s-something! huh? HUH?"

"Hahaha you sucker! Does that mean that if you are in the same bedroom with Baka-sensei, you are going to do something with her huh? I was talking about you and Shizuru-hime you idiotic pooch!"

"Sucker! How can you say that about my sensei! If you keep saying stuff like that I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

"Oh? Are you saying that because you find Baka-sensei unattractive? Hah! You have to admit it pooch, that even Baka-sensei has her stuff heheh…"

"-blushing- W-what s-stuff…what are you talking a-about?"

"-smirking- a very…very nice…cleavage heheh…"

SMACK!

"-blushing- you perverted idiot! Don't talk like that about my sensei!"

"Sheesh…it was a bloody joke pooch…but what I said about Baka-sensei is true…haven't you checked her out?"

"-Blushing- NO! OF COURSE THAT I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"

"Not even a little peek pooch huh? And when she comes to hug you, haven't you-"

"NO YOU SUCKER! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Hahaha! Ok! Ok! I get it! I was just testing you pooch…damn you have serious trouble controlling that blush of yours! Without you realizing it we just had our first talk about ladies attributes, wasn't it nice pooch?"

"Nice my ass…thanks to your perverted comment, now I'll be scared to be near of my sensei forever!"

"Damn…It seems that we have a lot of work to do with that bloody shyness of yours pooch!"

"Shut it! What are we doing here anyways! And you better answer me now you sucker! And please no more –blushing- talking about Midori-sensei "stuff" ok? Or I would kick your butt!"

"Aw! How cute! The pooch is embarrassed! Don't worry pooch I will tell Baka-sensei to hug you more frequently, so you will be able to feel-"

"NAO!"

"Sheesh ok!…Didn't I told you before that today we are going to meet my cool beauties? Well, you can't go there like this pooch! You must be ready! That's the main reason of why we are here, I am going to explain you my next Tactic…"

"Ready? Oh bloody god…don't tell me that they are going to do something with me!"

"Nah…well I can't assure you anything…sometimes when I left them unattended…they can behave a little wild you know…heheh not that I mind of course…"

"Spider! You told me that I was only going to look! You bloody liar!"

"Come on pooch! You can't dispose of your bloody shyness by just looking! You need some real experience! But I am so warning you pooch! That doesn't mean that I am allowing you to steal my hotties, you got that?"

"Ha! As I if would like any of them, they are no match for Shizuru, you know…"

"Yeah right…just you wait until you see that bunch of smoking hot ladies! Not that they can compare with that hot piece of ass that my crush is…"

"-Blushing- stop talking so bluntly about girls you idiot! I'll promise that I would look at whatever you want spider, but…-puppy eyes- please don't make me do anything perverted!"

"Aw pooch! Don't be such a sissy! I really want you to get the girl you know…you are never going to get her if you keep being a naïve sucker. I'll do my best with this tactic, so just trust me ok?"

"-Sigh- ok…so you said something about being ready? What are you waiting for you idiot? Speak!"

"That's my pooch! Ok…Since things are getting good with Shizuru-hime, I think that you seriously need to get to the next level!"

"Huh? The next level? What are you talking about spider?"

"Well…last night when I was spying you pooch, I realized something…you are quite the sweet talker, but words are not enough for a smoking hot goddess like her. Because at some point like last night, she is going to get in the mood and we don't want you to screw another opportunity again! Therefore, you HAVE to be the one to make the first move next time! Trust me pooch if you take the lead she is going to get the hots for you. But as stupid and shy as you are right now, you are never going to impress her, that's why you have to be bolder!"

"The first move? Taking the lead? What you are talking about spider? that sounds like a plan to win a battle or something…and what's that mood thing anyways huh? I don't understand…"

"Damn…I totally forgot for a second there that you have a socially retarded brain, but don't worry pooch! I am going to explain you this in a way that even a naïve sucker like you would understand!"

SMACK!

"Retarded my bloody ass! Stop calling me like that you idiot!"

"Do you always have to hit me you bloody pooch?"

"You deserve it! Now tell me what do you actually meant spider!"

"-Sigh- Ok…in order to win Shizuru-hime's heart! Because both of us know that "like" is not the same as "love"… you Natsuki "pooch" Kruger…you need to stop being so bloody shy with the ladies! After thinking a lot about it, I came with the most awesome ultimate plan! So the name of my next undeniably successful tactic is called: Player!"

"Player? Playing what? I'm still without understanding you weirdo; can't you use more specific words huh?"

"You idiot…a player is someone like me!"

"Like you? I have to be more like a perverted moron to win Shizuru's heart? There is no way in hell that I am going to do that spider! One like you is more than enough!"

"SHUT IT! I am not a moron you sucker! What I meant with that is that you have to stop being so innocent! Moreover, a player you idiot is someone that has a tons of hotties, just like me! But we are not getting a lot of hotties for you; we don't want Shizuru-hime to kick your ugly butt for cheating on her…"

"I guess that you are right…after all…-blushing- I r-really want to kiss Shizuru…but I'm afraid that I would faint before it actually happens…"

"Yeah I can see that… you are all bloody red just by talking about it! Cool down a little pooch! I promise you that when we finish using the "player" tactic, you are not only going to gather enough courage to kiss her, but also for getting in her pa-"

SMACK!

"Shut up you perverted idiot! Now tell me of what this "player" Tactic is about!"

"You bloody aggressive! I told you that we can't get you any hottie because that could get you in trouble with your goddess…besides you are so in love with her that I doubt that you agree to do something with someone else… so you are going to spend the entire day with me! You are going to meet my hotties and you are so going to see what Yuuki Nao the sexiest thing alive does to have fun on a regular day!"

"Uh…well I am still unconvinced about this "player" stuff…and why do you believe that this tactic is so special spider? How can you tell that this would be a huge success huh?" _sexiest thing alive my ass…Shizuru is the sexiest thing alive! Anyways…that moron has many fan girls, so this tactic is probably going to be successful…_

"Do you really want me to answer the obvious pooch?"

"Of course that I do! You idiot!" _I still have my doubts about this, because I could get in a serious mess with Shizuru if I screw this up…_

"Ok…just imagine pooch! If you could act like me, talk a little more like me and look as half as good as I look, there is no girl that wouldn't fall for you! I am the living proof of it! This tactic is so not going to fail! Because I am confident in my skills, you know! I even surpassed my own sensei on this! So yeah, there is no question that this time is going to work out!"

"Huh? You have a sensei? Chie-san taught you to be a huge pervert? Oh bloody god! How come that you never told me about that spider? I can't believe that someone even more perverted than you, actually exists! I knew it! That innocent face of "I don't do anything" of Chie-san was a full lie!"

"Hahaha! You are the one that has that face you idiot! Because you really "don't do anything", so shut it pooch! Oh! And about Chie-san being my sensei of the charming arts with the ladies…you are so very wrong! She is not my sensei!"

"Huh? What? Then who is it? Wait…don't tell me! I know who taught you that bunch of perverted stuff!"

"You really know who pooch?"

"Sure! It was Midori-sensei that taught you that!"

"Baka-sensei? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh pooch! She is as stupid as you are…oh well not that much, but I can assure you that when it comes to "love situations" she really sucks! So…is quite obvious that she is not my sensei…you are never going to find out! I am only going to introduce her to you if the "player" tactic fails! So stop bothering me you idiotic pooch!"

"Ok…but you have to tell me later who your sensei is. Sheesh…the only bad thing about this tactic is that I know that we are going to do something pervert…and to make things even worse I found out that another perverted moron like you actually exist! Damn it! Why must winning someone's heart is so bloody difficult huh?"

"Hey! That's not the way to call it! We players never say the word "pervert" We are doing something "niceeee" not "perverted" you sucker! So don't you say that word ever again pooch! You got it?"

"For me is the same thing you loser…I really don't like this idea! And I thought that I just needed to bear talking with a bunch of perverted fan girls! You never told me that I was supposed to act like you spider!"

"Shut it already pooch! Now is not the time to complain! I have some hotties to introduce to you! When I said that I would destroy that shyness of yours I really mean it! The only way of achieving that is with this tactic! You are going to thank me later for this you sucker! "

"Yeah right…I am so going to thank you for throwing me to a pack of perverted fan girls…"

"-Laughing- oh yes you will! Let's go pooch we have to transform you into a player by the end of the day! So move it!"

**Academy halls…**

"Wait a minute spider…now that I think about it…I want to tell you something…"

"Now what's itching you pooch?"

"Shut it! Huh…well...I…you are going to get pissed off, if I tell you…"

"Come on! Just tell me pooch!"

"Y-you are about to teach me how to become a pervert… do you really think that this would work out? Is this really, what I need to win Shizuru's heart?"

"Hey! You are starting to offend me pooch! Get to the point!"

"Uh…what I actually mean is…how could someone as perverted as you can teach me something about love, if you have never taken anybody seriously? If you are so talented then why your crush isn't with you now?" _man…that was harsh…-gulp- but I really needed to tell her…I don't want to screw it again…failure this time could lead Shizuru out of my reach…_

"-Angry-Did you? Did you just imply that I have never loved somebody Natsuki?"

"N-nao! I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way…i-is just…that I…I don't want to screw it again with Shizuru…I don't want to lose her you know…the time is running out, another mistake and that's it…"

"Heheh you idiotic pooch!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you spider? Aren't you mad with me or something?"

"Let me tell you something pooch, I don't know anybody else that has loved someone as much as I did…you don't understand pooch, I used to think the same way as you do now, but you know? Because of thinking in that way…right now I just have a broken heart and an impossible crush…"

"I'm sorry spider…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that…forget what I said…"

"Aw pooch shut it! You are getting too mushy! I understand sucker…you are getting nervous because you have less time to win her heart, but don't worry pooch, remember that you have my help on this! Besides I can't blame you for saying that…because that's the truth, I don't take any of those girls seriously. Only Tomoe-san is the only one that I want you got that?"

"Does that mean that she was the one that broke your heart spider? I didn't know about that…s-so she was your g-girlfriend or something?"

"Huh? Why are you so interested in my past pooch? Nah…she wasn't my girlfriend, well she was going to be…but…sheesh just forget about it! I don't want to talk about that…it was a long time ago so don't ask me again! You got that you bloody pooch?"

"A long time ago? So you started to have a crush on Marguerite-san, when we didn't know each other? That really sucks you know…but why didn't you mentioned anything about this before huh?"

"Hey pooch! Shut up! I will tell you about what happened…when I feel like talking about it…but right now, you are really starting to piss me off! So let's go and check out my cool beauties!"

"Ok spider…but you have to promise me that you will tell me about that later!"

"Hey! No more talking about that you sucker! Or do you want me to start talking about Shizuru hime's awesome pink underwear? How does that sound pooch?"

"-Blushing- S-SHUT UP!! Let's go then…I don't want to spend my entire afternoon with you spider…the sooner we get out of this tactic the better…"

"I wouldn't say that pooch! How can't you possibly not want to spend the entire day checking out girls huh? There must be something sooo wrong with your brain you know…"

SMACK!

"SHUT IT YOU IDIOT!"

"-Smirking- hah! you are just eager to meet my cool beauties aren't you pooch? You don't need to hide it, it's perfectly understandable! After all seeing a lot of smoking hot ladies gathered around you and willing to do anything, is so very tempting heheh"

"NAO!"

"Sheesh…you are not fun at all pooch…"

_**Academy classrooms (aka: Nao-chan's worshiping area)**_

"Just look at that pooch! Enjoy the view! An entire classroom filled of smoking hot ladies! Damn! The temperature is already rising up heheh! soooo hot!"

"Hot? You idiot! I'm bloody freezing!"

SMACK!

"You bloody pooch! I said that because of the bunch of smoking hot ladies!"

"Oh!...I think I get it…but…um…what's that supposed to mean? What does the temperature has to do with ladies huh?"

"You sucker…just forget that I said something, I wasn't expecting you to understand anyways pooch…so now let's get ready for the ladies!"

"R-ready? Oh bloody god…please Shizuru…forgive me, for this!"

"-Shaking finger- No! no! Pooch! From this point you just have to forget Shizuru-hime for a while, all right?"

"-Puppy eyes- All right…" _man this really sucks…sheesh why can't Shizuru just fall in love with me right now huh? This "player" stuff is so not like me…I feel like I am cheating on her or something…_

"Hey there my cool beauties!"

"-Squeals- NAO-CHAN !!"

"Heheh…how are you doing today cuties? Missing me already?"

"Nao-chan! Of course that we missed you! After all, we haven't seen you in like…one day, two hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-two seconds…that is just too much for us right girls?"

"HAI!!"

-Shudders- _talk about creepy…these fan girls of the spider are scaring the hell out of me they even count the seconds! someone should seriously get them a life…_

"Aw I am so sorry to hear that my lovely ladies…but as all of you can see I am currently helping Kruger-sama with her training, so I haven't given all of you the attention that you deserve…I promise that I would make up for it, so don't worry about it my cool beauties!"

"-Giggles- Nao-chan!"

"Nao-chan, why is Kruger-sama so red? Is something wrong with her?"

"Oh! Nothing like that baby girl, you know that Kruger-sama trains so much everyday, she is tired, so don't worry about that, she is actually here, because she told me that she needed a break, so why don't you all my cutie pies be nice and try to make Kruger-sama feel more relaxed?" _haha! This is sooo much fun! Let's see how you handle this pooch…_

"…" _OH! bloody god! This can't get worse! What if Shizuru passes by huh? She would totally kill me…feel relaxed? That sounds like something pervert! I don't think that I could get out of this alive…_

"Of course Nao-chan!"

"Did you heard that Kruger-sama? Aren't my hotties nice? They are going to make you feel way more better, after your training! Isn't it awesome Kruger-sama?"

"-Stiff- …." _I am so dead right now…oh god I am cheating…this is so wrong!_

"Isn't it? Kru-ger sa-ma?" _you better answer now pooch, or I would kick that ugly butt of yours!_

"Y-yeah…"

"Aw! Kruger-sama always looks so intimidating! But right now she just looks totally adorable right girls?"

"HAI!"

"-Blushing- um…t-thanks…"

"-Gasps- wow! She actually said something!"

"Awww! Kruger-sama you are so cute, you should talk with us more frequently! I am sure that every girl in this academy would love to talk with such an adorable girl like our majesty!"

"Oh yes! I would totally love to talk more with our majesty! Doesn't she looks like a cute little puppy girls?"

"Oh yes she does! I bet that our majesty fiancée must be delighted with her! Sooo cute!"

"-Furiously blushing- ….." _this is so embarrassing…I am not c-cute! At least they haven't tried to do something pervert with me…yet…_

"So, Kruger-sama, Nao-chan told us that you were training a lot today"

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh! Can we do something for our cute majesty then?"

"-gulp- N-no…I am…f-fine…" _damn…spider that's enough…please cut it out already! I didn't like the sound of that…I don't want to do anything pervert!_

"-laughing- It seems that Kruger-sama is feeling better now. Thank you my cool beauties! However, if all of you keep those compliments, I am going to start feeling…a little abandoned. I am definitely starting to think that my hotties, didn't really missed me that much…" _aw pooch…you just missed the good part…well, at least you didn't faint and that's a start, but I am afraid that this wasn't enough…it seems that I have to do something about this…_

"-Gasps- Nao-chan! How can you say that! Of course that we missed you!"

"Nao-chan please! Don't even mention that again!"

"Oh! Nao-chan we would never change you for anything!"

"Well…words are just that…words…so I guess that all of you have to prove me right now…-smirking- just how much all of you missed me…" _okay! You better pay attention to this pooch! This is going to be a hot ladies overload hehheh!_

"-Whispering- Spider! What the bloody hell are you doing! Don't tell me that all of them are going to kiss you!"

"-whispering- no…not all of them are going to kiss me you idiot, some of them hug me, bite me, lick me and who knows maybe I get lucky enough to grab a smoking hot ass heheh…"

"-Panicking- oh bloody god! I am so not going to look at that bunch of perverted stuff!"

"-Whispering- you are so going to look! How can you stop being so shy if you can't even handle looking other people kissing huh? If you dare to cover your eyes pooch, then I'm going to kick your ugly butt! I'm warning you!"

"-Whispering- I don't bloody want to look!"

"Eh…could all my hunnies give me a second? Kruger-sama wants to tell me something!"

"-Giggles-Of course Nao-chan!"

"I'll be right back my cool beauties!"

_**Outside…**_

"What the hell is your bloody problem pooch huh?"

"What is my problem? I don't want to be surrounded by that bunch of perverted girls anymore! I feel like I am cheating on Shizuru or something!"

"As far as I know sucker, you haven't done anything, so you haven't cheated on her! So stop being such a loser and let's go back inside! You just managed to mumble something and blush like a total idiot! That is not enough to get rid of your shyness! I already told you pooch, that we are not going to get you in trouble with your goddess, so stop thinking about that already!"

"But…"

"No buts you sucker! Now we are so going back inside, and I want you to pay attention to what I am about to do all right? Last night you couldn't recognize how someone looks when it's about to kiss, so this time you have to learn the "look" you got that pooch?"

"-angry- I bloody got it…"_Ok Natsuki…you are like…screwed right now…so just breathe…and while they are doing perverted stuff with the spider you just have to think in something awesome to distract yourself…hopefully this player stuff will be over soon…_

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Now let's go back!"

_**Inside the classroom…**_

"I am back my cool beauties! So, who is going to be the lucky first to show me how much she missed me huh?"

"Me!!"

"Not fair I'm the first one!"

"Nao-chan I want to be the first!"

"I am prettier than you! So I should go first!"

"No way! Nao-chan is going to pick me not you!"

"Now, now ladies calm down ok? There is plenty of me for all of you…there is no need to fight! I don't like it when all of you fight for me…do you girls want to make me sad?"

"-Gasps- Nao-chan! Please don't get sad!"

"All right my cool beauties…I will decide who is first ok?" _now who is the one with the shortest skirt…hohoh that one! Very nice…now that's what I like to call a nice butt! Ha! But even if they are all my hotties… they are just no match for your heavenly smoking hot ass Tomoe-san…yeah none of those butts are major nosebleed material…only yours…_

"Hai! Nao-chan!"

"Eh…_damn I can't remember her name… but it's not my fault! Sheesh why they are so many? Heh guess that I am so irresistible…_you my cool beauty! You are the first one!" _yeah nobody is as hot as you are Tomoe-san…you are the only one that I keep always on my mind…the only name that I really care about to remember…my real cool beauty…_

"-giggling- I am your favorite right Nao-chan?"

"Yes…you are…" _Tomoe-san…_

_Nao…that's weird…she is about to do something pervert…she should be smirking or something… but why her eyes…why they look so sad? I haven't seen them like that before…could it be about what she mentioned about Marguerite-san?_

"Nao-chan? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! I was just thinking about how nice you look today heheh…" _bloody hell…I got distracted by a second…Tomoe-san the things that you make me do…_

_God they are getting so close! __Damn, she is seriously going to kiss that girl! Bloody god…I don't want to look…ok…Natsuki don't panic…just think about something really nice…uh…Shizuru…Shizuru…damn it they are bloody kissing…ugh this is too much for me to handle right now…can't t-think…_

THUD!

"-Smirking- Very nice! It seems that you missed me a lot my cool beauty…" _ok pooch did you got all of that? Pooch…huh? She fainted? I can't bloody believe this…_

"-Blushing- Nao-chan…"

"Nao-chan! What's wrong with Kruger-sama?"

"Ehh…I am so sorry my cool beauties but I am afraid that we have to leave this for some other time…it seems that Kruger-sama is not feeling good…so can we do this later?"

"-gasps- but Nao-chan…you are leaving us again?"

"You promised to stay with us!"

"Nao-chan please don't leave us!"

"Aww come on my cutie pies! Why that long faces? I really have to help Kruger-sama…so could all of you make me happy by showing me your lovely smiles huh?"

"Giggles- all right Nao-chan! We are going to wait!"

"Remember that you promised us Nao-chan!"

"Heheh! Now that's what I like to see, all my cutie pies smiling! I'll promise that I would make up for it next time!" _pooch you are so going to pay for this!_

**Nao's bedroom **

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Pooch! You bloody idiot come on! Wake up already!"

"Ugh…damn…it…spider! Stop slapping me you sucker…"

"Pooch you just totally screwed it! You couldn't even handle that? Well…at this rate you can kiss good-bye Shizuru-hime! You are never going to win her heart like that you bloody loser!"

"Shut up… it wasn't my fault! You were about to kiss a bunch of creepy girls, that was too much for me…couldn't we do something a little less..uh…perverted?"

"What? My cool beauties are not creepy you idiotic pooch! Less perverted? Do you call a bloody kiss perverted? Then…I guess that you are not good enough for Shizuru-hime...maybe I should pay her a little visit, I am not a shy moron like you, so she is definitely going to appreciate my company heheh..."

"-Angry-What did you just said Nao?"

"Aww did that hurt your feelings pooch? –Angry-You better listen to me now loser, if you don't keep trying then she would be gone by the end of the month! Why don't you try a little harder huh? Are you so seriously in love with her as you claim to be Natsuki? You really have an opportunity unlike me…and you are totally wasting it!"

"Nao! How dare you to question my love for Shizuru! How can you talk about love huh? You admitted that you don't take anybody seriously!...you have gone too far this time!"

"Too far? You are the one that has gone too far! Saying that I don't freaking know anything about love! You loser don't know how it feels to be heartbroken! You don't know how is to be desperately in love with someone and be rejected in the most painful way! At least Shizuru-hime is giving you an opportunity! So don't you ever say that again Natsuki!"

"Nao…I… I'm such an idiot…please forgive me…I really shouldn't have said that…"

"Hey, there is no need for you to get all touchy because of that pooch…Why don't we just forget about it?"

"Nao…why don't you tell me about what happened between you and Marguerite-san? I saw you before, back there with those girls, you were sad! If something's troubling you, then why don't you let me help you out?"

"I don't want to…So let's go; we have plenty of things to do…"

"No! We are not going anywhere, until you tell me what is troubling you spider! what is it huh? You don't trust me enough?"

"Look…sometimes people has things that they just try to leave in the past… well this is one of those things, and I don't feel like talking about it right now…"

"But you mentioned before that someone turned you down and that you don't have any opportunity…are you talking about Marguerite-san? What did she-"

"Shut up! I said that I don't want to talk about that…"

"Come on Nao! Don't be such an idiot! Who told me that best friends are supposed to help each other no matter what huh?"

"That was me…I said that…"

"Then? Are you backing up at your own words? You bloody coward! You know that keeping something that is troubling you to yourself is no good! So stop acting as if you had a stick on your ass or something! Sheesh…you are so not cool like that spider…"

"-Laughing- Pooch you idiot! I guess you are right, you are my best friend after all…I am going to tell you…but I am warning you! If someone else finds out about this, your sorry ass is so dead you got that? Besides I have a reputation to keep you know…so not telling anybody about my embarrassing display of mushy words!"

"It's a promise spider! I won't tell anybody else!"

"Ok...don't you dare to break that promise! And…"

"Huh? What spider?"

"I'm sorry for what I said before pooch…I got carried away, it wasn't my intention to be so harsh with you…"

"Aww! I didn't knew that you were such a big softie spider! But well forgive me too, I was such an idiot, I shouldn't have said all of those things…Now tell me about what happened spider!"

"Shut it! I am not a softie! Anyways…three years ago before I met you pooch, I was as naïve as you are right now…um well not that much, I don't believe that someone else like you actually exist…"

"You idiot! Shut up and start telling me!"

"-Laughing- all right…well it started like this…"

_**Flashback…**_

It was snowing outside, and the current class was as boring as hell. I asked for permission to go to the bathroom, with the intentions of not going back to my classes of that day. To tell you the truth, a bunch of falling snow seemed more appealing to me on that moment, than to listen to some ancestors history crap. So I ditched, and I took a sit on a bench in the gardens. Since I was so lost on my own thoughts, I didn't noticed that someone just took a seat by my side. However, I did felt as if someone was looking at me, I turned around just to see, the hottest girl that I had ever seen in my entire life. She was looking at me so intensely while a beautiful smile was adorning her face. I am not going to lie I was as nervous as hell, my hands were sweating and I could feel my face slightly burning. I couldn't believe my luck, such a beautiful girl was sitting next to me. I was also freaking out, what was I supposed to do on that moment? Well I now know what, but on that time, I certainly didn't have the slightest idea. Since I didn't wanted to look like an idiot in front of her, I just decided to keep my mouth shut…

_**End of flashback…**_

"Wow spider! That is just so out of character for you! Oh bloody god…I didn't knew that you could talk like that! It sounds like…romantic or something…Damn! please tell me what happened next!"

"S-shut it pooch! T-that's not r-romantic you sucker! Stop saying that or I am not going to tell you the rest of the story!"

"Oh come on spider! Please continue with the story! But keep that romantic narration thing; it makes it sound so awesome!"

SMACK! "I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S NOT ROMANTIC YOU BLOODY POOCH!"

"Ouch! Ok…I get it spider…so what happened next huh?"

"Pooch you are such an idiot! Well…"

_**Flashback…**_

Said hot girl looked at me with an amused expression on her face, showing me again that awesome smile of hers, and still looking flawless, she said, "Excuse me, you have been staring me for the past few minutes, without uttering a single word…I was wondering if you could actually talk…"

"I talk…I mean, um, yeah, I can…" I said stumbling over the words and looking like the biggest idiot ever…

She chokes out a laugh "Oh! I am aware of that now…"

Great…just what I needed on that moment, that gorgeous goddess was totally making fun of my stupidity, I seriously wanted to kick my own ugly butt on that moment…

Still giggling, she looked directly into my eyes, of course I immediately directed my gaze to the other side, trying miserably to hide my stupid blush. In an amused tone, she spoke "well…now that I am certain that you can actually "talk" I just wanted to let you know that you just seemed so lonely, that I could not possibly resist the urge of making you company, please forgive me for my rudeness…"

I just nodded, unable to speak and not taking my eyes of the snow covered ground. Opening my bloody mouth before, was a huge mistake and I was so not going to repeat it again, not in front of that goddess anyways, but that was until she said something again…

"Oh! It seems that you are not very talkative, could it be that my presence is actually bothering you?"

"N-no…"

"I am glad to hear that, so what is Yuuki Nao doing out of the classroom? Let me guess, the class was boring you to death…"

"-Blushing- W-what? How do you-"?

"How do I know your name? Well…it happens that we are in the same history class, the same one that you so religiously like to skip; I am amazed by the fact that our teacher actually let you go out, knowing that you were not planning to come back…"

All right, that goddess knew my name? And to make things even more shocking we were actually in the same boring class? That couldn't be…how come that I haven't noticed her before? I should have notice her…

While trying to suppress my shyness, I finally managed to mutter, "S-so…um, what's your name? I…I mean since you s-seem to know mine…"

She smiles again "Forgive me, I got carried away and I totally forgot to introduce myself, how rude of my part…my name is Tomoe Marguerite..."

I dared to stare at her, getting a better look of her face, that I couldn't get before because of my bloody shyness, and she was just simply breathtaking. As mushy as it sounds I have only talked to her for ten minutes, well she talked to me because I was busy being a total idiot, but I swear that I already had a huge crush on her…

"Um…Nice to meet you Marguerite-san…b-but how come that I…I haven't seen you before?"

"Oh…well that is because you can not actually see someone if you always ditch classes…"

"-Blushing-That is not my fault! Our sensei is so boring, plus I don't understand half of the things that they are explaining…I rather be here freezing and all alone, than to listen to that bunch of boring stuff…"

"Alone? I didn't know that you liked to be just like Kruger-sama…"

"Kruger-sama? W-what about her?"

"Kruger-sama is so unapproachable…she just spends the entire day training or polishing her sword, she doesn't even talk with anybody else, just with her sensei…I tried to talk to her before but it seems that she is not particularly interested in making any friends...she was rather rude if you ask me…"

Someone just rejected her? Who could that idiot be? My shyness totally forgotten by that point, I was just infuriated by the comment because I will never say no to such a gorgeous goddess…

"That Kruger-sama sounds like an idiot! how could she just ignore you like that? I am not like her!"

"-Giggling- I am sorry for comparing you Yuuki-san, but about the boring classes, now that you actually noticed me, we could always talk and make it less boring, that is only if you want, of course…"

"-blushing-W-what…?"

"Yuuki-san…you just implied that class is boring, but it wouldn't be anymore, if we could keep talking like this…" then her expression changed, she looked almost hurt when she asked me "or could it be that you find me uninteresting Yuuki-san?"

"No…that's not it" I finally managed to smile "I was just wondering…if you were up to the task..."

"-Smiling-Does that mean that you are going to stop ditching classes and keep talking with me?"

"I…I don't know…class is so boring…it depends on you…"

_**End of flashback…**_

"Hey! You were badmouthing me! You bloody spider! How could you say that I was an idiot huh? You hypocrite!"

"You sucker! We didn't knew each other on that time! Plus is the truth! You are such an idiot sometimes! Are you going to let me finish this or what?"

"Oh yeah…sorry about interrupting, but man you two surely had something awesome, I didn't knew that you could behave like that, without being a total pervert, you know…"

"Shut it! I haven't finished telling you, later you will find out the reason behind that "pervert behavior" so let me continue…"

_**Flashback…**_

"So it depends on if I am actually up to the task? Oh I can assure you that I am…after all, I too ditched today's class, just to get to know my rebellious classmate…"

"-Blushing- rebellious? I am everything but that…b-but since you took all the trouble just to know me…I…I guess that I just can't refuse…"

"-Laughing- so you are only going to stop ditching classes? What about the two of us?"

"-Blushing- T-the two of us?"

"Yes…I mean the two of us talking…"

"Oh! Right! Well…um…Ok…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, I mean, um, y-yeah…"

"How wonderful! It's a promise then Yuuki-san…"

The look of happiness on her face…was priceless. But what really made me feel all warm inside was when she suddenly hugged me, of course I didn't had the opportunity to wrap my arms around her and hug her back because I was petrified…what an idiot I was…

_**End of flashback…**_

"Hey…why do you stop spider? It was just getting interesting and even more mushy!"

"Shut it pooch! I am just mentally preparing myself for the last part…that's the one that I don't like to remember…if you are so happy with the mushy narration, then I should end the story right here, because what is next is everything but that pooch…"

"I want to hear the entire story! I am really curious to find out how did you started to have a crush on Marguerite-san!"

"You bloody pooch! Since the moment I saw her I had a crush on her! Now shut it, because I want to end this story right now, before I start getting mushy and acting like a sissy just as you pooch! And I have a reputation to keep you know…"

"Argg! Stop calling me sissy you bloody spider!"

"Shut it pooch! After I agreed to what Tomoe-san asked me…"

_**Flashback…**_

She was always sitting by my side on classes; we had always an awesome time together

She was so very right, I wasn't bored anymore…I guess it was because of the crush that I had, because all day long I was like thinking about her. She always made fun of me saying that I was never paying attention to anything else but her…and she was so right, but how could I think about something else, when having my crush around me all the time? My secret inner devotion was obviously affecting me on those boring classes so my sensei ended up warning me that I should study a little more…

"Yuuki-san! I can't believe that you failed! You must do the test again!"

"Sheesh…Ok…no need to get so angry sensei, I'll promise that I am not going to fail next time!"

"You better keep that promise Yuuki-san…"

"Yeah…yeah whatever…"

"Nao-san…I think that you should study for it, I don't want you to fail again, I am going to start thinking that is because I'm distracting you…"

"What? No way! You are not distracting me Tomoe-san…plus studying is boring, so I don't want to do it anyways…"

"Nao-san…please?"

"Ok…I'll study for it…Tomoe-san…"

Yeah…I didn't feel like studying but my crush was asking me to do it so I couldn't refuse… after the class, we went back to the same bench to talk a little before escorting her back to her room. However, that day I was feeling a little mushy, so I don't know what made me ask her such a thing but I did it anyways…

"Tomoe-san…I was wondering, if you…I mean, do you have a favorite thing?"

"-Giggling- why are you asking this all of the sudden Nao-san?"

"Well…I just feel like I want to know more about you…"

"Ok…my favorite thing besides a dream that I had with you last night? Well…actually there is something, but I think it's quite meaningless to mention it right now…"

"-Blushing- uh…thanks for sharing your nocturnal explicit dreams…but seriously, just tell me what is it..."

"-Laughing- explicit? I actually never mentioned what kind of dream I had with you last night…or could it be that you really wanted me to dream like that about you?"

"-Blushing- H-hey! Drop it! Just answer the question Tomoe-san!"

"You are always so impatient Nao-san! But if you insist I will tell you…but are you sure about not wanting to know what I was dreaming last night?"

"Tomoe-san!"

"It's a flower…"

"A flower? As far as I know none of those grow around here, are you sure about that?"

"See? I told you it was meaningless…I should not have said anything…"

"H-hey…I'm sorry…so, um, how does that flower look like?"

"I saw them on the Windbloom capital; there they have gardens filled of beautiful flowers called roses, I would really like to see one again, such a pity that in this empire nothing like that can grow…"

"You went to the Windbloom capital? I couldn't possibly stand being surrounded by that bunch of stuck up aristocrats; they don't have the best of the impressions about we Nordics…"

"My family is actually from the Windbloom capital…"

"W-what...-blushing- I…I'm s-sorry I…didn't really mean it…about the stuck up aristocrats stuff…"

"-Laughing- Oh, please Nao-san! Do not worry about that, you are right, my family is exactly what you described…"

"Uh…anyways…um…it's getting late; allow me to escort you back to your room…"

"Of course Nao-san…"

Great…I just criticized my crush's family and looked like the biggest idiot ever again. So I decided to escort her back to her room, to avoid more embarrassing moments…but I didn't have the slightest idea of what was about to happen to me…we were in front of her bedroom door, and I was about to say good bye until she stopped me…

"Wait…"

"Huh?"

"Why the rush, Nao-san?"

"-Blushing- W-what?"

"I never got to ask you…about your favorite thing Nao-san…"

"Oh…ehh…well i-it doesn't matter T-tomoe-san…"

"It does matter to me…although I do not need to ask you anymore, because I already know what it is…"

"-Blushing-Y-you d-do?"

"Yes…"

"W-what is it t-then?"

"-Blushing- Me…"

She was slowly approaching to my face; her face slightly blushed, her eyelids closing, our noses almost touching…and then it happened, I felt a light softness brushing against my lips and then there's added pressure, my eyes suddenly opened in shock. My crush ends our first kiss, then she smiles and closes the door behind her.

I was speechless and without still assimilating what just happened, and I was grinning like an idiot while touching my lips. I just had my very first kiss…an innocent little peck…but on that precise moment, that was just the most awesome thing ever…

I returned to my bedroom, I was trying to get some sleep. However, on that moment all that I could think about was about that kiss. On my naïve mushy mind, a thought suddenly popped into my head…yeah my crush knew that she was my favorite thing, and she gave me a kiss. But I? I didn't gave her anything…so I took the decision of asking one of the weaponry merchants to take me to Windbloom. That bloody rose was something that she wanted to see again, and I was so willing to get it no matter what…Luckily, for me the merchants were leaving on midnight.

"Hey could you take me to windbloom?"

"Huh? What a youngster like you has to do there?"

"I need to get something…please is really important"

"All right! You look like you really need to go there; well you are lucky kid, we are leaving on midnight! We got a shipment to deliver, but I am warning you, we are going to be there just for one day! So whatever you are going to do, you gotta do it quickly…"

"All right…a day is more than enough …"

I traveled to windbloom with the merchants and got the flower for Tomoe-san, however they warned me that the flower would not survive in such a cold weather, but I took it anyways, if she could be able to see it for a day it was more than enough. That bloody merchant asked me why I would do such a foolish thing as to get a flower that would obviously wither in a couple of days, I answered him that if my crush was happy by just looking at it, then it was worth all the trouble that I took to get the flower.

As I got back to the Nordic empire, the nervousness took over me. I was planning of finally confessing what I really felt. I really wanted to see her reaction so I directed myself towards the gardens. While going to the gardens I was holding the flower with care, it is true that they are pretty flowers but they are also filled with thorns and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her for not handling the flower correctly.

I was approaching to the same bench that we usually share until I heard some voices; I hid myself behind a tree to listen. It was Tomoe-san and some of her bloody friends…I really wish that I haven't heard of what they were talking…

"Tomoe-san! Are the rumors true? Do you really like Yuuki-san?"

"That can't be true right Tomoe-san? she comes from one of the most prestigious families! There is not even a chance that she would like someone as Yuuki-san!"

"Besides what the Marguerite family would say about you dating someone that they don't approve? I know that those are rumors Tomoe!"

"So Tomoe-san? Are those rumors true? Answer us! We do want the best for you, so if they are indeed true then we must inform your father about this…"

"Of course that they are not true…I…I was having some fun…I was just playing, do you really believe that I would like someone as Yuuki-san? So they are just that…only rumors…I was just playing…so there is really no need to inform my father about this…"

"I knew it! But for your own good you better stop hanging around with Yuuki-san…we do not want people spreading rumors…ha what a foolish girl that Yuuki-san is! She didn't even realize that you were just playing with her!"

"Ha…yes you are…r-right…foolish…"

I couldn't believe what I just heard…Tomoe-san…she was playing with me…and I was foolish enough to believe it. I clutched the flower on my hands unable to accept that the one that I was in love with…was just playing….playing with my bloody feelings. But love make us blind…and even if we have the truth before our own eyes, we refuse to accept it. So yes, I was heartbroken but I decided that I wouldn't have enough until I humiliated myself in front of her, I wanted to tell her just how miserable she made me feel. When she was, finally alone I approached her with the flower still clutched on my hand.

"Nao-san? What's wrong? And you are…holding a…a rose? But your hand is bleeding let me hel-"

"Please…don't touch me…wasn't enough for you to play with my feelings like that?"

"Nao-san…did you just heard what I was talking with them? Please I can explain…"

"There is nothing to explain…I made a fool of myself by believing you Tomoe-san…I was so naïve…I must have imagined that someone as you would never approach someone as me without some reason behind…oh right! The stupid reason was that you wanted to have some fun! You wanted to play! Hahahaha you were just playing! Do you enjoy seeing others suffering? ANSWER ME!"

"Nao-san please stop it! You must listen to what I have to say!"

"There is nothing that you could say that would change what I just heard. The damage it's already done. Why don't you just keep your words to yourself? But don't worry I have learn in the most painful way how much it hurts to love someone that doesn't love you back. Play…hehe…playing…hahaha just playing! Go and find someone else to play with…because I am over with this…"

I was still clutching the bloody rose on my right hand…I couldn't believe my bad luck on that moment, I was devastated. I didn't dare to look at her again, I just started walking leaving her behind…I took a seat in the same bench where we meet for the first time…cursing myself for feeling so bloody miserable…but I didn't knew that there was some silent witness of my tragedy…the same that saved my sorry ass existence on that moment.

"Hey…you shouldn't keep holding that stuff like that; you might get a scar if you keep crushing it in your hand…"

"As if I care about that…why don't you just shut up?"

"Come on…drop it already, what is the point of hurting yourself like that?"

"Look…why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I saw what happened…I can't leave you alone after being witness of that…"

"What does a little brat like you would know? You would never understand, so save your bloody words because I am not in the mood for hearing some self-pity crap…"

"A brat? –Laughing-Looks can be deceiving sometimes…"

"Deceiving…guess you are right…she deceived me after all…"

"There is no point in keep thinking about that…Hey, do you really love her?"

"What kind of question is that? Didn't you just see what happened?"

"That's exactly why I am asking you this…do you really love her?"

"What is the point of answering that…if I say yes…she wouldn't come back to me you know? Nothing is going to change if I answer that, because a bloody yes can't erase what just happened…"

"heh…that was everything that I wanted to hear…so you really do love her, it was to be expected…after what you did…but is amazing even if she has done this to you…do you still love her?"

"Yeah…it doesn't matter, but I have to admit that it hurts like hell…but still I love her…I am so miserable…"

"You should forget about that, because I know how you could get her back…but is not going to be easy…anyways I want to know if you are really determined on this…"

"Hah…I must be so miserable that I am listening to the advice of a brat…but oh well, go ahead…It doesn't really matter to me what it takes…I am willing to do anything…"

"Hey! I may look young, but that doesn't mean that my mind is! Anyways I want you to listen very carefully, because what I got in mind could sound a little twisted…but you told me that you are willing to do anything…since she played with you, why don't you do the same?"

"The same?"

"Yes…I know many things that I could teach you; in order to get her back…"

"Tell me more about that…"

"The only way to get her back and make her pay for what she did, is by becoming the most desirable girl in this academy! If you play with other girls feelings…and transform yourself in a charming player, there is no girl that wouldn't fall for you, this will be with the only intention of making her suffer! Until she realizes her mistake and apologizes! You'll see…she would soon regret what she has just lost, I can assure you that she would regret it so bad…"

"I'm on it…I do love her, but I can't just forgive her like that…you are right, I will make her regret it…because even if I do love her so much, I can't avoid also feeling hatred towards what she did…even if this is going to hurt both of us, I'll do it! Because I do hope to her back again…"

"We got a deal! I will teach you everything that I know, I'll promise to help you out! But you have to listen to everything that I say from now on…because soon you'll be a player!"

"Your name is Nao right?"

"Yeah…Yuuki Nao…"

"All right from now on you'll be Nao-chan!"

"Nao-chan?"

"Yes! No more Yuuki-san…just Nao-chan heheh! Ladies love cute names like that you know… there is no need to be so formal with the cutie pies. So are you ready to start learning about cool beauties Nao-chan huh?"

"C-cool beauties?"

"Uh-huh! Oh and I forgot to mention this…but we players can't be shy you know, because ladies are our priority now, and they don't certainly like shy morons…so we just have to work on that…it won't be an easy ride, but don't worry about it, because you have me now!"

"W-why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Why you ask? Heh isn't it quite obvious? You are a girl and that is my biggest weakness! I can't stand seeing a girl suffering…plus you do got potential! I get this feeling that you would become soon a total cool beauty!"

"-laughing- you just saved my sorry ass existence, sorry about the brat thing that I said before, I really have to swallow my own words now, because you are everything but that…I really owe you a big one um…?"

"You can call me Sensei…"

"All right Sensei! I am more than ready! So now teach me everything you know about cool beauties!"

"Heheh! That's the attitude Nao-chan! Now let's start with this already!"

_**End of flashback…**_

"Oh bloody god! Spider you are so awesome! Please forget everything that I told you before! Man! You are like the most romantic person that I know! Sheesh! Who would have guessed that you became such a perverted moron, just to get the love of your life back huh?"

SMACK!

"Shut up! Now you know what happened you sucker! So no more talking about this ever! You promised pooch!"

"But…on the other hand…it sucks you know…to end just like that…"

"What? It didn't even start when it was already over, besides I am not that naïve idiot of before, so there is really no need to worry about that anymore pooch…"

"anyways spider…I know that you say that I am socially retarded, but I really think that Marguerite-san, didn't really meant to hurt you like that, after all she was the one that came to you first right? I think that you should have heard what she had to say…"

"Didn't mean to hurt me huh? Don't you get it sucker? She only approached me because she wanted someone to toy with! To mess around with my bloody head! And she got away with it! Besides there was nothing that she could say on that moment, that could have fix that…sucks to be in love with someone that really doesn't care about your sorry ass existence at all…"

"Yeah…it sucks to love someone and not be loved back…I know what you mean spider…"

"Aw! Shut up! Shizuru-hime likes you, and making her love you back, it's up to you pooch, that's what I meant with the opportunity that you have…I don't have one you know, because my crush made herself very clear about not caring about me at all…"

"You know spider…I think that you are so cool! Thanks to your words and that courage of yours of not giving up no matter what, has inspired me! Now I feel ready to do anything! Come on spider! Let's go and check out some girls! Compared to your efforts of winning someone's heart, mine has seemed like a bloody joke! So from now on, I am not going to complain! If I really want to win Shizuru's heart, then I should do whatever it takes just like you!"

"Thanks for saying that pooch! Heh I feel somewhat flattered you know…but don't you dare to complain later you sucker…let's go and check out some hotties! Oh yeah underwear overload included!"

"-blushing-W-what? u-underwear? Hell no!"

"What? You bloody-"

SMACK!!

"No underwear I said!"

"What happened with that "whatever it takes" attitude huh? Pooch you bloody idiot!"

"-blushing- Well…I said whatever it takes…but nothing about underwear so…I am not going to see any underwear…u-unless um…"

"Huh? Did I heard right? You said "unless" pooch?"

"-blushing-Eh…yeah…well…I…"

"Come on pooch! Tell me! unless what?"

"-Whispering- Shizu…Shizu-ru…"

"Huh? ahhaha I got it! You are not going to see anything unless IS FROM SHIZURU-HIME!"

SMACK!

"S-shut up you moron! You weren't supposed to say it out loud! What if Shizuru heard you huh? She would label me as a huge pervert forever you sucker!"

"Aw pooch…I know that Shizuru-hime's underwear stuff was a big deal for you, because you had never seen something like that before, so your naïve sucker mind has that image as the best thing ever! However, let me tell you something pooch, once you manage to see what I am about to show you…it will blow up your mind!"

"-blushing- y-you idiot! Well…what's that stuff that is sooo going to blow my mind huh?" _ha! I doubt so…nothing matches that underwear thing…I should stop thinking about that… oh bloody god I am such a huge pervert!_

"Well it's going to be something really delicious!" _hell yeah! This is a winning-winning situation! I am going to delight my view and pooch will learn something useful!_

"Delicious? Hah! You are so right! I am so hungry now, that I could eat whatever you put in front of me! A mayo sandwich sounds good you know...since I couldn't have my breakfast this morning…" _oh well…a mayo sandwich is sure a mind blowing thing!_

"You sucker! I was talking about Girls!"

"G-girls? You call that deli- YOU PERVERTED MORON!"

"Ha! You say that because you haven't ea-"

"Shush! No more talking about that! Oh bloody god, I want Shizuru to love me! I don't want t-to e-eat her or s-something…"

"You don't? Ha! I am going to tell Shizuru-hime what you just said pooch! She is so not going to like that!"

"Shut up! I have to win her heart first, before thinking about uh…such…um t-things! S-so, drop it now spider!"

"Ok! I get it you bloody touchy! Come on we have to check out some girls! You better not screw it this time!"

"I'll do my best this time spider! I promise! After all this is for Shizuru!"

"One more thing before we go…As your sensei in the charming arts with the ladies, I am going to tell you the rules that my charming womanizer sensei taught me a long time ago!"

"Sensei my bloody ass! I only have one and that's Midori-sensei! So I am so not going to call you like that spider! Over my dead body!"

"Aw…how cute pooch! I am starting to think that you have a thing for Baka-sensei you know…"

"Shut it you idiot! Don't even think about that! Now tell me the bloody rules!"

"Sheesh…Ahem! A player has to be the ultimate eye-candy for ladies, we players always keep our cool, we do not blush and more importantly, we never EVER get jealous…you got that pooch?"

"Huh? What's an eye-candy?"

"You sucker! That means that you have to look good all the time pooch! That includes having a super smoking hot sexy smile you got that? Now I know why you aren't popular with the ladies, that bloody permanent scowl of yours is a repellent for girls…you have to be a magnet you sucker! Not scare them away!"

"As if I care about that! I don't want to be a bloody magnet! I only want Shizuru you idiot!"

"Oh! But to get her you must be a magnet you sucker! Just imagine pooch…all the ladies chasing you, and Shizuru-hime watching in a corner, jealousy taking over her and she would be like… –girly voice- "How dare those girls to chase my NATSUKI-SAMA! I am sooo not allowing that! She is only MINE! I am going to get in her pants right away to fix that!" heh…sounds nice right pooch?"

"-blushing- S-she is r-really going to say t-that?" _oh god! Shizuru would get the hots for me if I become a lady magnet! I wish someone had told me before about that! heh I think that this time I am going to succeed on winning her heart! Wait for me a little more Shizuru!_

"Eh…Of course that she would! All girls do! So just trust me!" _maybe not…hahah if all the ladies would think in that way, I would have gotten into my sexy crush pant's a looong time ago…but oh well a little white lie is not so bad, thanks to kami that pooch is really stupid in this stuff…_

"Okay! I think I got it! I have to be an eye-candy!"

"That's right pooch! Now show me your super smoking hot sexy smile! Come on do it!"

"Um…I…can't…tell me something funny spider! I can't smile without a reason you know…"

SMACK!

"I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE THIS! Just forget about the smile thing…you suck! Now let's go… and try to do your best you got that pooch?"

"Yeah…but why do we have to check out girls first? Why don't we go to the kitchen first huh?"

"Kitchen?"

"Yeah! I am so hungry right now…"

SMACK!

"Pooch you sucker! I don't freaking care that you are hungry! We are going to see a more delicious thing! ladies! A lot of them! Clawed in tiny towels! We are checking girls in the halls first, to mentally prepare yourself for that you sucker!"

"Oh! I got it! Well let's go then!" _tiny towels huh? I didn't know that they changed uniforms like that…oh well must be a shadow uniform thing or something…nothing to worry about! However, what a weird taste on clothing…they are sooo going to freeze with that!_

"Huh? Ok…let's go pooch…" _weird…why she didn't complain about we checking out girls in the showers huh? She should have smacked me or called me a perverted moron or something…could it be that she didn't really get it? On the other hand, I am such a great sensei, so she is probably losing already her shyness…that can't be, that naïve mind of the pooch is something beyond understanding…so yeah, I think that she didn't really get it…oh well I better not tell her…_

_**Main Academy hall**__**s…**_

"Okay…let's scan the area first! Quickly pooch let's hide behind this column!"

"This hiding stuff makes me nervous spider! I…I think I want to go to the bathroom…"

"Bathroom my ass! You can go later you sucker! Now let's wait for all the ladies to appear!"

"Hey! Spider isn't that Marguerite-san?"

"-Whispering- shush! Oh yes she is! Look over there pooch…damn! Doesn't that skirt makes her heavenly butt look even hotter huh? Bloody god if she keeps walking like that, I'm going to have a mayor nosebleed! You have to admit pooch that she is just smoking hot!"

"Nah! I don't think she is that hot…" _Shizuru…looks more sexy than Marguerite-san…and her awesome cleavage is even better…and her long legs are just mind blowin- BLOODY HELL…I am definitely becoming a huge pervert…this is the spider's fault!_

"WHAT?"

"Shush! Stop yelling you loser! Do you want her to hear us?"

"That is your fault you sucker! Are you out of your mind or something? She is smoking hot! How can you say that she is not?…stupid blind pooch!"

"Ok…she doesn't look bad…but you have to understand spider that I…I only have eyes for Shizuru…"

"-Sick- cheesy as hell…whatever you say pooch! But I really think that Tomoe-san with those looks is just criminal!"

"A criminal? I didn't know about that…what did she do huh?"

"You idiot! I was talking about her being so hot that is almost a crime! Anyways, now that we are here, I am going to give you an assignment pooch…"

"An assignment?"

"Yeah, let's put that courage of yours in practice!"

"My courage? Who is going to have his ass seriously kicked huh? Come on spider bring him on already!"

"You sucker! I wasn't talking about a fight! I am talking about you steeling yourself and have a conversation with any lady for a change, if you can open up with other ladies, it will be easier to talk with Shizuru-hime without looking like a totally blushing moron, you got that?"

"A-all right! Just talking…with any lady right?"

"Uh-huh…now stop wasting time and do it! I'll be watching you from here pooch!"

"O-ok…" _just talking…shit it's already difficult to talk with Shizuru…now I have to talk to some random girl? This is so not going to be nice…_

_**On the halls…**_

_Ok…I have to relax…I'm already sweating! Oh, bloody god…with whom I am going to talk to? Huh? Moreover, that idiotic spider is already giving me the thumbs up! This is so difficult, what if Shizuru sees me talking with another girl huh? That would be a total disaster! I better do this fast! That's it! Marguerite-san! What the spider told me about her before…she seems like a nice and polite girl…I am going to talk to her…_

"Um…." _Bloody god why I am blushing…Marguerite-san is so going to ignore me…I just hope that she doesn't slap me or something…for talking with her without a decent reason…_

_Just what do we have here…isn't today my lucky day? Indeed it is, my little decoy already falling in my trap by herself! How wonderful! She is blushing? How cute I must say…if I was into cuteness of course…I rather prefer my Nao's raw sexiness, but now is not the moment to think about such things, because I am about to start with my jealousy plan…first I have to have Kruger-sama in my hands, and later I will take care of her annoying fiancée. However, if she is here by her own, that indeed means that my Nao is somewhere watching…perfect opportunity!_

"Kruger-sama? Is something wrong our majesty?"

"-Blushing-M-marguerite-s-san... I…um…" _oh bloody god…_

"I feel so honored that our majesty reminds my name, how can I help you Kruger-sama?"

"Um…I…" _shit…I don't know what to say…oh bloody god I'm screwed…_

"Majesty, are you all right? You seem a little red…could it be that you have a fever?"

"Uh…I…don't…" _oh bloody god I am already blushing…d-damn…_

"You don't know? Oh poor Kruger-sama, here let me see if you have fever…"

"W-what…uh…" _man! Why is she getting so close to my face! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! I just hope that Shizuru never finds out about this! She would think that I am cheating on her or something! _

"Oh…your temperature, I think that our majesty is just fine. –Smiling- there is nothing to worry about…" _judging by the look of surprise on her face…it seems that she has not been this close with anyone before, how cutely innocent you have turned out to be Kruger-sama. Nao…I wonder how are you feeling right now? Is your head about to explode, is jealousy taken over you already? Your best friend and I so close, that we could almost kiss, must be a rather painful scene to watch. Almost as painful as watching you all this time with your fan girls…_

"-furiously blushing- Um…t-thanks…" _oh bloody god! What the hell I was doing…so close to Marguerite-san's face huh? I am such a perverted moron! Marguerite-san didn't do it with a bad intention…I just hope that Nao wouldn't misunderstand this…she is so going to kill me for this…but this was her idea in the first place! So I shouldn't worry about that, I think…_

"Kruger-sama…you should take care of yourself, I am always worried sick when I see you training so hard…I am afraid that our majesty would get injured…please don't train too hard…"

"You…you do actually watch my trainings Marguerite-san?" _s-she does? Oh wow…not even my sensei cares about that anymore…if only Shizuru could be so interested about me as Marguerite-san seems to be…what the-? Why I am thinking such t-things? Damn it! something is seriously wrong with me today…_

"Of course that I do Kruger-sama…I am always worried about our majesty…"

"-Blushing- heh…that's awesome, so you don't think that I am brutal or something?"

"I would never think in that way about our majesty, because it is supposed to be in that way, we need our leader to be so powerful and strong…just as you Kruger-sama…" _Kruger-sama you are so easily lured into my trap…_

"-Smiling- that's great! I'll promise you Marguerite-san that from now on I'll take better care of myself during trainings! So um…I'll have to go now…I have, um, stuff to do so…um…bye Marguerite-san…" _huh…that wasn't so bad…talking to other girl is not a big deal! Heh Shizuru, I am a step closer of winning your heart!_

"Kruger-sama…wait…"

"-Blushing- y-yeah?"

"I will like it very much…if we could talk again some other time…"

"-blushing- um…s-sure m-me too…"

_**Behind a column…**_

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? Of all the girls down there, she just had to choose my CRUSH? This is so not right! I am starting to get reaaally pissed off…wait a second…this can't be happening to me…I am getting jealous? ME? YUUKI NAO JEALOUS? That can't be…no way…but pooch is retarded, my crush was the one that…almost…almost…__kiss- ARGG! Screw it! That wasn't right! She must be behind something! Otherwise, she wouldn't have approached Natsuki in that way… this is bad…as much as I have a crush on her, I and not allowing her to play with my best friend! I can't let pooch know what I think…or it would ruin our last tactic…I think that my best option right now is to ask for help to my supreme womanizer sensei…sheesh I do hope that you can help me out again, __**Mikoto **__sensei…_

**A/N: -sigh- now that we know that Tomoe is more than a simple crush, that ****jealousy thing on the next chapter would get even more dangerous, oh yeah Nao's sensei…heh if Nao seems perverted, well her sensei has to be even more, no? Anyways sorry for the super long chapter…thanks for reading it, and review if you feel like doing it…**


End file.
